


Collateral Damage

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Breeding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jealousy, Knotting, Love Triangles, Lust Potion/Spell, Mating Bond, Omega Reader, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Violence, unrealistic trauma recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 51,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: Sam and y/n are taken by a witch for unknown purposes. The damage caused leads to changes in their lives, ones they have to face together with the help of Dean.





	1. Chapter 1

“Looks a lot less creepy than I thought it would.” Y/n muttered, gazing out the window of the impala. It almost looked like a fairytale cottage. The stone sidewalk started at the road, curling through the grass and leading to the house. The porch was small, lanterns hanging on either side of the pillars holding up the overhead. The walls were brick, each carrying a different shade of red due to the age of the building. A chimney stretched above the triangular roof. Only a single window was visible, but it was covered by curtains so neither could see inside.

“More inconspicuous I suppose.” Sam mused, pulling the car ahead, out of the line of sight. “Would you think a murderous witch lived there?”

Y/n scoffed out a laugh. “I’ve seen vampires live in condos.” 

“Yeah, but we don’t see things like normal people would.” Sam parked off the road, making sure the car couldn’t be seen by others who passed by. 

“You ever wonder what it’s like? Y’know, being normal?” Y/n looked to Sam, who clicked his tongue. “I know you tried that, but I mean… never mind.” Y/n shook her head.

“You mean working a nine to five job, going home to a family instead of hunting monsters?” The look in his eyes was one y/n hardly recognized. They carried distance and longing, as if Sam was deep in thought, like his mind was somewhere different as he looked to her. “I’ve thought about it recently. A lot, actually.” 

Y/n gave a sympathetic smile, then a switch flipped and Sam snapped out of his daze, shutting off the car engine. “Are we going in now?”

“It’s our best chance, catching her by surprise.” Sam explained as they stepped out, making sure to shut the doors quietly. “She’s bound to have her next victims by now, it’s been nearly three days since she dumped the last two.” 

Y/n and the Winchesters had caught a case just a few hours from the bunker. A witch was luring men and women with a ruse, pretending she was in need of help. They had found her through witness accounts. An older beta woman who everyone had seen but nobody in the small town bothered to know. She kept to herself, only leaving her home once in a while.

The bodies of the missing always turned up somewhere new. They were burned beyond recognition with a branding symbol etched on their necks. But, according to the corner they died before they were burned. There was no definitive cause of death which left the hunter’s in the dark. They spent days trying to come up with a motive, the only connection being that the men were alpha and the women were omega.

They boys were always protective of y/n, an omega and the youngest of the three. They met her years ago through Bobby and found that they worked well together. Neither of the men had hesitated to ask her to hunt with them full time, even inviting her to live in the bunker. Y/n had accepted their offer with a smile.

“Are you sure that we shouldn’t get Dean?” Y/n asked as Sam popped the trunk open. “It wouldn’t hurt to have some backup.”

Sam shook his head, biting the inside of his cheek. “We’ve got this, Y/n. Have faith in us.” Sam shot her a smirk and the huntress smiled in return, loading her gun with witch-killing bullets.

“So what’s the plan? Just walk in the front door?” Y/n raised her brows, looking in the direction of the house. “Wait,” she narrowed her eyes to focus her vision. “I think those are basement doors.”

“What?” Sam moves to stand beside her, glancing to the house. Sure enough, sticking out just above the ground were a set of double doors, slanted with a metal handle on each. “You’re right. That probably how she can manage to keep people locked up without anyone noticing anything.”

“How about I take the basement and you take the front door?” Y/n suggested as Sam closed the trunk. The idea of separating was not one Sam liked, but it was the best chance they had. “If anyone is down there I can get them out while you take care of the witch.”

“Yeah… yeah okay.” Sam reluctantly agreed. He wanted to argue, to tell y/n that he didn’t want her to be on her own. But he knew her well and there was nothing that she hated more than her abilities being judged. She always argued that she wasn’t defined by her omega status. 

It had been an issue in the beginning of their partnership. Sam and Dean, both being alpha, felt the overwhelming need to protect y/n. But she quickly put them in their place, saying if they treated her any differently because she’s omega that she wouldn’t think twice about leaving. That was the last thing that the boys wanted to happen.

“Let’s do this, Winchester.” Her smile was almost giddy as she headed in the direction of the house. She’d never had a witch case before and the hunteress was oddly excited about encountering one. Sam had said that they weren’t all that great, in fact they were one of the worst creatures to face. Y/n told him that just made it more exciting.

The basement doors were heavy, but y/n got them open surprisingly quietly. Only a few creaks from the metal hinges. She cocked her gun, careful to not fall during her descent down the old stairs. The basement was far from what she had expected.

The room she found herself in wasn’t a room at all, just a hallway. On either side was a stone wall with a metal bar door. The witch had her own two cell prison in her basement. The thought crossed her mind; one side for the man and one for the woman.

Her pattern revealed that she only took new victims once the others were disposed of. Whatever she had been doing to them required cells, it sent shivers down the huntress's spine, the thought of innocent people being forced into the rooms. She peeked through the bars of the doors on the left cell. Inside was modeled after a prison holding cell. It was small, no windows and a surprisingly clean floor. A toilet and sink sat in the far left corner and on the opposite side was a mattress on the floor. 

She moved to look inside of the other cell and found exactly the same. She couldn't even begin to imagine what the witch was doing. There was no sign of blood and everything was in its place.

A loud banging and objects crashing upstairs has y/n snapping out of her thoughts, rushing to the opposite stairs that led up to the inside of the house. She thinks about calling for Sam, but decides against it. She reaches the top and finds a door unlocked. 

The scent of the house is an overwhelming lavender, so much so that it nearly makes y/n’s eyes water. She rushes in the direction of a loud thump and freezes in place. Sam is lying on the ground unconscious with a petite older woman kneeling over him. Her slender fingers push back his hair before she leans down and presses her nose to the base of his neck. She practically purrs as she takes in his scent. 

She turns in y/n’s direction with a wide smile. “He’s perfect!” Before y/n can react, thick arms wrap around her. One around her waist and the other around her neck. “What about her?” The woman’s voice is warm and kind, matching her gentle appearance. Y/n reminds herself that looks can be deceiving.

Y/n struggles as she feels the pressure on her neck increasing, the gun slipping from her hands. The person behind y/n presses their nose to her neck and inhales deeply. A deep growl rumbles from behind her and she identifies it as a man. They hadn’t prepared for the witch woman having a partner.

“She’ll do nicely. Better than the others.” The man’s voice is deep and gruff, his thick body feels alpha but smells beta, just like the woman. Both of her hands move to grip at his thick forearm as it tightens around her neck.

“Shh, it’s okay.” He grumbles against her ear. “Just sleep.” Y/n’s vision starts to blur and can vaguely make out the sight of the woman standing, walking towards her.

“She’s so pretty…” her dark brown eyes bore into y/n’s. Her hand moves to cup y/n’s cheek. “It’ll work this time, I just know it.” Her smile stretches wider as she looks up to the tall man, speaking the last words y/n hears before darkness takes over; “they’re the perfect specimens.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sam awoke to the feeling of fingers running over his body. His eyes felt heavy and he struggled to open them. The face in front of him was one he didn’t recognize for a moment. Her long brown hair was tucked behind her ears, she wore a pleased smile that showed the wrinkles on her face, and her eyes were like chocolate as they looked into Sam’s

“You’re awake.” It was a simple statement, her voice was full of delight, but not bubbly. 

Sam tried to pull away but found he couldn’t. His neck was collared and chained to cuffs around his wrists, perfectly designed to roughly choke him if he moved to much. He slowly looked down his body and found he’d been stripped naked, the only thing covering him was his boxers. He couldn’t see it, but he could feel his ankles chained together. He tugged his legs up only to find that another chain connected them to the ground.

“Please don’t struggle, I wouldn’t want you hurting yourself.” She sounded as if she actually cared about him and Sam furrowed his brows.

“What did you do to me?” His voice was hoarse as he growled at her, but he sounded intimidating nonetheless. “Where’s y/n? Did you hurt her?” 

She smiled even wider, her hands clapping together in excitement. “I knew you were perfect! The perfect alpha.” She clasped her hands and Sam scowled. “You’ll do so much better than the rest.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Sam watched as she stood, taking in the room. Sam has been to prison, which he got a strong feeling that this room was meant to be. It was significantly cleaner than the jail he’d been in before, but the walls were all solid stone, the only part that wasn’t solid wall was the door, which had intersecting metal bars running vertically and horizontally, leaving gaps of space.

“I can explain it to you if you want,” she shrugged with a smirk, glancing through the opening in the door. “Or I can go check on your friend. She didn’t have the luxury of a spell putting her to sleep.” The witch grimaced, her own hand coming to feel her neck. 

Sam’s eyes went wide and his lip twitched into a snarl. “What did you do to her?” He tried to sit up but found that his collar contraption was connected to the ground. “Where is she?” Sam’s angry shouts echoed through the basement and the witch bit her lip.

Her whole body seemed to vibrate with excitement, pep in her step as she headed for the door. “The second I felt you tracking me I just,” She exhaled dreamily, unlocking the door. “I just knew you were the ones.” Those were her parting words, leaving Sam alone and confused. 

Her footsteps were brief before Sam hears another door being unlocked. He closed his eyes and focused on trying to scent y/n. He needed to know if she was close, if she was alive. 

His own cell door was opened and this time a man entered. Sam certainly hadn’t expected that. The man is carrying a glass of what Sam prays is water. When the tall man crouches down, Sam sees that it’s a light purple mixture. His nostrils flare at the awfully overwhelming scent. It stinks like a mixture of rubbing alcohol and lavender perfume- it’s strong enough to make him gag.

“Don’t be stubborn,” the man grunts. Sam takes in his appearance. He looks to be a little younger than the woman, his face not quite as wrinkled. He has a full head of dark blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. “Just drink it.” His voice is gruff, almost bored. Sam wonders if he’s gone through this process many times.

Sam presses his lips into a thin line and glares at the man, who in turn rolls his eyes. “The faster you do this the faster I can unchain you. Then we can get on with it.”

Sam can’t fight his curiosity. “Get on with wh-“ his words are cut off when the man uses his free hand to grip Sam’s jaw. He pours the liquid down Sam’s throat, most splattering out as Sam chokes on it. Once the man decides enough is in Sam’s mouth, his hand snaps to cover it. With his other hand he sets the glass down and moves to pinch Sam’s nose.

“Swallow it.” He grumbles out and Sam struggles against his hold. The only result is him being choked further by the collar. His vision starts to fade and he knows either way he’d end up consuming the mixture.

He reluctantly swallows, eyes tearing up from a combination of the sour taste and the pressure on his neck. Both of the man’s hands leave Sam when he sees the hunter’s throat flex. 

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” The man snatched the glass from the ground and stands. Sam tried to call out but it turns into a coughing fit. He could swear some of the drink- if it could even be called that- got in his nose. His face and neck are wet from the spill, along with some of the mattress below him and even some of his hair.

It feels sticky on his skin, like soda. But Sam knows the unpleasant feel is the least of his worries; his biggest being finding out what the hell was going on.

“I can see the wheels turning in your head.” The man returns, Sam hadn’t realized that he’d left until he heard the door open again. He had swapped out the single glass for a bowl of warm water and a cloth. He crouches once more, using the rag to clean the mess from Sam’s body. He even wipes the beads of sweat forming on his forehead away.

“Why are you doing this.” Sam mutters out, he's a bit thankful that his mouth doesn’t feel dry anymore. He’s stopped coughing now, focusing his kaleidoscope eyes on the man. 

“I’m trying to be a good husband.” He offers Sam a weak smile, turning his head with a sigh. His jawline looks sharp enough to cut glass. While his wife is a simple, pure beauty, this man looks like he should be in model magazines.

Sam snorts at that, wincing at the sting still in his nose. “By kidnapping and killing people?” 

“You don’t understand, do you?” The man seems almost surprised at Sam’s words. He furrows his perfectly shaped brows, curiosity taking over.  
“I know you’re a hunter, tell me what you know”

“You’re taking men and women and murdering them.” Sam growls, watching as the man sits down. He crosses his long legs and folds his hands in his lap.

The man sighs. “You can’t think that that’s the whole story.” 

“I know that they’re alphas and omegas.” Sam takes in the way he shakes his head with a small frown. Sam glares. “Then tell me the whole story. Why do all this?”

“Like I said, I love my wife. I’m trying to help her with whatever she needs.” He clears his throat, glancing towards to cage style door. “You think I like doing this? Fuck no. But I want my wife to be happy.”

Sam scoffs, shivering at the sour taste still in his mouth. “Murder is a little too far, don’t you think?” Sam’s voice is full of sass that the man doesn’t seem to appreciate.

“First of all, you came here. Second, I’ve never killed anyone. Those bullheaded alpha’s are the killers.” The man's voice is deep with disgust. “They killed those poor girls. After that we had no use for them, so my wife… put them to sleep.” Sam watches as the man stands and begins to pace. “Each time we find a new pair but it never works. But you and that sweet little thing in there? I know you’ll be different.”

Anger and frustration takes over Sam as he growls. “What the hell are you talking about? What did you to to y/n?” His shouts echo but the man seems unphased. “I’m not going to kill her like the others if that’s your sick plan.”

The man cracks a grin now. “Quite the contrary. We want you both to survive this.” The man finally stops pacing, looking down as Sam with crossed arms. “During your investigation did you find any personal connection between the so-called victims?” The chain rattled as Sam shakes his head. “Exactly! I told her you can’t just force strangers together and expect them to care if the other gets hurt! That’s why you and your friend are different. You don’t want to hurt her, you’ll actually care if something goes wrong.”

“I swear to god if you lay a finger on her I will kill you!” Sam is fuming, pulling at the chains. The man simply snorts out a laugh.

“Yeah, good luck with that.” He heads to the door and it creaks as he opens it. “I’m going to get you something to eat. You’ll need all the energy you can get, even with the potion.” 

“What the hell did you give me you bastard!” Sam yells, surprised when the man actually stops rather than ignores him.

“We’re all going to be getting to know each other well. Please, call me James. My wife’s name is Holland, but she prefers Holly.” He offers a small smile before exiting.

Sam is left alone with his own confusion and racing mind only for a few moments. Then James returns once more with something that smells amazing. Sam’s mouth is practically watering when James approaches. His senses feel like they’re in overdrive. 

A plate containing a cheeseburger is set on the ground before James withdraws a key. The man reaches for Sam’s feet and unchains them. Then he reaches for Sam’s neck. “Don’t try anything, it won’t be good for you.” Sam hears a lock click and a chain rattle. Before he can think to run, the long chain is brought to the wall behind him and locked against it.

Sam’s sitting up now, his legs shift to cross in front of him, his back against the cold stone wall. His arms hang ridiculously from his neck and he nearly thanks James when he unhooks them. The only restraint is the collar on his neck now, but it’s enough to keep him in place.

“C’mon, eat.” James sets the plate in Sam’s hands. “I didn’t poison it, okay?” He chuckles at Sam’s weary look. He sits across from Sam on the ground. It looks uncomfortable and Sam is just a bit grateful for the mattress beneath him. “I want to make this as easy for you both as I can, okay?” Sam takes a bite of the burger with caution, unable to fight back a groan at the magnificent taste. “I don’t like it when things go wrong. The smoother we can do this, the easier it is for all of us.”

Sam finishes chewing and looks to James. “If you don’t want to hurt us then tell me what you’re planning.” James clicks his tongue at Sam’s question before he nods. The man concludes there’s no harm since the hunter is going to find out soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

“You are just so pretty.” The voice seems like a mere whisper, your head is pounding. You clench your eyes tighter and whimper at the pain in your throat. “Oh, sweetie…” the female voice trails off, full of concern. A soft hand presses to your neck, slender fingers running over the evolving bruise.

“Where am I?” You voice was thick with tiredness and confusion. “Where’s Sam?”

“I’m so glad I found you.” She ignores your inquiry, her pearly white teeth show as she smiles widely. “Well, more like you found me. But, it’s all the same.” 

The cold air causes goosebumps to arise over your body and you look down and swallow thickly. You’re entirely nude, not a single scrap of clothing coving you. Your nipples are hard due to the cold and you move to cover your exposed chest. But you can’t, your hands are immobilized. You had been so distracted that you didn’t even realize they were tied together with a scratchy rope behind your back, trapped between your body and the mattress. 

“Please don’t be frightened of me.” The older, gentle looking woman tells you. You can’t think of how long you’ve been out, but the woman exhaled in relief when you wake up fully. “I’ve been sitting with you for a while.” The witch admits as if she’s read your mind. “I was worried James got you too hard.”

“Got me?” You shout at her. “He didn’t ‘get me’, he choked me!” You fall into a fit of coughing and it makes the woman sit back.

“You need water.” She declares, rushing out of the room, closing the cell door behind her. 

“Sam!” You call out once you’re content she’s gone upstairs. “Sam, please!”

“Y/n?” You exhale in relief when you hear him call back. “Are you okay?”

You take a shuddering breath at the cold once more. “What’s going on?”

Sam is silent for a few moments. You can’t see, but he’s tearing up. James has told him their plan, but he can’t bring himself to say it. He doesn’t want it to happen, if he focuses maybe he can fight the effects of the potion.

“Y/n, you know you’re my best friend…” He can already feel the potion taking over. His senses are becoming heightened. He can hear each stuttering breath you take and your scent is surrounding him despite the distance. The fear radiating off of you makes his stomach turn in knots. “I need you to know that I would never want to hurt you.”

You furrow your brows and frown. “Sam you’re scaring me.” Your voice is weaker than you intended, but Sam can hear just fine.

“They told me what they’re going to do. And- and I need you to know that I’m sorry.” Sam calls back just as the door leading from the house opens. 

“Calm down, alpha.” You hear the witch address him. “Save your energy.” Your cell door opens and this time two enter, the witch and the man who you assumed choked you into unconsciousness. You tried to squirm away, entirely mortified by their eyes on you. Your whole body flushed and you turned your head when the man knelt down near your legs.

His heavy hand landed on the inside of your thigh and slapped lightly, attempting to get you to spread your legs. The man inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and taking in your scent.

“Fuck- I’ve never smelled a virgin omega before.” His thick fingers moved to trace through your folds. James looked to his wife, who seemed unfazed by the way her husband touched you. Holly's deep brown eyes were focused on your face, the way your expression contorted into discomfort when the man rubbed at your clit with his thumb.

“Get your hands off of me.” You tried to command, but it came out as a pathetic plead. You attempted to close your legs, but the man was strong, prying them open. 

“Y/n!” Sam’s shout echoes and you want to cry out for him, but the smooth, slender hand of the witch woman lands on your mouth. “Let her go!”

“We don’t want to work him up too much. He could hurt himself.” You try to listen closer, hearing the violent rattle of a chain. “That’s around his neck…”

“Omega!” Sam shouted for you and you couldn’t help but notice how he called you by your title. It was something he didn’t usually do, only when he went into ruts. 

‘Get to your room omega, lock the door.’ Sam would say, fighting so hard to not lose control. He was always very aware of your virginal status, your sweet scent pushing him close to the edge of snapping. You were significantly younger than Sam and Dean, both brothers were very vigilant of that.

You whimpered into your captors hand as the other gripped your thighs, separating them. Sam continues to yell out for you, various threats and eventually pleads for your freedom falling from his lips. His whole body felt like it was on fire as he scented your distress. It made his heart ache and his stomach churn.

“Shh, shh.” James hushed. You hadn’t noticed that the man had brought a bag with him into the room until a metallic zip had you clenching your eyes shut. Oh god, what did he bring?

You breathed heavily through your nose, the hand of the witch still pressed to your mouth. Your whole body shivered when your felt a thick, cold liquid being drizzled between your legs. You weren’t naive, you knew it was lube- just because you hadn’t had sex didn’t mean you knew nothing. 

Sam was going wild in the other room, shouting and thrashing against the chain. He could smell your unwanted arousal now. He could even hear the wet sound of your cunt as the man pressed a single finger into you. Sam inhaled deeply, trying to free himself rather than focus on your sweet scent or your pathetic whimpers of fear. He hated knowing you were afraid and he could do nothing. He hated that someone else had their hands on you.

You struggled against the hands on your body but you couldn’t get free. The man had added a second finger now, thrusting them in and out. He was hyper fixated on the way your tight hole slowly opened for him. The witch woman lifted her hand from your mouth, opting to brush your hair from your forehead.

You gasped loudly when his fingers curled. Your thighs clamped shut, which resulted in the man pressing down on your clit with his thumb, making your hips jerk. Then he withdrew them and you sighed in relief, only for your breath to hitch when you felt something thicker and round press to your hole.

“What- What are you- ah!” The blunt head of a fake cock pressed into you and you screamed. It was at least six inches long and it was thick, you were almost thankful that he had used his fingers first. It started to vibrate and you struggled, trying pulling away. “Stop, stop!”

“I’m trying to be nice to you. I’m trying to help.” The man growls at you, thrusting the toy between your legs. “He’s not going to take the time to get you ready, I’m trying to make this easy on you.” All you can do is whimper and cry out, begging them to let you go.

“Omega!” Sam called out again, his voice deep with arousal from your scent. He knew you were hurting, that you didn’t want it, but he was nearly too far gone, lost in your scent. He should feel guilty, but he couldn’t help it. He knew the potion was taking over more when he felt his cock harden.

You whine louder as the intense vibrations increase even further. James was getting rougher now, shoving the toy into your wet hole. Slick started to pool on the mattress beneath you- you couldn’t help the reaction you had to the buzzing. Gasping for breath, you started to buck your hips around the thickness of the fake cock inside you. You hated it, you couldn’t stop your body from reacting.

“Think of someone cute, yeah? Brad Pitt?” The witch chuckled to herself, pressing her hand down on your belly. It made you feel so full. “Maybe that handsome alpha in the next room.”   
At that you whimper and shake your head. The witch's smile falters into a frown. “Oh… you don’t love him, do you?”

“We- we’re friends.” You gasped at the feeling between your legs. “Please stop.” You know you’re getting close and your body flushed with shame.

The witch gives you a light, sympathetic smile while she strokes her hair. “Is she ready.” 

“I- yeah I think so.” His eyes are lust blown and yet he managed to tear his eyes from the scene to focus on his wife. “Do… do you want me to make her c-“ the feral growl coming from the next room has both their heads turning. 

The eyes of the witch widen and she quickly stands. “Come on, James.” They leave you alone in seconds, not bothering to close the door to your cell or even remove the toy from between your legs. You couldn’t fight the tears anymore, allowing them to finally fall as you hear the door to the next cell opening with a metallic creak.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam snarled like an animal when James and Holly entered the room. James was covered in your scent, Sam could fucking smell slick on his fingers from a distance. 

“What did you do!” Sam’s shout echoed as the witch stepped forward, James opting to hang back near the door. Sam wanted to tear the man’s throat out. Sam pulled at his chain, a strangled choking sound coming from his throat when he pulled to far from the wall. 

“Look at you… so potent. An alpha male in his prime… not to mention a very fertile omega.” The witch slips her hand into her pocket and pulled out a key. “You want to go to her, don’t you?” 

Sweat was dripping down Sam’s naked chest, his cock hard in the confines of his boxers. His jaw clenched as he glared at the woman. 

“Yes or no?” James calls out. Sam takes a breath through his nose and he can still smell you. Your scent is intoxicating and he needs more. The potion makes him feel as if he’s going to lose his mind being this far away from you. 

“Yes.” Sam replies stiffly, trying to mask his desperation.

“Don’t try anything or else your omega will face the consequences.” Sam hears James’ warning, but he fixates on the way he refers to you as Sam’s omega. It made his cock twitch.

The witch approaches, using her key and deft fingers to unlock the collar from his neck. He stands with a heaving chest, staring down at the woman. When his eyes shift to James, for a moment, Sam considers throwing a punch. 

Then he hears you cry and he’s out of his cell and moving into yours in an instant. He could have taken them out and gotten upstairs, finding his things and calling his brother. Instead he moves into you room and kneels by your side. 

“Sam?” You mutter, your throat hoarse from screaming. “Untie me, please.” Your turn on your side, missing the way Sam’s hungry eyes rake over your body.

Sam holds back, he forces the effects of the potion down as he moves to undo the knot around your wrists. You move your hands once they’re free, crossing an arm over your naked chest. You’re body is exhausted and you can’t bring yourself to sit up. He moves to your ankles, ready to untie another knot before he snaps and lets the spell take over. 

Your very aware of the toy still buzzing and you move your hand between your legs, blushing under Sam’s gaze. He was clenching his fists so tightly that his knuckles are white, his breathing shaky and sweat beading on his forehead.

His eyes follow your hand and that’s when he notices the vibrating object tucked deep into your slick omega cunt. Before he can think twice, Sam is pushing your hand away. When you attempt to sit up, he moves between your spread legs, his heavy hand landing on your upper belly to keep you down.

“Sam?” All Sam can hear is his name on your lips, not the frightened whimper that comes with it. You shift your legs but that only makes your predicament worse. Shame floods through your veins as the toy slips from your core, vibrating on the ground in a small puddle of your arousal. Sam’s lips part and his nostrils flare. 

He can’t stop himself now, lust and need takes over his whole being. “I- I’m sorry.” Large hands grip at your legs and he pries them apart. You squeal as the alpha shoves his face between your legs. “I just…” He inhales deeply, his nose bumping against your clit as his eager tongue finds your folds.

“What- What are you doing!” Your exclaim in shock and fear. Your hands find his head and you try to push him off. He doesn’t respond as he lifts both your legs from the mattress and he drapes them over his broad shoulders. The bottom half of your body leaves the mattress as he forces you onto his mouth.

He’s grunting like he’s feral, his tongue lapping at you like your the best thing he’s ever tasted. His fingertips dig into your waist as he holds you up, giving you no leeway to move your legs from his shoulders.

Realization hits you like a slap to the face- this was their plan all along. You didn’t know why- but they’d done something to Sam and unleashed him upon you. Your eyes found the cell door, gasping when you found it was wide open- or maybe it was from the sloppy kisses Sam placed on your bud. 

“Sam- you have to stop!” You plead with the alpha, who grunts in response. He tried to warn you before... you wished he had been less vague. 

Sam pulls his mouth away only for a moment. “I can’t- I’m sorry-“ His nose prods at your hole, his cheeks flush in absolute shame as you quiver beneath his hold. You're scared of him and yet he can’t stop himself. It’s not like he wanted it to happen this way, but Sam’s hazed mind concluded it was too late. It almost seems as if he should push down his emotions and let the spell take over.

You wince as he inhales your scent and actually moans out loud. He returns to licking at you again, he’s sloppy and rough and he sounds nearly animalistic.

Your eyes are locked on door and you know it’s your only chance. You lift your legs before bringing your heels down sharply into his back. The force of your blow leads him to let his guard down, pulling away with a pained groan. You scramble to your feet and rush for the door, but Sam is hot on your tail.

Sam makes it to the door first, his long legs making his strides much quicker than your own. He slams it shut and you find yourself being pressed against the wall nearby.

“I can’t stop it, omega.” The sheer weight of his body holds you against the stone wall. “I’m trying-“ he groans against your neck, inhaling deeply. You shove at his chest when he pushes his bulge against your belly. “I need you so bad.” 

You looked so small compared to him, it was something Sam often thought about. He knew he could use his strength to lift you easily, he always wondered if you would let him take you up against a wall. 

Those thoughts take over now, the spell clouding his mind. He lifted you easily and forced your legs around his waist. One hand dips into his boxers and he pulls his cock out. With tears in your eyes you look down and watch as he lines his cock up to your hole.

“I- I need you- I can’t stop.” Sam sniffles, burying his face into your neck as he pushes into you. It hurt and you choked out a cry, wrapping your arms around his neck for any attempt at leverage. Even after the man opened you up, it was painful. Sam was full blooded alpha, his body showed that especially. His cock was long and thick, splitting you open as he pushes in with a loud, pleasured groan. 

Over and over he chanted into your ear; “I’m sorry.” Even pleading with you to stop crying- you hadn’t even realized you’d been sobbing against his shoulder. His thrusts were picking up, developing a steady and admittedly rough rhythm. The scrape of the wall against your back forces more cries from you as Sam fucks you hard.

Sam was vaguely aware that the potion wasn't finished taking effect, he could feel it bubbling up into something more inside his veins. You’re so slick, warm, and tighter than anyone he’d ever been with. It shot straight to his cock, knowing he was your first. If he was clear headed he would acknowledge that you deserved better than being pushed up against a dirty wall and forced to take his cock.

Your pussy squeezed him and it was like nothing he’d ever felt before. He was thrown over the edge into bliss within moments. A guttural moan left his lips, his own body giving him no warning as his knot forms entirely. He forces himself inside you until the tip of his cock is kissing your cervix and his knot is fully locked inside.

His hips stutter as he spills into you. You sob against his shoulder, nails digging into his back. His knot feels so big, like a fist being shoved inside you. Your whole body quivers when you feel his release spilling out from around his knot. You weren’t sure if that was normal and your suspicions were confirmed when Sam’s eyes widened as he felt his cum dripping down your legs and his own.

“Oh fuck.” You lifted your head from his shoulder, meeting his eyes in an attempt to resume pleading. His hazel eyes carried a purple glow, flashing briefly before his pupils expanded.

“Sam?” Your voice was shaky, your throat sore and eyes puffy. “Please, just let me down-“ your words are cut off when his lips press roughly against yours. He’s sloppy and you can taste yourself on his tongue. He’s driving his tongue in your mouth, desperate to feel every inch of you. He pressed his sweaty body against yours, rutting his hips.

You hold on for dear life, afraid of what would happen if you let go with his knot still inside you. His hands move to your thighs and he holds your legs before they give out. 

“You’re perfect…” Sam mumbles against your neck, like he can’t form a full sentence. His knot finally deflates and he pulls out. You whimper when you feel his cum dripping from your used hole. “My omega.” He groans out against your skin.

Then he’s pushing his cock back in, his body needing no recovery.


	5. Chapter 5

After the first time, the potion had entirely taken over. Before you could protest, Sam had pushed back in. After two more times against the wall, you found yourself being shoved to the floor. He took you from behind, gripping your hips as he pulled you onto his cock.

You even lost consciousness for a moment when he knotted you for the fourth time in under an hour. The pain was unimaginable, you’re sore and overworked and you can hardly breathe. His stamina seemed impossible, but after seeing that glow in his eyes you knew the witch had done something to him.

Sam had moved you onto your back, kneeling between your legs and pushing back in. The thick drag of his cock made you cum the previous time and Sam was enthralled, his feral brain registering that your pleasure made his so much better.

You were so slicked up from his cum, your cunt giving little resistance as he thrust into you. He’s got you pinned with his body, his face hovering just above yours. His nose brushed over yours with each powerful thrust. He kept his eyes locked on your face. Every once in a while he dipped down to press his lips to yours, he even licked a tear from your cheek.

Your mouth is dry, your tongue feels like sandpaper. The slick drag of his fat cock has you reluctantly bucking down onto him. The pleasure has started to outweigh the pain between your legs, but the glazed over look in Sam’s eyes has your heart aching in betrayal. Even if you had kept yelling, you knew he wouldn’t listen. His mind was gone- he was entirely lost under the control of the spell. 

He’d gotten much rougher once it fully took over, using his brute strength to manhandle your body the way he wanted it. You were sure you had hand shaped bruises littering your thighs and arms. He hadn’t been shy about using his teeth either, biting down on your breasts and sinking his teeth in on any available skin. It was a minor miracle that he stayed away from your neck. God- you couldn’t begin to imagine what would happen if he claimed you like this.

The alpha is grunting deeply against your ear, muttered praises falling from his lips. They were incoherent, the spell making his brain unable to focus on anything else.

He grips your hips tight, forcing you onto his cock as he fucks into you hard. “Sam?“ The alpha doesn’t acknowledge you, instead he thrusts harder. His fingers dig into your sides harder as he grinds in deep. 

The wet slap of skin on skin is music to Sam’s ears. You’re soaked with his cum and your own arousal, it makes him moan. Your belly seems to bulge out and Sam snarls, moving one hand to press down on the spot where his cock pokes out.

You squeak when he presses harder on your belly. You feel so full and while it makes Sam’s jaw drop, you cry harder. His balls are wet as they press against your ass with each of his thrusts. You hate the way your body reacts to his, your arousal stirring up once more.

“Sam, please. Slow down.” Your voice more of a moan than you’d like to admit. You’re shaking beneath his heavy weight and Sam responds with sharp thrust and a deep groan of pleasure. Your whole body jolts beneath his snapping hips. 

Your arms are heavy, sprawled out on the ground. You make an attempt to lift them and finally succeed, only for them to land on his shoulders. Sam takes it as a sign of encouragement, his whole body shivering in pleasure, pressing wet kisses to the side of your face. They feel soft and warm and you find yourself almost enjoying the feeling.

He’s trailing down your neck, his hips never ceasing their thrusts. You can feel his knot forming and you tried to push away. He’s panting against your skin, making your neck feel warm and wet.

You plead with him once again, but he can’t hear you- instead he continues to grunt and groan against your neck. 

His thrusts began to become sloppy due to his knot forming. But, that doesn’t stop him from shoving inside you over and over. His knot doesn’t stop forming, becoming thicker and thicker until he’s stuffed so deep in your cunt that he’s hardly thrusting anymore. His hips are simply jerking- short and sharp motions. His hips slamming against your ass, his lower belly rubbing over your clit.

You gasp in shock as your orgasm peaks- it’s surprises you and evidently Sam, who smiles against your neck. The pleasure crashes through you and your whole body quivers. Your hands clench down on his shoulders and he’s groaning from the feel of your wet cunt.

His knot pops and he lodges it inside you. He groans and gasps as he cums- hell, it sounds more like whining. His release is warm and thick, flooding your insides. Your eyes water as you feel every twitch of his thick cock stuffed inside.

Sam’s heavy body collapses on top of you and you squeal in shock. You can feel the rapid beat of his heart against your skin and his sweat dripping onto you. It feels like ages before his knot deflates. You whimper when he pulls out, feeling the wet warmth of his cum spill out.

You hardly register the door opening nor James and Holly entering. “That’s enough for now.” The woman’s voice is a relief.

But, Sam’s big hands locked around your hips and he flips you onto your swollen belly. More of his release spills out as your hips lift. His biceps bulge out as he holding you still, keeping you from crawling away.

“Alpha…” the witch says, carefully approaching Sam. 

In response Sam growls, yanking your hips back and he moves forward, his thighs pressing against the backs of yours. Then you feel the thick length of his cock pushing back into you.

“Sam, stop.” James orders as Sam starts to thrust again. You whimper and claw at the ground. Your whole body is so sore that you’ve gone limp in his arms.

James makes a grave mistake, placing his hand on Sam’s shoulder, trying to pull him away. Sam snarls and whips his head around. His spelled brain registers James as a threat- not to mention the man who had touched you.

Sam growls, his lip snarling as he turns his head back to look down at you. He starts to thrust into you again and you cry out. The other man’s hands pull at Sam again while the witch stays near the door. 

“Times up.” James shouts and you wince, feeling Sam thrust into to the hilt. To your surprise he keeps himself buried in your tight cunt.

“My omega.” Sam grits out to everyone in the room before he lurches forward and sinks his teeth into your neck. Sam can taste your blood in his mouth as he latched on. You cry out at the sharp pain, whimpering as he pulls away. He practically purrs when he sees his teeth marks on your neck.

Upon seeing that you now wore a bloodsoaked claim on your neck, Holly finally intervenes. She mutters Latin, pressing her hand to Sam’s forehead before the alpha can even process her presence. 

His whole body falls limp on top of you, crushing you against the ground. You cry out from the many sensations running through your body. James has to use all his strength to pull Sam off of you. 

Cum spills from your core as his cock slips out. His body falls to the ground, landing on his back. You lay flat on your belly for only a moment before strong arms are lifting you from the ground and carrying you to the next cell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very excited to announce that this series is back! I’ve re-started writing and only have a few chapters left
> 
> I planned to finish writing it before I resumed posting, but I decided to post this chapter to give you guys a taste of what’s to come ;)

“Why?” You whimpered out, tugging at your bound hands. The witch had tied your hands in layers of rope above your head and then looped a part through a hook on the ground. 

Holly ran her hand over your elevated belly, muttering latin words in a whisper. She had moved you onto the mattress in the room that was originally Sam’s. The witch had enough decency to get you your shirt, but left your bottom half bare. A pillow was placed beneath your hips, keeping them slanted.

“You wouldn’t understand.” The witch sounded almost sympathetic as she checked your binds one last time. Not that it would make much of a difference, though. Your whole body was weak, battered and exhausted. You didn’t have the energy to put up a fight.

“I want to understand.” You spoke calmly, trying to conceal the pain in your voice. You had seen the worst of monsters and even humanity, but you couldn’t come up with a logical explanation for why a woman would inflict this upon another. Why a man who showed signs of distress for his activities would continue them. 

“Have you ever experienced true pain?” You almost snorted at her question- isn’t that what she just put you through? You didn’t say a word though, knowing her question was rhetorical. “I used to be like you. So young, so pretty, and full of life.” 

“I want to know why.” You stated as firmly as you could. She softly sighed and brought a warm, wet cloth to you neck. You winced when you felt the pressure against the bloody bite. Water mixed with blood and dripped down onto the mattress below.

“Shh, it’s okay.” She cooed, continuing to clean the wound surprisingly gentle. 

“It’s not.” You croaked out, tugging at your binds as if you could push her away.

“We’re going to take care of you,” she smiled softly, bringing one hand to rest on your clothed belly. “And the baby.”

Your teary eyes went wide and your bottom lip quivered. “What?”

“I always wanted a child.” She spoke dreamily and you swallowed down panic. “But I can’t have one. Not any more.” Then her expression turned to one of sadness.

Despite your anger and your pain, curiosity got the best of you. “What happened?” You tried to sound as collected as you could, not needing the enemy to know the tornado of emotions, mainly fear, building inside of you.

Holly took a deep breath and sat back on her knees. Her fingers found the hem of her blouse and she lifted it just high enough to reveal her stomach, which had a large scar all the way across.

“I had a baby,” she started, rubbing her hand gently over her flat belly. “She was taken from me.” You were at a loss of words, unable to fully comprehend the situation. 

You wanted to scream, to tell her to free you or threaten her or something to express your rage. Another part just wanted to cry, to let your emotional omega side come out and sob until the pain went away.

But both emotions were outweighed by shock. Hell, you could try to push it aside, but it wasn’t that easy. You couldn’t bring yourself to speak, to question, to react. You hated yourself for feeling bad for her, especially after what she put you through, what she forced Sam to do.

So you stayed quiet and focused on biting back tears at the pain between your legs, in your neck.

“I had an alpha, too.” She continued when you didn’t speak a word. “But he made enemies.” She grit her teeth at the memory. 

“Where is he now?” You asked in a mere whisper before you could stop yourself.

“Dead.” She replied with little to no emotion in her face. She looked to you for a long moment. You didn’t know what Holly expected, there was no way in hell you’d apologize for her loss. 

She lowered her blouse and went back to tending to your throbbing neck wound. The witch had noticed more blood leaking out, which was strange, it should have healed quickly. You tensed when the wet cloth was brought to your neck again. You bit your bottom lip when she pressed hard. 

“You’ll do so good.” She hummed and you clenched your eyes shut. “You’re not like the others. And that alpha? He cares for you, I can tell.”

“How?”

“Well, you’re still alive of course.” Your jaw clenched at her words. “Compared to the others, he was gentle.”

“You’re a monster.” You grit out between your teeth and she froze.

“You have no idea what I’ve been through.” Anger rose in her voice as she sat back. “My alpha was killed in front of me, my child was cut from my body,” she practically growled at you. “I was left on the side of the road for dead! I would have died if James didn’t find me!”

“That’s no excuse.” You glared up at the witch behind blurry eyes. “How could you do this to other women after what you went through? You must know how much pain- death- you’re causing. You’re selfish.” You growled out.

“If you want something bad enough you’ll do whatever it takes.” You could tell she was close to snapping, that you challenging her was pushing her over the edge. In the moment you didn’t care. Being nice wasn’t doing you any good, you figured you’d at least be honest.

“That’s bullshit,” you sneered and you swore you saw her lip twitch in confided anger. “And you know it.”

“I’m a mother without a pup,” she hissed out and stood from the ground. “And that’s the only thing I’m sure of anymore.”

She stomped from the room and left you there alone, slamming the cage door behind her. With her gone, there was no point in putting on a brave face. 

A choked sob fell from your lips as you dropped your head down to the mattress. You pulled and twisted in the ropes that secured your wrists until the skin was raw. With a shuddering breath you finally gave up, allowing tears to fill your eyes.

Your eyes fluttered shut as the droplets trickled down your cheeks. Your lips quivered as you exhaled. You shifted your lower body, a pathetic whine falling from your lips at the soreness. You could still feel Sam’s seed between your legs, but you had to push that aside. You couldn’t focus on him right now, it hurt far too much.

You let yourself go still and took a few breaths, slowly inhaling before exhaling on the count of three. You found yourself calming, but you knew it’d only be temporary.

You swallowed the lump in your throat, keeping your eyes closed. “I- I don’t know if you can hear me,” you finally whispered out, no other options left. “But I need your help, Castiel.”

You’d never been close with the angel, only meeting him on occasion, but you knew the brothers trusted him. “I’m in trouble, Sam’s in trouble.” You continued quietly, hoping that he could hear your prayers. “Please, help us.” You sputtered out before sucking in a breath. You really did not want to cry again.

You lost track of time, of how long you just spent staring at the ceiling above. You’d tried to count, but quickly got sidetracked around three hundred. Your mind raced with so many thoughts you were surprised you head didn’t explode.

You didn’t have anything else to do, so you tried to focus on the case. It was starting to make sense in a twisted sort of way, now that the witch had filled in some of the blanks for you.

With what the witch was doing, the comments she made about the ‘others’, it was only plausible that she had done the same to her previous captives. The pairs were always strangers and the alphas didn’t care about the omegas, which consequently lead to their deaths. And the marks on the omega necks weren’t brands at all- they were bites. She’d been forcing alphas to mate omegas in hope of getting a baby… it was sick.

The sound of the cage door opening had your whole body stiffening. When Sam was shoved in you were ready to scream. His eyes were glazed over and he was fully naked. You couldn’t help but notice his cock wasn’t fully erect, hopefully the spell was wearing off. And yet he still seemed in a daze, not saying a word as he made his way over to you.

“Please... don’t,” you whimpered and turned your head away when he knelt by your side. You were still as stone when he leaned over you. His eyes lazily gazed over you and you were frightened when you noticed the purple haze was still in them. You felt like a deer being stalked by a wolf, like the prey to his predator. Except you weren’t being stalked, you were caught. Tied up like a prize waiting to be taken.

You squeaked when he moved over you, his hips settling between your legs. You tried to pull away when you felt his cock rub against your bruised thigh. You held deadly still when his face moved to hover over yours. You searched his face and there was absolutely no emotion. The spell was still in effect.

You held your breath when he moved. You clenched your eyes tight when you felt his face nuzzle into your neck. You gasped when his nose bumped against the bloody claiming bite. Sam inhaled deeply before running his tongue gently over the wound.

You’ve heard about this, alphas cleaning their mate’s claim. It was supposedly a genetic thing,  
that the quickest yet most intimate way for a claim wound to heal was for the alpha to clean it themselves. Although, you only knew what was over hyped in romance movie love scenes. It wasn’t exactly the most reliable source, but the stinging ache from the bite seemed to lessen each time Sam’s tongue ran over it.

“Sam,” you tried to get his attention, but logically you knew there was no use. You shivered when you felt Sam’s body lower down. He settled over you, his arms wrapping around your waist. He kept his face buried in your neck as the weight of his body rested over yours. He was just… cuddling.

You had shared beds with Sam before and you knew he was a snuggly sleeper. More often than not, you’d awake with his arms around you. Once he even ended up sprawled over you, all but crushing you into the mattress.

This was similar to that, minus the comforting feeling. Now you just felt petrified as he slept with you in his arms, trying not to think about what would happen when Sam awoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is literal gold, let me know what you thought <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In terms of a posting schedule, I’ve decided to just post one chapter for every chapter that I finish. By doing it this way I will be ahead and always have something to post for you guys so I don’t have to go on hiatus again :)
> 
> Although, the response to the last chapter was really nice so I decided to post this one for you guys too <3

You’d rested for nearly a day before the harsh reality resumed. You were awoken by the sound of Sam grunting over you. The slap of Sam’s hips against yours echoed through the cell. Between your legs felt numb, which you were actually grateful for. You could still feel the thick drag of his cock punching in and out, but it wasn’t as bad as before. 

Most of the pain came from the weight on your hips and your thighs. Sam’s fingers dug into your tender skin, hiking them up and spreading your thighs up for better access. 

Sam was panting above you and while his breath was warm, it also smelled over lavender. The same scent that had been on him before. You knew they must have dosed him again. It just took longer to kick in. 

You clenched your hands into fists and tried to focus on your breathing. In and out, trying to keep your heart rate from going up again. You closed your eyes and tried to pretend you were somewhere else, anywhere that wasn’t beneath Sam’s heavy, spelled body.

The throbbing between your legs only increased when Sam’s knot started to expand. You couldn’t ignore that no matter how hard you tried. Sam got rougher, focusing all his energy on forcing his knot into your abused pussy. The only thing that slicked his way was his release from before and precum.

You choked on your breath when his knot popped, lodging fully inside of you. Sam came with a groan before collapsing on you. The weight on your hips was too much and you pulled at the ropes binding your wrists again. It made you whimper in pain, which seemed to draw Sam’s attention now that he wasn’t focused on fucking and knotting you.

Sam was tall enough to reach above you and when he did, you held still. “‘S okay, ‘mega.” Sam rumbled out and your froze in shock. It was the first time Sam had spoken in… well, you lost track of the days. You guessed around three, although every time you managed to rest, you lost time. 

You felt his hands work on the rope around your wrists until they finally were freed. You exhaled in relief when you were able to bring your hands down from above your head. 

“Sam?” You asked in a whisper when he moved back down. “You in there?” 

Sam didn’t say a word, he just resumed his hold. One arm moved around your back and held you against him. The other hand moved to grasp your wrist and he brought your hand until it rested against his back. You looked at him in confusion, not exactly realizing what he wanted as he looked down at you.

“Pretty,” Sam mumbled out before leaning down for a kiss. You turned your head and his lips landed against your cheek. Sam thankfully didn’t react to your rejection. Instead he adjusted his hips, making sure they were firmly against yours before lowering his head. His nose nuzzled against the claim, which no longer hurt.

Your hand was still pressed to his shoulder, the warmth of his skin seeping into your palm. You gently ran your hand across his skin and Sam practically purred at your touch. You hoped that he would sleep, maybe give you some time to figure out what to do now that your hands were free. The only thing keeping you trapped now was Sam’s body. 

You weren’t exactly sure how coherent Sam was. His first words in the past few days were merely short and mumbled. 

Sam’s cock was still hard inside of you when his knot finally deflated. His release spilled down around his knot and Sam lifted his head. His eyes flashed purple and you knew it wasn’t over

A commotion from upstairs had Sam whipping his head towards the door. Just like he had done when James challenged him, Sam reacted in a show of dominance. Just like before, Sam moved over you. It was as if a switch had flipped inside of him.

He began to thrust into you again and you gasped. “Sam, no-“ you brought your hands to his chest to shove him away, but he snarled. His hands locked around either of your wrists and slammed them down. On landed on the mattress and the other landed off of it against the concrete. You cried out in pain and you swore you heard a snap from the sheer force.

Sam held you down as he continued to roughly fuck his cock deep inside you, his own cum slicking the way. His hips slammed against yours, much rougher than before and you whined out in pain. You struggled against his hold and Sam seemed to get increasingly annoyed at that. He kept his eyes on the door while you fought against him.

Sam growled and moved so one of his large hands locked both of your wrists. The other landed on your neck by accident, but he didn’t move his hold. 

A gunshot rang from the house above as you gasped for air. “Sam-“ you rasped out and he finally looked down to you. His eyes looked feral and his lips were parted as he growled. You writhed against the hold on your neck, but for some reason he held you harder.

The sound of the cage door opening had your blurry eyes flicking to the side. Two figures entered, but neither were James or Holly.

“Sam,” a gruff voice spoke and you knew you were saved. “Get off of her.” Dean spoke firmly, biting back his own shock and horror at what his brother was doing. 

“Mine,” Sam grunted and shoved his hips forward, keeping himself buried deep inside you. His hand moved off of your neck and you gasped, sucking oxygen into your deprived lungs. His other hand squeezed your wrists, crushing them together above your head.

“Sam, this isn’t you.” Dean’s eyes found your face, his stomach churning when he saw tears leaking down your cheeks. Your body, from what Sam wasn’t covering, was littered in bruised and you had dried blood on your neck. 

It became very evident that Sam wasn’t going to let up on you. Dean could point a gun at his brother and the younger Winchester wouldn’t react. Dean was at a loss, he didn’t know what to do. 

Then Castiel stepped forward and pressed his fingers to Sam’s sweaty forehead and the alpha fell still on top of you. Air was punched from your lungs when the full weight of Sam crushed down onto your weakened body. You tried to lift your arms, but when you did, pain shot through your left wrist and up your arm. 

“Get him off me,” you begged, unable to meet the gaze of either man as you cried. You were drowsy, on the verge of falling into unconsciousness. Sam’s body was pulled from yours and you whimpered when his cock slipped from you. 

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, suppressing every emotion and forcing himself into hunter mode. “I’ve got ya.” While you still had your shirt, Dean had no idea where the rest of your clothing was and he wasn’t going to waste time looking. 

Dean scooped you up in his arms, holding you bridal style against his chest. Dean left Sam and Castiel behind in the cage. The last thing you registered before fading into unconsciousness was Dean’s worried face and the sound of him telling you that it would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is fuel for me to write more! Kudos and especially comments let me know that you guys are interested and it’s worth it for me to continue :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In terms of a posting schedule, I’ve decided to just post one chapter for every chapter that I finish. By doing it this way I will be ahead and always have something to post for you guys so I don’t have to go on hiatus again :)

Dean white knuckled the steering wheel as he sped back to the motel. He glanced in the rear view mirror at your unconscious form, his jacket draped over your shivering body.

Dean had no idea what to do. He had no plan, all he knew was that he needed to get you out of there as fast as he could. 

Your eyes were puffy from crying, bruises scattered your skin, and you had dried blood on your shirt and on your neck from where you’d been claimed- Dean couldn’t fathom that it was Sam who had done that to you.

But he knew how screwed up witches could be. The second that he walked into the room, Dean knew that Sam was spelled. Whatever happened to Sam must have been bad to make him that way, but you clearly got the worst of it. Dean pushed aside those thoughts and focused on you. 

“Y/n, sweetheart?” Dean asked softly after he parked, but you didn’t budge. Dean sighed to himself and moved to pull you from the backseat. You whimpered in his arms and your eyes slowly fluttered open from the movement 

Dean carried you inside, practically kicking the door down in the process. Your eyes snapped open and you screamed and squirmed at the feel of someone touching you.

“Hey, hey,” Dean called and your panicked eyes found his. “It’s just me, you’re safe.” Dean promised and you shuddered, your arms encircling his neck. You clung to him for safety and warmth. You whimpered at the pain in your wrist and Dean repeated over and over that you were safe.

Dean made it into the bathroom before you tried to stand on your own. Your toes pressed to the cold tile ground before you lowered yourself fully. You legs nearly went limp and Dean was at your side in a minute. You couldn’t even stand on your own and it broke his heart.

“I’m gonna run you a shower, okay?” He asked, cautious to avert his eyes and only touch you gently. You nodded in a daze, not speaking a word as he helped your towards the tub. Dean turned on the hot water, which was stuck in shower mode. “Do you want me to leave?”

“I don’t care.” You spoke slowly, almost numb to the world around you. With shaky legs you stepped into the tub, mostly assisted by Dean. You nearly slipped, but Dean was there to keep you up. He stepped inside of the tub with you, ignoring the spray of the shower against his fully clothed form. “Maybe sit down?” Dean offered and you nodded.

Dean took in the way you held your wrist in your other hand. “Sprained?”

“Broken, I think.” You responded softly and Dean nodded. He took it upon himself to get you comfortably seated. Dean’s back was pressed against the edge of the tub with his legs crossed. He gently settled you into his lap with your back pressed to his chest.

You curled against his body, careful to keep any pressure off your broken wrist as you finally broke down. Dean wrapped his arms around you and hugged you to his chest as you softly sobbed. His fingers stroked through your wet hair as he hummed to you. 

“You’re safe now.” Dean promised in a hushed tone. “It’s over.”

Blood mixed with thick, white seed trickled down your legs and mixed with water before disappearing down the drain. It made his stomach churn, knowing what Sam had been forced to inflict upon you. Dean tried to avert his eyes as you shifted your legs, only for you to whimper in pain.

“Oh God,” Dean couldn't keep his thought in his head, not after seeing the large fingerprint bruises on the outside of your thighs. Dean held you tighter as you cried in his arms. He hated that there wasn’t anything he could do to truly help you. 

“You’re gonna need a Doctor.” Dean spoke softly after a few moments. You just shook your head with a whine. “You’re hurt.” 

“They’d do… tests. I don’t want to be poked and prodded and for Sam to get in trouble-“ you took a breath when you felt your heart rate spiking and your words quickening. “Cas can heal me.” You concluded in a whisper, raising your uninjured arm to wipe at your eyes. 

You felt Dean sigh, but he didn’t say anything further. He knew that you were right and he wasn’t going to force you through that, especially knowing the consequences for Sam if there was any DNA.

Dean didn’t press the subject further. Instead, he reached for a cloth and bar of soap that you’d packed and left beside the bathtub. He wet the cloth under the warm water spraying down before collecting soap on it.

“I’m gonna clean the bite, okay?” Dean wanted your approval before he did anything. After everything that happened, most of which he still didn’t know, Dean didn’t even consider touching you without asking. You sat up straighter and looked to Dean, who offered you an apologetic expression.

“It if hurts, tell me and I’ll stop.” Then he raised the cloth and carefully pressed it to the healed wound, cleaning the dried blood from your neck.

You’d gone back to being still, quiet. Too deep in your own head to focus on anything around you. It was as if you couldn’t even muster up any more tears. 

“It’s gonna be okay, y/n.” Dean looked deep into your tired eyes when he finished cleaning the dried blood away. You sniffled and nodded slightly, but neither of you were sure if you could believe that.

“Your clothes are soaked.” You muttered and Dean scoffed out a laugh. 

“That’s the least of my concerns right now.” Dean cupped your face in his hands before hugging you to his chest. You felt truly safe for the first time in days, despite being the most vulnerable that you’ve ever been. Dean focused solely on comforting you and nothing else.

“Will you be okay if I go out for a minute?” Dean questioned softly and you sat back, looking to him for a long moment. “I promise I won’t go far. I just want to get you some warm clothes and a towel.”

You swallowed before nodding and Dean pressed a kiss to your forehead. He was worried that maybe the action gave you the wrong idea, that you’d distrust him. But you did none of that, all you did was settle back against the wall. You watched as Dean stood up from the tub, almost giggling at how soaked his clothing was.

You pulled your knees to your chest, but made sure to hold your broken wrist steady. Water splashed as Dean climbed out, soaking the bathroom floor. “Maybe you should change too.”

“Maybe.” Dean offered a smile before exiting into the main part of the motel room. 

Dean broke the second you were out of sight. He sat down on the edge of the bed, his elbows landing on his knees. He raked his hands shaky through his hair before burying his face into his palms.

He had never seen you look so weak, so broken. The sight of you combined with what Dean walked in on left little to the imagination of what had happened in those four days you and Sam had been missing.

Dean’s mind drifted back to Sam and how he had just left his brother there. But Dean knew that Sam would want you to be taken care of first. You were the one suffering the most. Hell, Dean was going to be haunted by the mere sight of your torment. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what you were going through. 

He had wanted to ask why the witch had done what she did, how you ended up with Sam’s claim, what exactly had Sam done. But bringing up the topic would force you to relive it. It'd do more harm than good and in the end Dean would have to admit that she got away. You didn’t need any more pain and fear.

Dean forced himself to stand from the bed. He tore away his clothes quickly and replaced them with dry ones. Then he dug through your bag and pulled out a change of clothes for you. A pair of soft pajama pants that would keep pressure off your bruises and keep you warm. Dean pulled out a large t-shirt as well that he recognized as one of his. He opted to forgo a bra and underwear, not wanting you to feel uncomfortable knowing he touched those things. He’d already seen you naked and remained unfazed, but he still wanted to be cautious.

He grabbed a towel from your bag as well, a soft one that you always packed. Then Dean made his way into the bathroom. You were still curled up in the tub, resting against the tile wall. Your head was tipped back and you were focused on breathing steadily. Your taken your bloody, wet t-shirt off and did your best to cover yourself.

Dean sat your clothing on the sink before making his way to you. “Can you stand?” You looked up at the sound of Dean’s voice and nodded. 

You held your injured wrist against your chest and used your other hand to push yourself up. Dean was there in seconds, wrapping the warm towel around your wet body, making sure to not look longer than he had to. He even tucked it around you before helping you out. 

“Such a gentleman.” You commented with a hint of amusement in your voice and Dean felt like a weight was lifted. You sounded like your old self, even if it was just for a moment.

Dean reached around you to shut the water off while you looked at the clothes. With one hand you tried to pull on the pants, but failed miserably. “Can you help me?” You asked and Dean turned to you. “Please?”

You offered a weak smile and Dean responded with his own. “I got ya.” Dean helped you pull the pants up under the towel while you used one hand to balance. “Need help with the shirt?” 

Once again you nodded and Dean was at your aid. He ever so carefully pulled the shirt sleeve over your hurt arm before helping you get it the rest of the way on. “My hero.” You teased lightly and dropped the towel out from under the shirt.

“Here,” Dean offered his arm to your good hand and he guided you out to one of the beds. “Let’s get you some pain killers and set that wrist.” He turned away for only a few moments and you already laid down in the bed. Your head rested on the soft pillow and you hummed in content. 

He returned with some pills and a glass of water, which you happily took. You chugged the glass of water, god you were thirsty. “Those will kick in quick.” Dean promised and returned with a first aid kit. 

You bit your lip in slight pain as Dean took care of your wrist. Thankfully it was done quick, less than fifteen minutes. He wrapped your wrist in a few layers of bandages before bending your arm to rest against your chest. Then he tucked you in under the blankets and flicked the lamp off.

“You’re so sweet.” A loopy smile crossed your lips as you looked up at Dean. His hand moved to cup your cheek before stroking through your hair. The way he looked down at you, his soft green eyes locked on your face, it made you feel protected. 

“Get some rest.” Dean muttered out before standing, but stopped when you whined. “Are you okay?” He was hovering over you in seconds, eyes flicking from your wrist to your face. 

“Can- can you stay with me?” You asked shyly and Dean relaxed immediately, his whole demeanor softening. 

“Yeah.” He replied, climbing into the bed beside you on top of the covers. He laid there stiffly for a few long moments. Then you scooted closer to him, snuggling against his side. Dean tucked his arm around you, allowing you to hold onto him for reassurance, for safety. 

Dean hummed a song, ran his fingers through your hair, and you were asleep within a few minutes. Dean laid beside you awake, his mind racing. He’d check in with Cas and Sam later, but right now he just wanted you to rest. He knew you were strong and so was his brother, but this was all too much. Dean had no idea how the hell he was supposed to pick up the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is fuel for me to write more! Kudos and especially comments let me know that you guys are interested and it’s worth it for me to continue :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ slut-for-jared


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still posting one chapter for ever chapter that I finish and I’ve been on a roll this week! Seeing that you guys are into this story really makes me happy <3
> 
> Just an fyi when I tagged this ‘angst’ I wasn’t messing around... enjoy

A quiet knock on the door had Dean stiffening. He lost track of how long you’d been asleep, of how long he’d been lying awake beside you. He glanced to the door then back down to you.

Dean slowly slipped out of the bed and checked to make sure you were still asleep. He made his way to the door and with a gun in hand. Dean opened it only a crack. 

Castiel’s face was the first thing Dean saw and his shoulders slumped, tension leaving. “Sam said we should knock.” Were the first words out of his mouth. Dean opened the door fully and noticed Sam standing behind Castiel.

The tip of Sam’s nose was red and his eyes were nearly bloodshot. His hair was a mess and the rest of him looked the same. “I- is she okay?” Sam sounded so scared, his voice full of shame with each stuttered word.

Dean clenched his jaw and found anger filling him. He couldn’t get the sight of you crying beneath Sam out of his mind. He couldn’t even meet his brother’s eyes. 

“I need you to heal her.” Dean turned his attention to the angel, blocking out his brother’s presence. 

“Is she awake?” Sam spoke up from behind Cas and Dean took a deep breath to calm himself. “I need to talk to her.”

“No.” Dean snapped at him and Sam instantly deflated. “She,” Dean couldn’t get through all the grueling details. “She’s resting. I think it’s best if you get another room for the night.”

Sam’s already desperate eyes turned even sadder, but he didn’t say another word. Sam simply dropped he head and walked away, but Dean caught a glimpse of him wiping his eyes with his sleeves before sniffling.

“His guilt is consuming him.” Castiel stated blatantly, pushing past Dean into the room. “I should have listened sooner.”

“What?” Dean questioned, his eyebrows furrowing at the angel. “What do you mean that you should have listened?”

“To her prayers.”

“She prayed to you?” Dean’s jaw clenched and Cas exhaled. “When?”

“Two nights ago.”

Dean went rigid at Cas’ words. “She prayed to your for two days before you showed up to get me?” Dean clenched his fist and tried his very hardest not to yell. He didn’t want to wake you up.

“I was busy.” Castiel’s face was blank of emotion and Dean imagined himself launching his fist forward.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Dean-“

“She prayed to you, begging for help, and you ignored her?” Dean’s voice began to raise as well as his anger. “She needed you! Sam needed you!” 

Dean was very aware that he was now shouting, but he couldn’t contain it. Cas remained silent and Dean sucked in a breath. “You heal her,” he growled out. “Then get the hell out of my sight.”

Once again Castiel didn’t speak, he just made his way over to you. He hovered his palm above your wrist and light glowed. Once that bone was healed, the angel repaired to rest of your body. All the bruises and marks disappeared from your skin, except for Sam’s claim. That was permanent and nothing could be done. 

When all the wounds- the physical ones at least- were gone- Castiel disappeared like Dean had asked. With you asleep, Dean felt as if he could leave for just a moment. He stepped outside of the door and found Sam without much searching. 

His brother was seated on the ground beside the Impala, not sure what to do with himself. Sam had stopped crying, but the occasional tear still dripped down his cheek. 

Dean walked towards him, standing over Sam until he looked up. “What happened?” 

“We didn’t know the witch had a partner.” Sam rasped out. “They- they trapped us. They locked inside those cages.”

“Then what?” Dean grit out. He needed to know what happened, no matter how painful it was to hear.

“They dosed me with some sorta of potion.” Sam’s voice was full of hurt as he spoke. “It was like being possessed. I wasn’t in control. It was like someone else was controlling my body and all I could do was sit back and watch.” His head dropped, focusing on the ground instead of Dean looking down at him. “Like with Meg, with Lucifer.” He whispered out as past memories resurfaced. 

“That when they made you hurt her?” Sam nodded and Dean clenched his jaw. “Why?”

“I don’t know. They just sent me into her room and-“ Sam choked on his words. “I had a chance to escape. But the spell was to strong and I- I couldn’t fight it.”

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. “How much of it do you remember?”

Sam looked up with wide, tear glossed eyes. “All of it.” He confessed and Dean could visibly see how much he was hurting. But that was nothing compared to your pain. Dean couldn’t bring himself to feel more sympathy for his brother than for you. Not after what he had done, even if it wasn’t his fault. 

“Is she okay, Dean?” Sam’s voice was full of hope, or maybe desperation.

“Physically?” Dean cocked his head to the side. “Cas healed her. Mentally?” Dean shook his head and couldn’t meet Sam’s eyes. “I don’t know. She cried a lot and then just went… numb. She’s barely spoken.” Sam blinked rapidly and nodded, sniffling once more. 

Sam made it to his feet and neither man could meet the other’s eye. Sam out of guilt and Dean out of building fury. Every bit of his alpha instinct was telling him to turn against Sam, to punish him for what he had done to you. But he also knew it wasn’t Sam’s fault, that it had been the witch.

But Dean didn’t have to drag the unconscious witch from your beaten body. No, that was all Sam.

“Should get yourself a different room for the night.” Dean repeated his suggestion from before and Sam bit the inside of his cheek. 

“I think I’m gonna sleep in the car.” Sam concluded and Dean studied him for a moment. He knew Sam had claimed you and that it was probably killing him to not be around you. You were his mate after all, even if you hadn’t wanted it. It made the pain so much worse for both of you.

Dean turned his back to Sam and made his way to get the keys. He tossed them to Sam after retrieving them and Sam thanked him softly. “If you need anything… just knock first.”

Sam didn’t respond, he just made it to the car and climbed into the back seat. Dean knew the alpha just needed your scent and smelling it all over Dean probably wasn’t helping. Although this wasn’t an average situation. 

Sam curled up and when Dean decided it was good enough, he headed back into the motel room. Thankfully you were still asleep when he crawled back into bed beside you. 

You whimpered in your sleep, your face scrunched in discontent. Then Dean pressed himself close to you and you seemed to calm immensely. Dean smiled slightly in relief when you moved to wrap an arm around him. The arm that had been hurt evidently had healed successfully. Dean couldn’t see due to the covers, but he knew the rest of your body had been healed. It was the first step in a long process.

It would be hard, but Dean knew that things could get better, that everything would work out fine. Well, at least that’s what he told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is fuel for me to write more! Kudos and especially comments let me know that you guys are interested and it’s worth it for me to continue :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ slut-for-jared


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m only a few chapters away from being finished with writing this series and I’m excited for you guys to see what’s coming

Dean wrenched the backseat door open and was nearly knocked back by the smell. Your scent still lingered, but Sam’s scent was overwhelmingly prominent. His natural scent was intertwined with his emotions. Immense sadness, anger, shame, self-hatred, and guilt. Not to mention the stink of booze. It made Dean feel dizzy.

Sam was awake, he just hadn’t acknowledged Dean’s presence. His bloodshot eyes focused on the roof above and Dean frowned. “Sam?” He didn’t move when Dean spoke. Not an inch.

“You left the cooler on the car.” Sam muttered out, seemingly coherent. Dean sighed when he counted the bottles on the floorboards. 

“Went through four and I still couldn’t sleep.” Sam finally sat up weakly, kicking his legs out of the car. “I couldn’t forget for a single second.” His words were filled with sorrow and the expression he wore was completely and utterly broken.

“You stink, c’mon.” Dean tried to act normal. He slapped Sam’s knee and took a step back. “You need a shower.” Then Dean realized that Sam probably hadn’t been cleaned, that he just threw his clothes on and was brought here. Hell, if it wasn’t for the water bottles in the car, Sam would still have your blood staining his chin.

Sam followed Dean away from the car and up to the motel room. Sam froze when Dean opened the door. You came into view, peacefully asleep on the bed. You were rested on your side and with your hair out of the way. Sam could see the claim- his claim- on your neck.

“Did she sleep okay?” Sam asked softly, almost in a whisper. Dean swallowed thickly, not knowing how to respond. You had tossed and turned through the night, even whimpering out the word ‘stop'. But eventually you would calm down when Dean held you tighter, letting you know that you were safe with him, even in your sleep.

But how much did Sam really need to know about that? It was clear the younger man was torn apart, heartbroken over what happened. It would only twist the knife for him to know you had nightmares about what he had done.

“Go shower.” Dean mumbled out and Sam looked to him with desperate eyes. Before he could speak further, you shifted in the bed and both men froze.

Then Dean was rushing towards you when your eyes fluttered open. Sam watched from the other side of the room as Dean sat down on the edge of the bed. He helped you sit up when you tried and took your face in his hands as you slowly awoke. Sam couldn’t hear what Dean muttered to you, but he saw the way your eyes turned to him.

Your tired eyes widened slightly and you sucked in a breath. “It’s okay.” Dean assured, moving closer to you. Sam took a step closer, but froze when your hand wrapped around Dean’s.

“I’m so sorry.” Sam apologized, not sure what else to say. Words couldn’t even begin to express everything he felt. Nothing could ever show how truly sorry he was for what he had been forced to do. 

“I know.” Your voice was weak and Sam wanted to cry. He wanted to take you into his arms, to hold you tight and never let go. He wanted to tell you he would do anything to make it up to you and that you didn’t have to be scared of him anymore. He needed you to know he never wanted to harm you.

But that wouldn’t be happening anytime soon, if ever. Sam doubted you’d ever let him touch you again. He was surprised that you could even look at him. Although you couldn’t meet his eyes, your own becoming glossy with unshed tears.

“Does… does it hurt?” Sam questioned hoarsely, his own voice failing him. “The claim?” He watched as your hand lifted to your shoulder to rub at the bite, shielding the mark from his view.

“No.” You whispered, but that was a lie. The claim was absolutely throbbing throughout the whole night. You could even feel it in your sleep, your unconscious mind bringing you back to that room. Your dreams were corrupted with images of Sam using the weight of his strong, sweaty body to hold you down. The moment when Sam sank his teeth deep into your neck replayed over and over until you were thrashing and crying in your sleep.

Despite all of that, the pain seemed to lessen. Being near Sam seemed to put the omega inside of you at ease, but the rest of you was the opposite. Sam had claimed you, made you his mate nonconsensually while under a spell. It didn’t even seem real. 

“I- I don’t know what to say to you.” You admitted and you felt Dean squeeze you closer. You were caught between wanting to feel Sam close, to inhale your new mate’s scent, to feel his body against yours. But at the same time the thought of that terrified you. 

You knew Sam would never hurt you, that he wasn’t in control while under the spell. But that didn’t make it any easier. It was still his face that had hovered over yours with that blank expression. It was still his body that was used to brutalize you. The scent, the sound of him grunting in your ear, everything was Sam.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Dean assured you, stroking your hair. Sam took another step closer and began to speak, but then Dean shot him a look that made his mouth clamp shut. It was protective, even dangerous to anyone who challenged him. “Go shower.” Dean spoke firmly.

Sam nodded and rushed into the bathroom on unsteady feet, locking the door behind him. He fell against the door, his legs giving out beneath his body. Sam crumpled to the ground in tears, forcing his lips shut to mute his sobs.

You looked so scared of him, petrified to even be near him. You clung to Dean as if you needed him like oxygen, depending on him entirely. Sam hated himself for making you feel that way. He hated that you felt weak, that he broke you down so much that you couldn’t even look him in the eye.

Choked sobs fell from his lips as Sam forced himself to stand and walk to the tub. He needed to get his clothes off, to get into the shower and scrub himself clean. He needed to cleanse his body from what he had done, to make his transgressions disappear down the drain.

Sam had tried so hard, putting up even more of a fight then when he’d been possessed by Meg, by Lucifer. Yet he was left trapped in his own mind, screaming at himself to stop while his body had acted on its own accord.

Then his ability to think had gone too, the lust and desire that the potion gave him drowned his brain until only one word remained in his mind. Omega.

You had smelled so sweet, felt so good being beneath him with his cock buried deep inside of you. Sam made himself sick, knowing how much his spelled mind had enjoyed it at the time. Now he just loathed himself, despising his previous actions, unable to not blame himself.

Cold water sprayed down, cascading over his body as Sam tried to block out all of the painful memories. He slammed the side of his fist against the wall before leaning against it. 

Sam had felt so weak, not being in control of his own being. Not even his love for you had been enough to override the spell. With every second that passed, Sam felt himself feeling much like he did back in that cell. Powerless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is fuel for me to write more! Kudos and especially comments let me know that you guys are interested and it’s worth it for me to continue :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ slut-for-jared


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m getting closer and closer to finishing this series and I just love writing it so much. Thank you guys for sticking with me, I can’t wait for you all to see what’s coming

The ride back to the bunker had gone smoother than Dean had anticipated. You stayed curled up in the back seat, earbuds blasting music while you slept, still exhausted. Sam sat beside him silently, lost in his own mind as he stared out the window.

Dean kept his eyes locked on the road, occasionally glancing in the rear view mirror at your form. You were clutching his jacket over your body in your sleep, desiring the comfort that came from his scent.

In the beginning, Dean hadn’t wanted Sam in the same car as you. He thought it would scare you, maybe push you over the edge after you fought so hard to hang on. Sam would have done anything to make you feel better, even staying behind. He wanted nothing more than for you to feel safe and comfortable.

But you had said it was unnecessary for them to go through the trouble, although in fewer words. Dean had helped you to the car despite you telling him you could walk on your own. Sam had watched from a distance as Dean hovered over you, guiding you into the backseat and giving you his favorite jacket. 

Sam couldn’t fight the thought that he should be the one doing that for you. Sam wanted to be the one to take care of you, he always had. Sam always thought that he could be the alpha that you deserve- you were one of the most important people in the world to him. You made his heart race with every glance, every soft smile, every time you were close. 

From the moment Sam had met you, he pictured himself as your alpha. He knew it was meant to be, that one day you’d wear his claim proudly.  
But this was far from what he had dreamed of. His vision of happiness had twisted into a living nightmare and there was not a single thing he could do about it.

It took the Impala stopping in the garage for Sam to finally be pulled from his thoughts. He lifted his head from the window and looked to Dean. Even his own brother couldn’t meet his eyes. 

Dean climbed from the car and opened the backseat door. He leaned in and woke you gently, assuring you quietly when you jerked awake with a gasp. “You’re okay,” Dean promised as you sat up. 

You avoided glancing to the front seat when you heard Sam stepping out of the car. He looked to you as Dean held your hand and pulled you out of the car. Dean made sure his jacket was still over you before wrapping a protective arm around your shoulders.

“Dean, I’m fine.” Sam heard you mutter as you and Dean walked ahead of him. “I’m not made of glass. You don’t have to worry.”

“There has never been and will never be a moment that I’m not gonna worry about you, sweetheart.” The sincerity in Dean’s voice made Sam chest tighten. Despite the way it had happened, the claim on your neck still made you his omega. It was excruciating to see another alpha taking care of you, especially because he couldn’t even do it himself when he cared for you so deeply.

That moment was the last time Sam had seen you in almost three weeks.

The first night back in the bunker, Sam had tried to talk to you. He went to your room and knocked gently, but no answer came. Then he saw Dean walk out of his room, your scent covering him from head to toe.

Dean could sense Sam’s distress immediately, the alpha inside of him seeing Dean as a threat. He assumed the worst, his mind racing with reasons you were in Dean’s room instead of your own, why Dean was coated in your sweet smell. 

“She had a nightmare.” Dean muttered and Sam’s shoulders slumped. “I heard her crying, brought her into my room.” Dean took in Sam’s heartbroken expression and met his sad eyes. “I couldn’t just leave her there alone.”

“You don’t have to justify yourself.” Sam uttered in almost a whisper before clearing his throat. “I just wanted to see if she was alright… she seemed okay before.”

“Well, she’s not okay. None of this is okay, Sam.” Dean snapped and Sam’s eyes went wide. “She’s putting on a brave face, but I can tell she’s hurting.” Dean took a deep breath to calm himself. “And you being around her won’t help. So for her sake, just keep your distance. Please.”

Sam drank himself to sleep that night, curled up in his bed with bottles scattering the floor. For the first time in days he had actually slept, but his mind was plagued with memories that would never go away.

Dean had always been protective of you ever since the three of you met, just like Sam was. You were much younger and an omega, not to mention a hunter. There was so much out there that could endanger you and both men took it upon themselves to defend you. 

Dean struggled to find a place where he could help you without hurting Sam, but it seemed nearly impossible. Sam couldn’t keep going like this, drinking himself to sleep every night to stop the painful memories. But it was more than that. The hurt of being away from you, his freshly claimed mate was also weighing on him greatly.

When you slept by Dean’s side, he could hear Sam staggering through the hall. Dean felt guilty, especially knowing the way Sam felt about you, but there wasn’t anything he could do.

The alpha always ended up in your room, desperately searching for any bit of your scent that he could find. T-shirts, pillows, anything that would ease the agony of being separated from his omega.

But Dean couldn’t let him near you, not with the state you were in. You were finally starting to sleep with less nightmares, you were acting and sounding more like yourself with every day that passed. You were healing slowly- at your own pace- but healing nonetheless. 

Dean isolated you to the comfort of his room, hesitant to let you exit out into the rest of the bunker. You spent your days watching Tv with Dean right by your side. He brought you everything you needed; food, water, clothes. Well, the ones that were still left in your room. He avoided telling you that Sam had been in your room and was almost definitely taking your shirts for your lingering scent. You hated people touching your things and knowing it was Sam could possibly make it worse. 

The only time you left was to use the restroom, but not until Dean cleared every hall before escorting you. You occasionally got frustrated with how overprotective he was becoming, but you never truly complained. Dean had been helping you so much with your nightmares and much more, you were more grateful than anything. 

You wondered about Sam a lot. About where he was, what he was doing. If he was hurting like you were. You had asked Dean a few times to check on him, even wondering if it was time you talked to him. But Dean turned you down every time, telling you that it was best to keep you two separated. So, in the end, you always forced the alpha out of your mind. 

“You alright?” Dean’s voice pulled you from your thoughts and you turned your head. You were sprawled out on his bed, watching the cheesiest horror movies you could find.

Neither of you had laughed that hard in a long time, but then you went quiet and that worried Dean. He shifted in the bed until he was laying beside you, his face just a few inches from yours.

“Just thinking.” You spoke quietly and Dean nodded. Then he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the tip of your nose and you chuckled. “You’re such a dork.”

“Yeah, well, you love it.” Dean teased back and you rolled your eyes. You two exchanged grins before turning your attention back to the television.

Another hour passed of comfortable silence before you started to get restless. “You feel alright?” Dean questioned and you offered a weak nod. “You look a little pale.” 

“I’m fine.” You sucked in a breath and suddenly stood from the bed. You made it into the hall with Dean hot on your trail. “Dean, c’mon, calm down.” You sighed in exasperation. You’d had this conversation many times, telling him you could get to the damn bathroom on your own.

“Let me help you.” Dean practically pleaded, his worried eyes locked on you. You seemed to walk fine, but it wasn’t assuring enough for Dean.

“Please,” you looked up to him with a defiant look. “I can make it down the hall on my own. Just trust me.”

Dean stared at you for a long moment, contemplating his options. He bit his lip and as much as he hated letting you out of his sight, Dean nodded. “If you need anything, yell for me.” You patted his chest with a weak smile, then you turned down the hall. Dean’s shoulders slumped and he moved back towards the room. Just before he turned into the doorway, Dean saw Sam at the other end of the hall.

His brother wore an unreadable expression for a moment. Then Sam’s jaw clenched and he turned his back to Dean, heading for the kitchen. 

Dean sat back on the bed and paused the movie. While it wasn’t a good one, he knew you wouldn’t want to miss it. You needed all the laughter you could get and this ‘scary’ movie seemed to do the trick.

Dean liked your sense of humor, it was a big reason you two got along in the beginning. With you it was so easy to genuinely enjoy himself. Dean always knew how to make you laugh and vice versa. But more than that, he was able to talk to you about anything and everything, no matter what it was. You were his best friend and he would always be there for you. While he didn’t like it, Dean would give you the space you needed… this time.

Anxiety bubbled inside of him when it reached ten minutes and you still hadn’t returned. As he stood from the bed, Dean decided he would never let you out of his sight again. 

His legs carried him quickly down the hall and he swung himself into the bathroom since the door was wide open. Dean called your name, but it was pointless. He would have seen you if you were in there. 

But you weren’t.

Dean went into a full fledged panic. He shouted your name repeatedly as he ran through the bunker halls. And yet he got no answer. It was like you’d disappeared, he couldn’t even comprehend it. 

Every hall was searched, every door was forced open, and room investigated. Somehow in ten minutes you were gone. Dean didn’t know how or why, but you were.

The last stop was the library and that’s when Dean froze. Sam was seated at the library table, hunched over a bottle of beer. He looked up to Dean slowly with a gloomy expression. His eyes were hooded and Dean cleared his throat.

“Have you seen y/n?” Dean questioned and Sam scoffed before turning his attention back to the bottle.

“How could I?” Sam’s voice was deep and hoarse, Dean could tell that wasn’t his first drink. “You won’t let me near her.” The alpha scowled. 

Dean exhaled and frowned. He hated seeing Sam this way, but he had much bigger issues to deal with right now. “There’s a reason for that and you know it.” Dean grunted and Sam’s face scrunched as he grit his teeth. “I can’t find her, Sam. Have you seen her?”

Sam squeezed the bottle so hard in his fist that Dean through the glass would shatter. “She probably got tired of you treating her like a child.”

“Excuse me?” Dean straightened his back and took a step forward at the challenge. “I’m trying to protect her.”

Sam slammed his fist against the table and stood. The chair clattered to the ground as he drew in a breath. “She doesn’t need protection from me, Dean!” Sam shouted, jamming his finger to his chest. He was holding back tears and allowing his bitterness to finally take over after so long.

Dean was becoming more and more frustrated with every second that passed. “That’s what she thought before.” The words slipped from his lips before he could stop them.

Sam went as still as a statue, his whole demeanor shifting entirely. Sam looked like he’d been stabbed in the heart and Dean knew he’d taken it too far. Sam’s lip quivered and he shifted his eyes to the ground. 

“I’m sorry.” Dean spoke in almost a whisper and Sam drew in a shaky breath. Both were quiet for a long moment before Sam cleared his throat.

“She’s not here?” Sam asked to confirm and Dean nodded. Sam’s heart raced at the thought of his omega being gone. You were out there somewhere and he had no idea you even left. To get out of the bunker you had to have slipped past him somehow. Maybe he had been in the kitchen getting another beer. Either way, he failed to look out for you. 

“I’m gonna go look for her.” Dean announced and headed for the stairs.

“I’m coming.” Sam huffed out and tried to follow, but Dean pressed a hand to his chest to stop him. 

“It’s not your job, Sam.” Dean protested when Sam tried to push past.

“I’m her alpha!” Sam half growled, half slurred. He tried to push past Dean again, but Dean held him still. The fact that Sam was dizzy from booze didn’t make it difficult. 

That struck a nerve in Dean. “You haven’t earned the right to say that.” He spit out and Sam clenched his teeth. The look Dean wore was just as deadly as Sam’s. The younger alpha’s hands clenched into fists at Dean’s harsh words.

Then the bunker door opened with a loud metal creak. You trailed down the stairs slowly and Dean practically threw Sam out of the way to rush up the stair and to your side. 

The look in your eyes was blank, your only reaction being to continue to walk down the stairs. The older alpha furrowed his brows, wondering what the hell was going on in your head. Not to mention where you had been.

You made it to the last stair before you stumbled, but Sam was right there to hold you up. Dean’s eyes went wide, launching himself down the last few steps to be there when you panicked. But you were surprisingly calm, as if you didn’t even register Sam’s hands on you. 

Both alpha’s observed you, looking over you for any sign of what put you in this state. Sam had been so close, you’d even let him touch you. Then you pushed away. Dean once again was at your side. That’s when he noticed you were clutching something and gently held your fist in his hands.

“Can I see?” Dean’s voice was so calm and collected, very out of character considering he was just on the verge of having a showdown with his brother. But you always had that effect on him.

“I knew it was bound to happen.” You spoke up finally, your voice carrying a tone of anxiety that made both alphas worry further. “I just had to be sure.” Your last words were nearly a whisper as you allowed Dean to open your hand.

Dean was at a loss for words and Sam moved closer. “Are you sure it’s right?” Dean muttered.

“What is it?” Sam’s tone was almost pleading. For the first time in nearly two and a half weeks, you looked to Sam. Your eyes met his saddened ones and you finally showed him.

“I’m pregnant.” Sam’s heart stopped in his chest at your shy words. “I took every test in the box in the store bathroom… I- I couldn’t wait.” You explained, allowing Sam to take the stick from your shaky hands to see for himself. “It’s accurate.”

Sam’s eyes filled with tears almost instantly. You were pregnant with his pup. Sam had pictured this before and he always imagined it as the happiest day of his life. Instead of smiling with joy, you looked traumatized. Instead of throwing yourself into his arms, you turned your back to him.

Sam looked with desperate eyes to his brother, who seemed just as shocked. You walked past Dean, but the older hunter was frozen just like Sam. 

“Sam,” Dean said quietly and took a step forward towards his brother. 

Sam’s wore a sad puppy-dog look, his parted lips quivered and teardrops fell down his cheeks. He looked down at the test and the little plus sign, then up just in time to see you disappear down the hallway. Sam blinked a few times then sniffled, Dean knew he was doing everything he could to hide his pain. 

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking shakily. “I’m gonna be a dad and my omega can hardly look at me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is fuel for me to write more! Kudos and especially comments let me know that you guys are interested and it’s worth it for me to continue :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ slut-for-jared


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I’m being totally honest I made myself tear up a little bit writing this chapter so just... prepare yourselves I guess

“I still can’t wrap my head around it.” Dean looked to you for the hundredth time for an explanation. “What exactly did the witch say after…it?”

“Dean, it was a Latin enchantment.” You looked over to him. “You know that’s not my strong suit and I wasn’t exactly paying attention.”

“You’re right,” Dean sighed and you smirked. “Don’t let it go to your head.” Dean teased and you chuckled.

“After it all happened, she kept going on about wanting a baby.” You scoffed at the memory of her trying to reason that she was doing no wrong. “She wanted to use me like some goddamn incubator.” 

“You think she sped up the process somehow?” Dean inquired as he pulled the car up to the bunker. He averted his eyes from yours when you spoke about the witch. He could see the distress in your face. Dean still hadn’t told you that she had gotten away and he had no idea how to. So he kept his mouth shut.

“She’s a witch, Dean.” You shrugged, oddly calm for your situation. Dean suspected that you were dissociating. That you were pushing away your true emotions to try and remain level headed. “It’s the only explanation.” 

You and Dean had just been to the doctors to talk about options and planning. When the doctor checked you out, she excitedly announced that you were seven weeks along and your pup was healthy so far. You tried to argue with her, telling her that she was wrong and it had happened only a month ago, but science didn’t lie. 

You were about to tell her that you were a virgin before so it was impossible, but Dean jumped in a calm you down. The doctor would no doubt ask questions and that’s something neither of you could prepare for. 

You had relaxed when you got in the car, mainly because you were lost in your own mind. You being pregnant was shocking enough, but the fact that your pup was growing at an accelerated rate threw you off further. 

Then Dean made a joke about a super pup and you finally smiled. The rest of the ride you two tried to reason through it out loud.

“I can walk down stairs!” Sam heard you laugh, followed by his brother chuckling when you two entered. Sam practically jumped from his chair and dashed for the bottom of the stairs to wait for you. 

He had wanted to go to the doctor’s with you, but Dean had told him it would stress you out. So Sam stayed behind, filled with anxiety, doing nothing but waiting for you to come home. 

You and Sam still hadn’t spoken fully, maybe a few words when he’d come to Dean’s room to check on you. It killed him, every second of it. Being away from you was hard, but the way Dean connected with you made it harder. He was doing everything Sam couldn’t and it made the younger alpha feel useless.

“Is everything okay?” Sam asked with a hopeful look. You stopped right in front of him and held up the sonogram. 

“Got this for you.” Sam sucked in a breath at the sight of the little photograph. He took it from your hand delicately, looking down at it. He ran his thumb gingerly over the little form and a sad smile crossed his face.

“Thank you.” Sam said breathlessly. He was insanely grateful for the gesture, more than you would ever know. He had to blink a few times to stop himself from crying, something he seemed to be doing a lot of these days. “But… isn't it too early for this?”

“Mutant baby.” Dean joked and you jabbed him in the ribs with your elbow. You rolled your eyes, but seemed to take the comment in good nature. Sam on the other hand was confused, if not worried. 

“I- we- figured out the witch must have done something to make this happen. The doctor said the pup is around seven weeks.” Sam opened his mouth to speak, but you cut him off. “I know it’s only been four.”

“That’s why we think that crazy bitch did something more.” Dean continued for you. “Tried to make things,” Dean made hand gestures in confusion. “Happen faster.”

“So how do we figure out how fast it’s going?” Sam furrowed his brows.

“We don’t… we just have to wait and see.” Dean shrugged. “Let’s get you something to eat.” He turned his attention to you and ushered you to follow him into the kitchen.

Sam was left stunned, so much information in a matter of seconds. The most shocking aspect to him seemed to be that you were reacting fine. He assumed it was because of Dean, his brother probably helping you handle it emotionally. 

But you talked to him. You actually spoke to him in full sentences and he felt embarrassed by how desperate he had gotten to just be near you. Sam couldn’t help himself, every part of him ached for you.

His long legs practically gave about beneath him and he had to grip the stairwell side guards for balance. Sam couldn’t stop staring at the sonogram. He was actually looking at a picture of the pup- his pup.

Sam ended up sitting on the bottom step, holding the edges of the photograph in his hands. He was careful not to grip it too hard or move his fingers from the edges so as not to damage it. It was all he had at that moment.

You being able to stand near him was a huge step towards things getting back to normal between the two of you. You still couldn’t fully meet his eyes, but you had offered him the sonogram and you didn’t even flinch when he accepted it. 

Sam had also been ridiculously aware of the way you and Dean behaved around each other. You smiled and joked with each other, practically standing hip to hip. You and Dean had always been close, but now that you were his omega, Sam was hyper aware of the other alpha’s behavior.

Later that night Sam went to Dean’s room, which had also become yours. You’d been sleeping beside him for weeks, but Dean officially moved you into his room a few days ago, bringing all your clothes and even knickknacks in there. Sam was admittedly jealous of the other alpha- he got to sleep beside you every night while Sam had to lay awake alone with that knowledge clouding his mind.

The door was open a crack and Sam was about to knock… but opted against it. Instead, he pressed his back to the wall near the door. What was it that you two spoke of when you were alone? What if you were doing something other than talking? 

“Dean,” Sam heard you sigh. He could tell by your tone that you were exhausted.

“I know it’s not my place,” Dean’s deep voice was full of reassurance, like he was trying to calm you. Sam hoped you hadn’t had another nightmare. 

You seemed to be doing better with them, it had been nearly eight days since Sam had heard you cry yourself awake through the wall. But when Dean spoke again, Sam swore he’d never been so scared in his life.

“If you don’t want to keep it, I’ll support you. No matter what.” Dean promised. Sam was ready to throw the door open and plead with Dean to stop talking. He’d get on his knees and beg if he had to. 

Sam was so stunned, his mind was racing so fast that he nearly missed your response. “My pup is not an ‘it’, Dean.” You sounded just as shocked as Sam felt. 

“You- you’re right.” Dean sounded nervous now, apologetic. Sam couldn’t bring himself to feel relief. Sam brought his hand to cover his mouth- he really thought he was going to be sick. He couldn’t listen to any more of this.

Once again Sam found himself drowning his sorrows in a brown bottle. He even brought the whole six pack out to the library. He had never been as bad of a drinker as Dean, but he felt it was justified given what had happened. He needed something to forget, desperate for anything that could help.

It never did, but it dulled the pain.

He lost track of time as he made his way through the drinks. Sam still held the sonogram in one hand while he gripped a beer in the other. With each sip he tried to not think about what would've happened if you agreed with Dean. 

He’d already been rejected by the omega he loved, his mate. Being rejected by a mate was known to cause rapid deterioration. Losing his pup because you didn’t want his child would no doubt be the ultimate rejection- possibly a death sentence. 

Sam sniffled, wiping at his face with his sleeve. He lifted the bottle to his lips and grunted when it was empty. He popped open the cap on the fifth bottle of the night just as Dean walked out.

Sam set his sights on his older brother with a growl. Sam stumbled out of the chair until he reached Dean. He gripped Dean by the jacket, ignoring the “whoa, what the hell?” That came from his brother.

“I heard what you said.” Sam slurred out angrily and jerked Dean forward. The older alpha shoved Sam off of him with a scowl.

“Heard what?” Dean furrowed his brows in question, but then Sam launched himself forward. He tackled Dean to the ground in a drunken rage. Sam tried to keep him down, but Dean had the advantage of being sober.

Sam found himself helplessly pinned to the floor. When he stopped struggling, Dean sat back on the ground. Sam rolled onto his side to face Dean and his hair fell in his face- but Dean could see the tears.

“Why do you want to kill my pup?” Sam’s words were choked and he finally broke down completely. He squeezed his eyes shut as pathetic sobs fell from his lips. 

One of Dean’s calloused hands lifted Sam’s face, forcing him to look up. Sam’s teary eyes fluttered open and Dean felt his chest ache. “That’s not what I want.” Dean promised, letting go of Sam’s face.

Sam bent his legs as he curled himself into a ball on the dirty floor. Dean scooted closer to Sam, running his hand over his brother’s side and hushing him. 

Dean remembered when they were children, how he often helped Sam through moments like this. When he bottled up his emotions, they eventually came out in an extreme way. Dean would stay by Sam’s side for however long it took for all the sadness, anger, or fear to go away after Sam held them in for so long. Dean had always been there to pick up the pieces, calming Sam down and assuring him that everything would be okay. 

“Let’s get you up, yeah?” Dean offered when Sam’s breath started to even out. Sam nodded weakly and allowed Dean to help him up. 

“She hates me.” Sam finally murmured, taking his weight off of his brother to sit up on the ground. “I love her and she hates me.” 

“She doesn’t hate you.” Dean assured, looking deep into Sam’s eyes, hoping the younger man believed it. “She just needs more time. And now with the pup? It’s a lot, Sam.”

“What if my pup hates me?” Sam slurred, sounding so broken, beaten down beyond belief. Dean’s heart shattered for his brother. He had spent so much time on you that he didn’t even consider if Sam was hurting just as bad. Dean couldn’t even imagine how Sam was hanging on.

“That’s not going to happen.” Dean spoke firmly, trying desperately to make Sam understand. “Everything is going to be okay, just give it time.”

Sam tried to believe him, he really did. But he just couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is fuel for me to write more! Kudos and especially comments let me know that you guys are interested and it’s worth it for me to continue :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ slut-for-jared


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could be super good or painful depending on which boy you’re rooting for ;)

Another few weeks had passed, but it was more of the same despite Dean’s promise.

Dean was so protective that it was borderline possessive. Sam couldn’t tell if it was his alpha nature, or Dean being Dean. Although, he’d never seen his brother behave this way. Dean had never been so attentive and caring in his entire life, at least to anyone other than Sam in their childhood. But that was never like this.

Sam could scent the change in Dean, that his brother was starting to become broody… as if your pup was his rather than Sam’s. Dean had even gone as far as making a nest on his bed for you two to sleep in. He took as many pillows and blankets from the other rooms as he could fit on his bed. He used his own clothes and some of yours as well, loving the way your scents intertwined. Sam didn’t even know if Dean realized what was happening to him, but it definitely explained the rapid behavior change.

It crushed Sam’s heart, knowing that the other alpha was getting close to you. Dean had told him everything would be okay, but now Sam wasn’t so sure. Not with the way Dean behaved around you in the past few weeks. Sam was terrified that he’d lose his omega before he even had a chance to prove his love to you, to prove he could be a good alpha like you deserve. 

Sam watched as Dean made you breakfast for dinner in the kitchen, but you were nowhere in sight. Dean had a bit of pep in his step and Sam frowned. He was your alpha, he should be the one taking care of you.

Sam had offered to help when Dean first started, but Dean looked at him like he’d grown a second head. “You don’t cook,” he had told Sam. It was true, but he was willing to try for you.

Sam scented that something was off with Dean, well, the smell of him. His scent was overpowered by yours and Sam couldn’t help but wonder. “Don’t look at me like that.” Dean called over his shoulder and Sam stiffened.

“Like what?” The younger alpha cocked his head to the side.

“Like you wanna tear my head off.” Dean scoffed and Sam clenched his jaw. 

“You smell like her.” Sam couldn’t help but approach, sniffing at the air. He missed your scent so much, a small part of him didn’t care that he had to smell it on Dean. 

“I mean, yeah.” Dean shrugged plainly, not saying anything in depth. He tried to be as vague with his brother as he could. Ever since the night when Sam finally broke, they hadn’t spoken of it further. They acted just like they had before- as if it hadn’t even happened. Not to mention they avoided the topic of you almost entirely, Sam being the only one to try and approach the subject. Dean wasn’t ready to talk to his brother about you, not now. He just couldn’t.

The bacon and pancakes were finished and then Dean was leaving Sam behind in the kitchen as quickly as he could. He could scent Sam’s distress and it made guilt run through him. Dean pushed Sam from his mind, he had to. Dean reentered the room with a grin and you clapped your hands together. The sight of your smile pushed everything Sam related away from his mind. 

When Dean was with you, you were his whole world. Nothing could get in the way of that.

“You’re a godsend.” You gratefully accepted the plate and patted the bed beside you. He hopped on next to you and snatched a piece of bacon off the plate. 

You focused on the television as you finished eating. Then you ended up sprawled out, cuddling yourself into the nest Dean had built. You made sure to lay on your side as you snuggled against all the soft pillows. 

Your hand ran over your belly and you sighed. There was a small bump forming already and it struck you that this was really happening. 

You still hadn’t been able to keep track of how ahead you were. You hadn’t been back to the doctor, knowing she’d ask how it was even possible. You tried to find another one, but you procrastinated on the subject… because it terrified you.

You put on a brave face for not only the alphas, but for yourself. However, you suspected that Dean knew that there was a lot more going on in your head then you let on. 

You never thought of children, especially being so young. And now you were having a pup with an alpha who claimed you without your consent. You knew it wasn’t Sam’s fault, but it still wasn’t the ideal situation. With every day that passed you were coming to terms with what had happened and tried to move past it. Dean helped a lot, making sure you felt safe every single day.

If it wasn’t for Dean, you doubted you’d be as far into recovery as you were. Dean was your rock throughout the process, although he often joked that he was your ‘knight in shining armor.’ He always made you laugh, made you happy when you were fearful or sad. Dean was amazing.

The belly bump felt odd beneath your palm. In the beginning you were afraid of so much, but most of all, you were afraid you couldn’t love your pup. After all the pain that was caused to create it, you were scared that seeing your pup would be a constant reminder of what you and Sam had suffered.

But then you saw that little sonogram and you found yourself feeling at ease, like everything would be okay. The second you saw your pup, you were in love.

You feared the kind of life your child would lead, knowing your love for him or her wouldn’t be enough to protect them from the outside world. The bunker was safe, yes, but not baby ready. There was so much to prepare for. All you knew for sure, though, was that you loved your pup and nothing could ever change that.

You thought of keeping the sonogram for yourself, but then you saw the desperate look in Sam’s eyes and you knew he needed it more than you. He seemed to be just hanging on by a thread. You were so scared for Sam, no longer scared of him. You had moved past what happened.

But Dean kept you away from him, even when you wanted to go to Sam. A part of you always wanted to be near your alpha- your mate. You had this draw to him, the claim on your neck tying you together. Not to mention he was the father of your pup. A part of you wanted- waited- for Sam to come to you first. You knew Sam couldn’t, though, mainly due to Dean’s overprotective behavior. 

“You’re not asleep, are you?” Dean chided, flopping down beside you. He grinned when he saw your eyes were open. His hand reached for you, brushing a piece of hair from your face. “What are you thinking about?”

“Stuff.” You muttered, but Dean had a keen eye. He noticed the way your hand tucked under your shirt and ran over your belly.

“Pup stuff?” Dean inquired before his expression shifted to a bit of nervousness. “Or Sam stuff?”

“Both, I guess.” You admitted and he sat up on his elbow, tucking his face in his hand. “How can I take care of a kid when I know what’s out there? And this place? It isn’t even ready for a pup.” You took a deep breath when you felt yourself spiraling. “I just don’t know what I’m gonna do.”

“We, y/n.” Dean corrected with a soft, sympathetic look. “You’re not on your own, okay? And- and we can stop hunting.”

“Dean,”

“I’m serious.” You could already tell he was by the look on his face. “And if you’re worried about the bunker, I can baby proof everything.” You chuckled at the thought and Dean was grateful for your smile, knowing he was the one who caused it. “I can get crib and build it in here and get everything else we need.”

The way he said ‘we’ did not go unnoticed and you weren’t sure how to react. You were glad he was willing to do all of this but you couldn’t help but wonder; “what about Sam?”

“What about him?” You almost couldn’t believe that those words came from Dean. If you hadn’t heard it for yourself, you wouldn’t have believed he actually said that.

Your brows furrowed and Dean knew instantly that he couldn’t take back his slip up. “It’s his pup too, Dean. I can’t just keep him away forever.” You rolled onto your back and then ran your hand over your belly again and sighed. “It’s not right.”

“It’s that easy? After everything?” Dean wasn’t sure why he was arguing, he knew you were right. But the way you spoke about Sam made him feel as if he’d lose you. Biology would rule him out, there was no way he could compete with Sam’s claim. Dean knew Sam was hurting, but he just couldn’t lose you after everything.

“You’re gonna have to let me talk to him at some point.” You had been pushing the topic for weeks, but Dean was stubborn as hell. “He’s just as much of a victim as I was.” You were full of sympathy, it was something Dean admired about you. Dean sighed and muttered an apologized softly, resting his own hand over yours on your belly. 

“What if I’m not a good mom?” You whispered after a few long, silent moments. A deep frown etched onto Dean’s face. 

“Don’t say that.” Dean pleaded with you, scooting himself closer until his body was snug against your side. One hand stayed on your belly while the other rested on your cheek, causing you to turn your head. “You’ll be amazing. You are amazing.”

“I’m just worrying too much I guess.” You tried to ease the fretful energy coming from Dean. “I’m not ready for back problems and swollen ankles.” You joked, scoffing out a laugh, hoping the tension would leave Dean. “I’m a mess already, can you imagine me fully pregnant?” You giggled even before you could get your joke out. “I’m gonna look like something we hunt!”

You turned to Dean, expecting to see at least a smile. And he wore one, but it wasn’t out of amusement. His smile was light, almost unseen. His eyes held a softness in them, his emotion shining through. Dean couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“You’re so beautiful, y/n.” Dean confessed with such sincerity that it made your heart race. “You’ll always be beautiful to me, no matter what.” He looked at you with such devotion, you couldn’t believe you hadn’t picked up on it before. You didn’t even know how to react.

Just as your lips parted to speak, Dean leaned in. His lips brushed against yours and you felt like you’d been shocked. He pulled back immediately and sat up on his knees. 

“I- I’m sorry-“ Dean swallowed thickly, unable to meet your eyes when you sat up. “I’ve just been thinking about doing that and-“ 

“Shut up for a second.” You silenced him with a kiss, your soft hands moving to cup his cheeks. Dean opened his mouth and your tongue slid over his as you tasted each other for the first time. You admittedly thought of doing this before, kissing Dean. But you had no idea how… right it would feel. 

You parted with a sigh and wide eyes. For a minute the two you just stared at each other, panting and watching for a reaction. Then you kneed closer as his hands moved to cup your cheeks. An exhilarated feeling shot through your body at the connection. It’s like everything and everyone else was forgotten, it was just the two of you in that moment. 

Dean practically purred when your fingers moved to the back of his neck. Dean’s hands left your face in favor of tucking beneath your thighs. He pulled you into his lap, your folded legs resting on the sides of his. He needed to feel you close. 

Your belly bumped against his and he grunted, trying to make the thoughts of putting his own pup in your belly disappear.

But it was too late, the thought was planted and Dean felt his cock harden. Your body felt so good against his, your lips fit so perfectly with his own. Your scent surrounded him and intertwined so perfectly with his. Nothing had ever felt so right in his entire life.

You pressed yourself against him when you felt it and gasped. “I’m so sorry,” Dean groaned, dropping his head down to your shoulder, unconsciously avoiding the side with the claim.

“Don’t be,” you promised, grinding down onto his bulge to let him know it was okay. You had no idea where the sudden need came from, but your body felt electrified. Your fingers tangled into the back of his hair and gently tugged his head up. “You’re so good to me, Dean.” You pressed a series of kisses to his lips between words. “I wanna make you feel as good as you make me feel.” 

Dean pulled back, only to rest his forehead on yours. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Dean promised breathlessly. “I’m not gonna be upset.”

A light smile crossed your lips as you pulled back enough to look into his eyes. “I want this.” 

“Are you sure?” Dean needed to hear you say it, it needed to be the truth. He was worried that you felt as if you had to, but then your thumb stroked his cheek.

“I’m so tired of being treated like I’m made of glass,” you admitted in a sigh. “I just want things to be normal, I want to be treated normally.” Dean swallowed but nodded in understanding. “I want you, Dean. I promise.”

“If you ever feel uncomfortable, don’t be afraid to tell me.” Dean encouraged.

“I will.” You assured and it was good enough for Dean. His hands found your body gently, moving you until you were laying down against the bed. Your heartbeat quickened when his fingers curled beneath the hem of your shirt.

“Do you want to stop?” Dean asked, quickly withdrawing. But your hand reached for his, clasping it in your own as you shook your head.

“I- do you want to?” You asked shyly. Your other hand moved over your slightly rounded out belly and you bit your lip. “Even though… y’know…”

“More than anything.” Dean insisted and you untensed beneath him. He went back to his task, gently pulling your sleep shirt from your body. Dean licked his lips when he recognized the shirt as his.

Dean littered your body with kisses, all over your belly and up to your chest. He finally pulled the garment over your head and when it came off, he noticed blush dusting your cheeks. You hadn’t been wearing a bra and your hands moved to cover yourself.

“You’re so beautiful.” Dean’s repeated words made your heart flutter and you blushed further. “You don’t have to hide from me.” Dean ran his hands over your arms, leaning down to press more kisses to your collarbone, muttering quiet praises.

When you were comfortable enough to uncover yourself, Dean purred. He nuzzled his face into your chest, capturing one of your nipples between his lips. He sucked gently as you gasped, then he moved to the other.

Your fingers stroked through his cropped hair. You hummed in content and Dean could scent the slick forming between your legs. It made his cock even harder.

He sat back briefly to pull his shirt over his head, then moved his fingers into the waistband of your sleep pants. “Is this okay?”

“Yes.” You whimpered and Dean bit his lip. He carefully tugged your pajama bottoms and underwear down your legs. You lifted your hips so he could pull the clothing away and Dean groaned when he did.

“Such a pretty omega.” Dean praised, gently running his hand over your bare thighs. “I’m gonna go slow, okay? I don’t want to hurt you.” You parted your legs so he could kneel between them. “I need to get you ready first. I want this to be perfect.”

Dean leaned over you, connecting his lips to yours. You moaned into the kiss, running your hands over his bare chest. His fingers gingerly moved between your legs and you gasped when his thumb brushed over your clit.

“This okay?” Dean wondered and you nodded eagerly. The little spark of pleasure that came from his simple touch made you needy for more. As Dean kissed you passionately, his fingertips ran through your folds, nearly moaning when he felt how wet you were.

He knew you were a virgin… before. That you’d never actually had real sex- Dean would not classify your first time as that. He wanted to make you feel good, to make sure you knew that it wasn’t a thing to fear. He wanted you to be comfortable with yourself, with your urges. You needed to know that sex was a good thing.

It seemed to be working because your cunt was already dripping with slick from his kisses and light touches. He parted his lips from yours to look into your eyes as he pushed a single digit inside.

You were so warm, so tight, like hot silk wrapped around him. Your lips parted when he withdrew his single finger before pushing in two. A little moan slipped out when he buried them knuckle deep and curled.

“You’re so good for me.” Dean praised once more. He leaned over your body and captured your lips in a kiss. One hand rested between your legs and the other on your waist. “If it gets too much, I can stop.” Dean repeated and you were quiet, lustful eyes locked on his hand between your legs.

Dean brushed his free hand down your outer thigh. Then he pressed his fingers inside of you again. Your pussy was so warm and tight around him. Dean couldn’t stop himself from letting out a groan. When you didn’t tell him to stop, he thrust his fingers a little harder. A moan escaped you and Dean never parted his lips from yours for a second.

“You're doing so good ‘mega.” Dean praised as he began to thrust his fingers in and out. He kept a steady pace, pulling more moans and whimpers from you. The room filled with beautiful sounds as he continued to pleasure you. You’re so tight around his fingers, Dean can’t even imagine how good you'll feel around his cock.

He thumbed at your clit as he slid his index and middle fingers into you again and again. He moaned in appreciation at how wet you were for him. His cock was practically throbbing in his pants. Dean eased his fingers in and out, curing them inside you, drawing out whimpers and opening you up. He felt you clenching around him and he picked up speed. He wanted nothing more than for you to feel good.

You came with a moan, your body squeezing around Dean tight as he held his finger deep inside, working you through the pleasure.

“Please.” You whimpered and Dean groaned against your lips. Dean lifted his head enough to meet your desire filled eyes. “I wanna try- I’m ready.”

Dean sat up finally, your begging becoming too much for him. Dean watched as you began to move onto your hands and knees, but he stopped you. You wore a look of confusion, your head tilting to the side. “I thought omegas were supposed to present…”

You sounded so unsure, so innocent. You had no idea what to do beyond the internet and Sam. It made Dean’s throat feel dry. “Are you sure you want to? Be honest.”

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be.” You assured and closed in on Dean. Your hands cupped his stubbly cheeks and you looked into his worried eyes. “And I’m gonna go crazy if you ask me again.” At that Dean cracked a smile and so did you, leaning in for a quick kiss.

“To answer your question, I wanna see you.” Dean groaned and you sat back as he pulled his pants and boxers down his legs. You nearly gasped when you saw his long, thick cock, his knot already starting to bulge as the base as he stroked himself.

Dean was about to ask if you were still okay, but then he saw your expression. Your cheeks were flushed with blush and you were practically drooling as you looked down at his cock. Your suppressed omega urges were quickly coming to surface after being denied for so long. You felt a desperation to feel him inside of you. Your legs squeezed together and Dean smirked. 

You watched with hungry eyes as Dean moved to sit back against the headboard. “Come here, y/n.” Dean spoke, his voice a deep rumble. But before he could even get the words fully out, you were crawling into his lap.

Your slick cunt rubbed against his cock and you gasped, your arms encircling his neck. “I want it.” You whined pathetically as you writhed on his lap. Your forehead dropped to his shoulder as you clung to him tighter. Dean never felt so lucky in his entire life.

“I’m gonna give you exactly what you want, omega.” Dean stroked the back of your head, his fingers running through your hair and reached for his cock with the other. He gripped his cock and pressed the tip between your folds. “I’m gonna go gentle, promise.”

The thick drag of his cock pushing up inside you made you keen. Dean tried to take things slow, he really did, but you seemed to have another idea. You shimmied your hips and sank down further. 

You’re so wet, absolutely dripping with slick, it made it easy for Dean’s cock to slip inside you. You moaned, sinking down fully until you rested on lap and the feeling of being so full was divine. A deep groan rumbled from Dean when you clenched around him tight. You tried to move, but then Dean gripped both your hips and held you still. He knew you would need a moment to adjust, despite your pleas for friction. His fingers rubbed soothing circles on your thighs as he resisted the urge to fuck up into you.

He finally allowed you to lift your hips, drawing them up slowly before dropping down. Your jaw dropped and Dean grunted out your name. You felt so perfect around him, he’d never felt anything so right in the world.

Dean knew heaven existed and this moment would definitely be his.

This time instead of pausing, you and Dean worked together. Although Dean ended up doing most of the work, his hands gripping your hips and guiding you to bounce on his cock while you held onto him and moaned. 

“So good,” you cried out when Dean’s cock brushed against the sweet spot you didn’t know you had. Dean felt you react, shivering in pleasure as your nails started to dig into his back. 

You were so full of him, you’d never felt anything so intimate before. Dean nuzzled his nose against your neck and scented you. Dear god, your scent was so intoxicating. 

Dean’s hand trailed down the front of your body, his hand brushing over the light belly bump. Dean tilted his head and captured your lips with his. You moaned into his mouth as you sank back down onto his cock, Dean’s hips bucking to meet you halfway. You were too deep in bliss to notice as Dean’s hand moved lower, pausing on your stomach. As he continued to thrust into your pussy, Dean pretended that it was his pup filling you up. Just like he had for weeks.

Dean grunted against your lips as you gasped, both of you feeling his knot start to expand. His fingers slipped past your belly and he found your clit. Dean’s thumb pressed to the sensitive bud and you squeaked, your hips jolting. 

Dean started to thrust harder when your moans increased. You were so responsive, so desperate. It only took a few more seconds before you were falling apart on his cock. You gasped into his mouth as pleasure pulsed through you. The orgasm was so intense, much more than the first. You felt as if you blacked out for a moment. You held onto Dean and moaned out your release.

At the sound of you, the feel of you, Dean’s knot began to expand further, catching at your entrance. His thrusts started to become restricted. He pushed his cock in deep and then his knot popped, his cum spilling inside you. A long, deep groan came from Dean as he basked in the pleasure of being inside you, of filling you up with his knot and seed. You squeaked when your hips jerked up, finding that he was trapped inside of you.

“Such a good girl.” Dean purred, wrapping his arms around you and squeezing you close. His hand cupped the back of your head as you panted against his neck. “How you feelin’?” Dean muttered against your ear and you quivered.

“‘S big.” You whimpered, your pussy squeezing him tight. Dean couldn’t bite back a moan at the stimulation. “Feels good.” You practically slurred and Dean chuckled in his head, wondering if being drunk on pleasure was a thing.

Dean held you tight to his chest as he maneuvered down onto his back. It took a bit of reaching, but Dean managed to pull the blanket over your bodies. 

You cuddled against Dean and he hummed, running his hands over your back. You felt yourself getting increasingly tired, your eyes drooping shut in Dean’s hold. Your head was rested to his collarbone, nuzzling against the warmth of his skin.

Dean too felt him relaxing, his cock slowly softening inside of you. His knot hadn’t subsided and it probably wasn’t close either. You felt so amazing, being in his arms, like you were meant to be there all along. Dean’s eyes fluttered shut and he exhaled in content. With everything going on, all the chaos and confusion, Dean was only sure of one thing. This was meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is fuel for me to write more! Kudos and especially comments let me know that you guys are interested and it’s worth it for me to continue :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ slut-for-jared where I accept requests


	14. Chapter 14

When you awoke, Dean’s knot had finally subsided. There was a dull yet pleasing ache between your legs. You pressed your hands gently to Dean’s chest as you sat up. The blanket slipped down your back and you shivered at the cold. Dean laid still beneath you, sleeping deeply with a peaceful look on his face.

You pulled off of him with a little squeak and his release dripped down between your thighs. You moved to roll to the side of the bed before climbing to your feet. You used a towel in your hamper to clean his seed from between your legs, then returned it to the basket. 

You collected your sleep clothing and pulled them back on to shield you from the cold. You recovered Dean with the blankets gently, pressing a kiss to his forehead before creeping out into the hallway. You missed the way Dean hummed in content in his sleep. 

You padded down the hall and ended up in the kitchen. You tried to be quiet as you pulled open the fridge. Then you heard footsteps behind you and knew you were busted, but not by who you suspected. “Y/n?”

You looked over your shoulder at the voice. “What are you doing up, Sam?” 

“I heard something’.” He mumbled, making sure to keep his distance from you. Sam watched as you set milk on the counter then dug through the cabinets for a box of cereal. 

“Sorry.” You gave him an apologetic smile before returning to your task. 

“You didn’t wake me up.” Sam quickly explained. His nose twitched as he sniffed the air. Images flashed in his mind when he realized why your scent was off. Sam pressed his lips into a thin line as he tried his hardest to remain level headed. He knew he had no right to be upset with you, but that didn’t stop the jealousy from bubbling up. “So, um… are you and Dean…?”

“I’m not sure how to answer that.” You chuckled awkwardly as you poured the cereal into the bowl. Sam couldn’t resist taking a step closer, it had been so long since he’d been near you. 

“He cares about you.” Sam disclosed in a low tone as you poured milk in the bowl.

“I know… I care about him too.” You swallowed a lump in your throat as you moved to the table. You retrieved a spoon then took a seat. You took a bite of your cereal then gestured to the seat across from yours. Sam froze for a moment before sitting.

“You… you’re okay with talking to me?” Sam asked shyly, almost too afraid to meet your eyes. 

“More like I’ve been waiting.” Sam watched with furrowed brows as you spoke, then as you took another bite. 

“Is that okay with Dean?” Sam finally lifted his head, meeting your tired eyes with his saddened ones. If Dean has been overprotective before, Sam couldn’t even imagine the way he’d behave now that you two- no- Sam has to push those thoughts away. The betrayal from his brother was far to heart wrenching to think about. 

“It’s not up to him anymore. Shouldn’t have been in the first place.” You decided aloud. It was about time, you thought to yourself as you took another bite of your cereal.

“What do you mean?” Sam’s jaw clenched at your words. He forced himself to swallow down his rising frustration. “Dean’s been keeping you away on purpose?”

“He said it’d be better for everyone.” You shrugged and continued to eat, not even registering to mood shift in Sam.

“How long has he been telling you that?” Okay, so you definitely noticed his change of tone. You looked up and his gaze had gained serious intensity. 

“Don’t get mad at him.” You sighed, not wanting things to escalate because of you. You avoided speaking further about the other alpha, instead choosing to take another bite as Sam watched you. “Sorry, ‘m hungry.” You mumbled.

“Don’t apologize.” Sam scoffed and shook his head. “I should be the one apologizing.” His shoulders dropped as he sighed. 

“You know I don’t blame you, don’t you?” You spoke up and Sam felt his heart stop. He’d been hoping, praying, to hear those words for so long. He needed you to know that he would never hurt you, ever. And you did, he knew that now. But despite your words, Sam couldn’t unburden himself.

You saw the look in his eyes and knew that a part of him still couldn’t believe that it was true. It had taken you a long time to get to this point, but the words you spoke were entirely the truth. You felt no blame or resentment towards your friend. You were no longer frightened by his presence. Nightmares and flashbacks no longer kept you awake at night. You managed to find a state of recovery.

You stood from the chair suddenly and Sam held his breath, anxious knowing that you could leave him at any second. He looked up and was met with your soft smile. Then you moved to take a seat right beside him. Your soft hands rested over the back of his. Sam allowed you to guide his hand and he gasped when he felt your rounded belly beneath his palm.

Sam’s eyes watered immediately at the gesture, casting up to meet your gentle gaze. You could tell he had no idea what to say by the way his lips parted then clamped shut. A tear slipped down his cheeks and Sam sniffled. It wasn’t exactly the reaction you had hoped for.

“What’s wrong?” Your soft voice was filled with concern and it just made Sam feel so much worse, so much more guilty. Your hand uncovered his and moved to his cheek, thumbing away a tear. He shivered under your touch, nuzzling into the warmth of your hand subconsciously.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized in a whisper, eyes fluttering shut. “I’m so sorry.”

Your heart broke at his words, knowing he still carried a deep guilt. You had made the decision to work towards freeing yourself while Sam held onto that pain, even burying himself in it. A big part of you blamed yourself as well as Dean for that. You and Dean had been so focused on you that Sam was left to suffer alone. You weren’t going to let that happen any more.

“I know this isn’t what you wanted. You deserve so much better.” Sam continued weakly, using as much willpower as he could to not stutter over his words. “It’s my fault.”

“Sam,” you spoke his name with such kindness, it made his heart skip a beat. “Please don’t say that. The only person to blame is the witch.” Your other hand found rested on his other cheek and you forced his head up. His glossy, hazel eyes met your own. His hand never left your belly. “It’s not your fault.” 

“It is!” Sam’s voice was hoarse as he exclaimed. Then he swallowed the lump in his throat. “I told Dean that we had it covered and that he could stay back,” Sam confessed. “If he had been there then none of this would have happened.”

“What are you talking about, Sam?” You couldn’t help the curiosity that built as Sam struggled through his words.

“I all but begged Dean to stay back so,” Sam sucked in a breath. “So I could be alone with you.” Your own expression turned confused at his sorrowful gaze. You didn’t say a word and Sam felt obligated to continue. “I wanted it to be just us without Dean in the way. I thought maybe if it was just you and I then I could…”

“You could what?” You sounded as if you were holding your breath when you prompted him to continue.

“I could finally tell you how I felt.” Time seemed at a standstill as your eyes met. A deeply saddened smile crossed Sam’s lips and you knew he was fighting back more tears. “I love you.” He choked out and you felt your heart stop. Your lips parted to speak, but Sam shook his head. “You don’t have to say anything.” 

“Sam-“ perplexity overtook and you weren’t sure how to continue, how much you should say to him. “If you had said that to me before…” you started, removing your hands from his cheeks to fold them in your lap. You didn’t have to say it, Sam knew what you were implying.

“What?” Sam felt something spark inside of him that he hadn’t felt in a long time. Hope. But aside that was confusion and disbelief. “You-?”

You scoffed out a weak laugh and shook your head. “I thought you knew.” Your elbow dropped to the table and you rested your head in your palm, still facing him. “I had a crush on you after we first met.” 

Sam felt frozen as you spoke. When he finally registered your words, he could only come up with one of his own. “Had?”

“I don’t know what else to say.” You sighed, a feeling of remorse overcoming you at Sam’s confused, saddened expression. He had seemed so hopeful, only for you to unintentionally crush his heart. You didn’t know what reaction to expect from your return confession, but you didn’t want to lie to your friend.

“What about now?” Sam’s voice was a mere whisper that you almost didn’t hear.

You took a deep breath before sighing. “I’m not sure, Sam. I could tell you what you want to hear, but it wouldn’t be entirely the whole truth.” 

Sam processed your words before his jaw clenched in realization. “Is it because of Dean?”  
Your eyes fluttered shut as you sat back up straight. “I’m sorry.” Sam knew he’d crossed the line by prodding further after you put so much effort into working up the courage to tell the truth. 

“I don’t want to focus on the past, on what happened.” You declared aloud. “And I don’t want to try and force some sort of future.” Sam’s hand still hadn’t left your belly, not even as the two of you spoke. You hand landed over his and your shoulders untensed. “All I know is that I love this pup. Our pup. And I’m going to do everything in my power to give them the best life possible.”

A tight lipped but genuine smile stretched across Sam’s lips as he nodded in agreement. His dimples showed and it made you happy. It had been so long since you’d seen him wear any other expression than sadness. 

“While the idea of being a mom scares the hell out of me, I’m okay with it.” You promised Sam and the younger alpha felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. “You’re gonna be a dad, Sam.” He nodded with a shuddering breath at you words, a smile still on his lips. “Which means you need to start taking better care of yourself.” You patted his cheek with a slight chuckle, attempting to keep things light.

“I- I know.” Sam swallowed, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. “At first it was all flashbacks and then with the pup… I was scared to death that you’d hate me forever.” Sam swallowed down his nervousness. “I thought drinking would help, but it didn’t. Then I just… I kinda lost it.”

You sighed at his admission, but offered a reassuring smile. You had been taken care of for so long, you finally felt strong enough to do the same. You weren’t going to let him suffer any further, you wanted to help him. “I never hated you. I could never.”

Nothing could describe the relief Sam felt at your words. He’d been so scared for so long, but now he knew the truth. You didn’t resent him, not one bit. While things with you and Dean were changing, so were things with you and him. You wanted Sam to be a part of your life, of your pup’s life. He still had a chance. It was enough for Sam.

You sniffed at the air, at the musky yet sweet smell that was so perfectly Sam was no longer intertwined with sadness. You relaxed with the familiar scent around you, inhaling deeply and the alpha noticed immediately. You blushed and looked away from him. “You scent… it’s nice.” You avoided going into detail of how desperately you longed for just his scent. And you definitely didn’t mention the pleasant throbbing that came from the claim due to being so close to your mate after so long. 

“I missed yours.” Sam confessed without hesitation and you just nodded in agreement. Before you or Sam could speak further, loud and quick footsteps echoed through the hall. Dean froze to a stop at the entrance of the kitchen, his eyes wide and his hair disheveled. His clothes were lazily pulled back on. He looked far from the peaceful man you’d left.

“I woke up and you were gone.” Dean sounded worried as he looked to you and approached, then he took in the entire scene in front of him. You and Sam were so very close and had clearly been in deep conversation. Sam’s hand was tucked under your shirt and rested on your belly. Your hand rested over Sam’s hand and the relief Dean felt when seeing you quickly morphed into feeling threatened.

“I woke up and I was hungry.” You spoke calmly, shooting him a reassuring smile. Dean’s expression softened for a moment, then he glanced at Sam and his jaw clenched. “We were just talking.”

“It’s late.” Dean pointed out, making his way over to you. It took everything he had to not push Sam away and pull you into the protective hold of his arms. Sam seemed to take the hint, not wanting to duke it out with his brother at the moment, especially not in front of you. He could smell the pheromones radiating off of Dean, trying to assert himself as the top alpha- your alpha. 

Sam reluctantly pulled away while Dean guided you from the chair. “Please get some rest.” Dean muttered to you, pressing a kiss to the top of your head as he hugged you briefly, coating you in his scent. 

You admittedly were tired, so you nodded quietly, oblivious the the way Dean silently challenged his brother. You looked up to Dean then back to Sam. You offered Sam a little wave before exiting the kitchen. Dean growled the second you left. 

“She wanted to see me and you kept her away?” Sam finally questioned and Dean clenched his jaw tighter. Dean’s expression was almost feral. Sam knew that catching you with him after what happened between you two most definitely wasn’t good. 

“I had a good reason.” Dean spit back, unabashed jealousy rising in his chest.

“You were selfish. You knew how I felt, how I was hurting, how she was hurting. You must’ve seen it.” Sam tried to remain calm and level headed. But Dean wasn’t on the same page. Not even close.

Dean’s jaw ticked as he tried to control himself, but he couldn’t. Not after seeing you and Sam so close. “You know what I did see? I saw her sobbing, crushed beneath you.” Sam’s eyes went wide in the harsh direction Dean had taken this in. “She was covered in blood, sweat, tears,”

“Stop it.” Sam grit his teeth and clenched his eyes shut. Sam knew Dean was trying to hurt him on purpose. Well, not so much Dean himself, but his alpha side. The alpha inside of him was insanely threatened by Sam and the claim you wore, even after you and Dean had been together.

The fear of losing you after finally getting you morphed into anger- anger directed at the other alpha. Alphas, especially after sex, were known to become volatile towards any form of threat. Sam suspected that if he and Dean weren’t family, if they weren’t so close, that Dean would have reacted as such. But Dean knew how to hurt Sam much worse without even having to use his fists. 

“Bruises too. Though maybe you broke some bones.” Dean scoffed humorlessly. “Oh wait, you did.”

“Please, stop.” Sam begged, trying to block out his brother’s words and the horrid memories that came with them.

“If it wasn’t for Cas, who knows if she could have recovered physically.” Dean’s tone was gruff, deadly even. Sam refused to open his eyes so he couldn’t see the glare in Dean’s eyes that was nearly feral. “I helped her through the rest. I was there for her. I’m the one she needs, not you.” Dean growled out and then Sam heard stomping footsteps, the echo of them fading away.

Sam finally opened his eyes and tears slipped down his cheeks. He took a shuddering gasp and clenched his fists. In a flash of rage, Sam launched his hand forward. He shoved the bowl you had left from the table and it flew across the room, smashing against the wall before shattering to the ground.

But that did nothing to help. His head dropped again as he sobbed quietly. Dean had gone out of his way to try and hurt Sam, that much he knew. Maybe he was throwing it in Sam’s face due to jealousy, or maybe to try and make Sam back down before he could muster up the ability to challenge Dean. Either way, it worked.

Just when Sam thought everything would finally start to get better, that hope was snatched away. This time by his own brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is fuel for me to write more! Kudos and especially comments let me know that you guys are interested and it’s worth it for me to continue :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ slut-for-jared where I accept requests


	15. Chapter 15

A knock woke Sam and he furrowed his brows in confusion. It took him a moment to recall that he’d actually made it back to his room last night. He sniffed at the air and he could tell it was you, even through the door. He practically jumped to his feet and moved to open the door. A soft smile crossed his lips at the sight of you.

You were dressed in pajamas and your hair was a bit of a mess, but you were just as beautiful as ever. “Can we talk?”

“Y- yeah of course.” Sam ushered you in and couldn’t help but inhale as you walked passed. 

“If you wanna scent me, just ask.” You quipped and Sam’s cheeks flushed. “Do you mind if I sit?” Sam wanted to tell you that you didn’t have to ask permission, but all he managed was a nod.  
You sank down onto the soft mattress, your hands tugging at the edges of your shirt. It proved useless, though. A bit of skin still poked out from where your belly was getting bigger with everyday. 

“Is everything okay?” Sam asked and you shrugged. Sam moved to sit beside you, his body stiffening when your head rested on his shoulder.

Talking to Sam last night made you realize how much you truly missed his company, even just as friendship. You missed talking with him and being close. You just wanted things to be how they used to be with Sam. He relaxed then his arm wrapped around your back, his hand landing on your shoulder to hug you to him. 

“I missed this.” You murmured and Sam hummed in agreement. “I miss being around you, I miss our friendship.”

“So do I.” Sam admitted in a deep sigh. Sam recalled the last time you two had been in a similar scenario before the witch. It had been the night before you two searched the house. 

Sam had been resting with his back against the headboard of the bed you two shared for the stay. You were curled against him, your legs thrown perpendicular over his and your arms around him. You were practically in his lap as you cuddled him. Sam had been reading to you and you’d fallen asleep against his chest, but he continued reading.

Those moments were golden to Sam. You two had always been so close, but there was something about you falling asleep on him that stuck out. It felt so domestic, so normal. It was everything Sam craved in life, having you at his side.

“What did Dean say to you after I left?” You finally spoke up, pulling him from his thoughts after the long, oddly comfortable silence. 

So that’s what this was about. You were worried about him and Dean. You could tell how off things were between the two of them. “Why?” You leaned back and looked up at him and Sam swallowed thickly.

“He came back with this… this look on his face.” You bit the inside of your cheek as you searched for the right words. “I could tell he felt guilty about something and I know that sometimes his anger gets the best of him.”

Sam almost scoffed at that. Dean didn’t seem to feel too bad when he had tormented Sam with his words. “Doesn’t matter.” Sam muttered, trying to push the whole memory from his head. His gaze cast away from yours and your brows furrowed.

“It does to me.” You declared and Sam’s mind raced. 

“He just said to not upset you.” Sam blurted out and he even confused himself. He had no idea why he was lying for his brother, especially after everything that Dean had said to him. 

Relief seemed to wash over you and that’s when Sam knew why he lied. It was for your sake, not Dean’s. “That’s it?” You asked softly and Sam nodded. “Oh… alright.” 

You two basked in each other’s scents, relishing in the comfort of one another. The whole time was spent in pleasant silence with only a bit of conversation. It was what you both needed after being separated for so long. 

You left about an hour after all of that, though, telling Sam you were gonna get back to Dean before he woke up. Sam has to bite back his disappointment at that. 

Sam found himself in the kitchen after. When he reached into the fridge, he grabbed orange juice instead of beer. You were very worried about him and you had expressed that the night before. You had told Sam he needed to take better care of himself and he knew you were right. It was the wake up call he had needed. Sam knew that the pup would need him to be healthy rather than a walking disaster.

Sam was willing, even eager to make those changes. He wanted to do that for you. Sam would do anything for you. He knew it would be better for himself in the long run as well.

Sam opted to go for a run that morning after speaking with you, returning just in time to see you seated at the library table. You weren’t alone, though. Dean was with you, seated right beside you, hunched over your iPad.

“I like it too.” Sam heard Dean say as he walked down the stairs. 

You turned and Sam was met with an excited grin. You scrambled to your feet excitedly with the device in hand. You stopped right in front of Sam and turned the screen towards him. “Look how cute this is!”

Sam shot a glance at Dean and his brother’s smile faltered. Sam brushed it off and looked down to the device, a grin of his own appearing. You were looking at cribs online. 

Sam had worried that you only said that you were okay for his benefit, but the look on your face assured him that you had spoken the truth. You were actually fine- excited even- at the idea of having a pup. You wanted to have his pup. The thought made his heart swell with joy.

Seeing the smile on Sam’s face made your heart skip a beat. 

You weren’t exactly sure what to call your relationship with Dean, but it was definitely something. It was something that you didn’t want to give up, but you couldn’t stop the need for your alpha. The claim on your neck combined with the pup in your belly and the redeveloping feelings for Sam made it all so much more complicated. You knew it wasn’t fair to them and you felt insanely guilty, but you refused to let your internal struggle show. They already spent so much time worrying about you as is.

The pup was growing more and more, you weren’t sure by how much, though. You’d been judging by the baby bump that seemed to be getting bigger every single day. You wanted to be ready for when the pup finally came and you wanted not only Dean, but also Sam by your side through every step. You needed them both.

You couldn’t help but focus on Sam’s mesmerizing eyes as the scanned the screen. The crib you picked had light blue, painted wood and was oval shaped. A white canopy cover rounded one end of it. It was simple, but you enjoyed the style. Your eyes were full of wonder and a dimpled smile crossed Sam’s lips. “I love it.” A little chuckle of happiness escaped him at your smile.

“Three out of three!” You spun with glee and headed back to the table. Sam felt a sense of assurance, knowing that you valued his input. “We need to order this one!” Dean couldn’t resist giving in, there was no way he could refuse your wide smile. Dean found it sweet that you could still get excited over the little things in life. 

“I’m on it, sweetheart.” Dean took the device and tapped at the screen. Instead of on his hands, Sam focused on the way Dean’s nose scrunched. “You need a shower. You stink.” Dean announced without even looking at Sam.

You scoffed at the words the older alpha directed at the younger. You looked over your shoulder and mouthed, “ignore him,” and Sam sighed out a small laugh of amusement.

“I went for a run.” Sam announced aloud, his words directed towards you. He hoped he didn’t seem too eager for your approval, but Sam wanted you to know that he was trying to do better for himself like you hoped.

“That’s good, Sam.” You praised and Sam stood a little straighter. His shoulders squared and he exhaled with a smile. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you.” You nodded in response to Sam's gratefulness. Then you looked back down to the device, missing the way Dean glanced between you two. Sam wasn’t sure what was running through his brothers head and he wasn’t going to stick around and find out.

You waited until Sam was out of sight before you met Dean’s eyes. “What’s up with you?” You inquired and Dean rolled his eyes. “Don’t you get an attitude with me.” You pointed at the older alpha and he bit his lip.

“What changed?” Dean asked lowly and you tilted your head. “Not even two months ago you couldn’t sleep without nightmares, nightmares about him.” Dean gestured behind him to where Sam had gone. “And now you’re all gung-ho team Sam? You’re suddenly okay with wearing his claim, carrying his pup? How?”

You took a deep breath at Dean’s words before answering. “I’m not suddenly okay, Dean. You know that better than anyone. You’ve been with me this whole time, you helped me work through this, and I am so grateful. But I’ve moved on, I’ve stopped worrying about the past. I just want to focus on the present and my baby.” Your hand found his cheek and Dean allowed you to cup his face. “You need to do the same, Dean. You can’t treat your own brother like a pariah. You need to stop blaming Sam. You know it’s not his fault.”

“I- I don’t know if I can.” Dean admitted with a shake of his head. “I know it’s not fair to him,” Dean swallowed thickly. “I know that. But I can’t just…” his words faded out, unable to continue. 

You observed Dean for a long moment, taking in his expression and his body language. “Is this because of you and I?” You couldn’t hold back your suspicions. He averted his gaze almost immediately. Your hands folded in your lap and Dean bit his lip. His throat felt dry and he swallowed, not speaking a word. 

But it was an answer enough. 

“Right.” You exhaled and pressed your hands to the table. You pushed yourself to stand and a frown etched onto Dean’s face. 

“Y/n,” Dean grasped your wrist, his tone already turning to a plea. “Wait.”

“You don’t get to do this to Sam, not over me.” The last thing you wanted was to be the cause for damaging the relationship the brothers had. 

You pulled away from Dean, leaving him seated at the table. He dropped his head, raking his fingers through his hair. Dean had tried so hard to not lose you to the other alpha, yet he felt as if he was the one to push you away.

You avoided him for the majority of the day, busying yourself with simple chores. Dean tried to block out the knowledge that Sam was with you the whole time. The two of you were getting closer and closer. Dean was caught between feeling endangered and hurt by your repairing relationship with Sam. Dean couldn’t help the thoughts that raced through his worried mind. What if you didn’t need him anymore? What if you didn’t want him?

That night Dean found you in his room, tucked into your side of the nest. Dean felt relief wash over him at the sight. You were awake, the television playing in the background. 

Dean kicked off his pants and shoes, leaving him in just his boxers and t-shirt. He crawled into bed beside you and kept his eyes on you. You didn’t move away, but you didn’t snuggle closer like you usually did.

“Are you still mad at me?” Dean asked in a sad mumble, worry etched across his face.

“I wasn’t mad.” You offered. Your expression was unreadable, though. You pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his nose, much like Dean often did to you. Then you turned to your side, your back facing away from Dean. Dean pressed against your back and nuzzled his face into your neck, tucking his arms around you and holding you tight. He missed being close to you. A day seemed like an eternity without you. He felt you sigh just before you spoke again. “But I will be if you can’t get over this jealousy thing.”

Dean told himself he would, he really did. But then you started leaving his bed at night. 

Every night over the next week you’d leave him in his sleep. Dean would always wake up when you would sneak back under the covers. You always said you’d gone to the restroom whenever he asked. Dean thought he was just being paranoid, but the pattern was clear and he started to suspect.

You waited for Dean to fall asleep before you moved, gently climbing out from under the covers. You made it out into the hallway and ended up in Sam’s room. The door was opened and you slipped inside. 

“Did Dean wake up?” Sam questioned as you crawled in beside him. He was rested on his back and you took your place beside him, resting your head on his shoulder. Your nose nuzzled against his neck and you inhaled deeply, taking in his scent.

You didn’t like either man hurting because of you. You could only hope that sharing your time would be enough for both of them and for you. You spent your days with Dean and your nights talking with Sam. While it wasn’t the greatest plan and it made you feel guilt-ridden as hell, it was the best you could come up with at the time.

“Nuh uh.” You hummed, coming out of your own head. You began wiggling yourself impossibly close to the alpha, but your belly had gotten a bit bigger, halting you from cuddling even closer. 

“Y/n, omega,” Sam tried to calm your frustration. His hand fell to your hip and he held you still. There was an ache deep inside of you that longed for Sam, telling you that even if you were to drown in your mate’s scent it wouldn’t be enough.

You had been separated for so long only to come back together after many weeks. It’s like the omega inside of you took over when you were near him, acting as if you could make up for lost time by attaching yourself to Sam’s hip. You and Dean had grown so much closer, but it just wasn’t enough to appeal to your claimed omega side. While you still really wanted him, you also needed your mate. 

Sam suddenly moved you onto your back then pulled the covers over you two. His strong arms wrapped around you, pulling you closer. One leg rested over yours and the length of his body pressed to your side. You couldn’t possibly be any closer and you finally felt content. You turned your head towards him, nose aligned with his neck. Goosebumps ran across your skin when you felt Sam’s nose brush against your cheek. He evidently felt the same need for your scent after the withdrawal

One of his hands ran over your belly, purring at how defined it was becoming. You were at his side, his claim on your neck, and his pup in your belly. It was everything that Sam had ever dreamed of. 

You usually didn’t stay more than a few hours, but tonight was different. You two simply rested beside each other, not talking about random topics like you usually did.

By accident you had fallen asleep in his arms. Sam smiled lazily to himself, not minding one bit. He took steady breaths, your sweet scent filling his nose as he tried to pull you closer. “I love you,” he exhaled, although he knew you hadn’t heard, he still wanted to tell you.

For the first time in weeks Sam slept soundly, completely unaware of his brother standing in the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of curiosity, who are you guys rooting for and why? Sam or Dean? Maybe neither or both?   
——-
> 
> feedback is fuel for me to write more! Kudos and especially comments let me know that you guys are interested and it’s worth it for me to continue :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ slut-for-jared where I accept requests


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all of the response in the last chapter, but I figured I should make it known that I’ve already have the outcome planned for a while so I’m not trying to be bias in favor of certain comments- but comments, especially strong opinions ones, are amazing :) 
> 
> And while I don’t want to spoil, I will say prepare yourselves... it gets worse before it gets better <3

Dean glanced to where you sat beside him, looking out the Impala window. Then his eyes flicked to the rear view mirror to where Sam sat in the backseat.

Earlier that morning you had searched through the kitchen and found you were out of many things. You promptly told Dean you were going out to the grocery store, but he wasn’t about to let you leave all on your own. Sam overheard and for once the two agreed. So you gave in.

Then that just incited an argument between the brothers of who would go with you. You shut them down quickly, telling them they both went or they both stayed. 

That’s what led to now, the three of you seated in the Impala, no one speaking a word. Dean had made a big deal about you sitting beside him rather than Sam, which led to your annoyed silence. Sam of course wasn’t going to try and talk to him either, so Dean turned up the music and focused on the road ahead. 

Clingy was a word that Dean would never describe himself as, not until recently at least. He still hadn’t told you or Sam that he saw you. It hurt, knowing that you went to his brother in the night. It was the bond between you and Sam that drew you closer, Dean knew that. He didn’t blame you, not one bit. 

Sam, on the other hand, was the focus of his resentment. Dean had been terrified to lose you after everything and now it was actually happening. Sam was taking you away from him.

So Dean stayed by your side every second of the day and at night he practically crushed you under him, ensuring that you couldn’t leave him. That was his greatest fear.

Dean, the rational side at least, knew that he was being ridiculous. He was being crazy possessive and unreasonable with you. He knew that you couldn’t help it, that your omega side sought out your mate. But it was still a punch to the gut, knowing he wasn’t enough no matter how hard he tried. Dean wanted to be the one you needed and for awhile he had been. But he couldn’t compete with Sam’s claim that pulled you closer to the younger alpha and away from him. 

Dean was never good with his feelings, not willing to even talk about them. That concealed hurt and fear morphed into anger, anger that was directed at Sam. He knew that you were getting increasingly frustrated with his behavior that you even called “childish” and everyday that you didn’t snap was a blessing to Dean.

When Dean parked the car, Sam was throwing himself out of the backseat. He made it to your door just as you pushed it open. Sam offered his hand and you took it, allowing him to help you from the car. You ran a hand over your belly and cursed how big you were getting. Sam just chuckled with a smile. Dean glowered knowing Sam got to take pride in you being the mother of his pup.

The Winchesters stood on either side of you like bodyguards as you walked into the grocery store. Both of their strong scents tried to overpower the other, washing over the store and making heads turn. People stared, you noticed instantly. You accidentally made eye contact with an older woman at the checkout area. The look of horror on her face told you that she probably assumed the worst with the way the two alpha males hovered over you. 

You shot her a forced reassuring smile, doing your best to ease her concern. You retrieved a cart and a basket before quickly before pushing away, Sam and Dean right on your tail.

“You two need to chill the hell out.” You snapped at the two when you ended up in an empty aisle. “You’re making people nervous and frankly, you’re aggravating me too.” Sam opened his mouth to speak, but you raised your brows and he closed it. You pulled the shopping list from your back pocket and tore it horizontally.

“I’m getting sick of this fighting.” You announced, shoving one half towards the boys. Dean took it with a frown. “You two are going to act civil and if you can’t handle something as simple as shopping then,” you pinched the bridge of your nose and inhaled. You didn’t even know what you’d do, but going crazy seemed to be the most likely.

You took a few deep breaths before finally calming. “I’m gonna go look for,” you glanced at your half of the list. “Some bread.” You named the item you knew was a few aisles further away. “And you two can use this time to get along.” You offered a tight lipped smile, but both men knew it was actually a warning.

Then you turned on your heel with the basket in hand, leaving the alphas with the shopping cart and confused expressions.

“Well, that was intimidating.” Dean started painly before poking his tongue out past his lips, watching you walk away. “And kinda hot.” He looked to Sam and his brother rolled his eyes. For a second things seemed like how they used to be, but that didn’t last long.

“She’s right,” Sam concluded in a sigh, your words running through his head. Dean’s expression shifted from amusement to annoyance instantly. “We should probably try and talk about-“

“No one said anything about talking.” Dean grumbled and Sam frowned. “Let’s just get this done with.” Then Dean glanced at the list before grabbing the cart, making a point to knock it against Sam before pushing past.

Sam sighed, but followed after. He hated that his relationship with Dean had become so strained. Sam was more than willing to put in the effort, but it wouldn’t work unless Dean cooperated. Anytime he tried to talk to Dean, his brother glared, insulted, or flat out ignored him.

Eventually Sam gave up on trying to fight a losing battle. He told himself that Dean would eventually stop being angry, although it didn’t help much since he wasn’t exactly sure what Dean was upset about.

It had something to do with you, that much was obvious. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Dean had the same feelings towards you that Sam did. He probably felt threatened by you and Sam getting closer again. Sam didn’t blame him entirely, knowing that alphas got territorial. 

Sam still wished that his brother would at least give him a chance. He never wanted things to change between them. You evidently felt the same, becoming increasingly frustrated, if not upset and angry with the behavior change.

Trying to talk to Dean about it hadn’t worked, he was stubborn as hell. You could try and reason with him logically again or bat your eyelashes and pout, but it would be of no use. So you changed your methods, knowing the boys would have to talk eventually.

Sam knew you had good intentions by ditching them, but that didn’t make it any less awkward. 

Sam was jerked from his thoughts when Dean stopped abruptly. Sam almost knocked right into him and that would not have been good. 

“Peanut butter.” Dean looked at Sam with a bored expression.

“What?” Sam’s brows furrowed and he laughed awkwardly.

“Grab the peanut butter.” Dean drew out his words like his brother was a simpleton. Sam’s lips pulled into a thin line and Dean rolled his eyes at his brother’s bitchface. “I’m holding the list, you grab the stuff. If I have to say it again-“

“I got it.” Sam silenced him quickly and Dean seemed to become less aggravated. Sam looked to the shelves and grabbed a jar before he moved to put it in the cart. Then Dean scoffed, clearly not as relaxed as Sam thought.

“What are you doing?” Dean scolded and Sam’s brows frowned in confusion. “That’s the chunky kind.”

“Yeah, and?”

“Y/n hates that kind.” Dean snatched a different brand from the shelf and dropped it in the cart. Then he was walking away and Sam scrambled after, putting the ‘wrong’ jar back first. Sam bit back his increasing irritation and apologized. He only received a grunt in response.

Just like whenever the three of you would meet in passing or the car ride to the store, Dean ignored Sam. Except unlike before, Dean didn’t have you to focus his attention on to ease the tension. 

After the ‘peanut butter incident‘ as it would be remembered, Sam gave up on trying to talk to Dean. His brother was being bullhead and whatever Sam tried to do to please him wouldn’t be enough.

So Sam stayed quiet and always at least three feet away from Dean. The alpha pheromones coming off of Dean were powerful enough to send strangers scurrying away. Sam was full of worry; never in his life had his brother been like this.

Dean had gotten everything on the list himself, but he was still pushing the cart up and down each aisle. It only took Sam a minute to figure out that his brother was following your scent. With the pregnancy your scent had become stronger, that flowery sweet and vanilla smell that made Sam want to drool was clinging to the air. Dean was sniffing it out like a bloodhound, but was being halted by the fact that you had been all over the place.

Sam could tell that every second that Dean couldn’t find you it was driving him crazy. Dean made it to the candy aisle before realizing that you were in the other direction. He huffed out in annoyance and finally stood still. Sam took the opportunity to take the lead and look around the shelves. It only took a few seconds to find what he was looking for.

“What the hell are you doing?” Dean glared at Sam, then eyes dropped to the candy bag in Sam’s hand. “Those aren’t on the list.”

“Y/n likes them.” Sam shrugged and offered him a small, reassuring smile. He wanted to let Dean know didn’t mean any harm, he just wanted to do something nice for you.

Although Sam could tell he’d evidently annoyed his brother again when Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “Um, no.” Dean stated simply, but Sam could hear the aggression in his tone. “Sour things make her feel sick. She puked last time she ate those.”

“Oh,” Sam had to avert his eyes from Dean’s glare as he put them back. Sam swallowed the lump in his throat that came from seeing Dean’s scowl. “I didn’t know.” He finally muttered and Dean scoffed.

“That’s right, Sam. You don’t know.” Dean muttered then pushed past. He made it out of the aisle with Sam following close after.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Sam placed himself in front of the cart, gripping it so Dean couldn’t push further. “What is your problem?” Sam finally vocalized his thoughts and his jaw clenched.

“Back off, Sam.” Dean warned in a sneer. 

“Not until you cut the crap and talk to me!” Sam shouted, all of his pent up frustration with his brother finally surfacing. Sam saw over Dean’s shoulder that people were scrambling away from them, but he couldn’t care less.

“You wanna talk?” Dean growled, shoving the cart out of the way. “Fine.” He took a step closer and Sam took a step back. “I’m the one who helped y/n after you hurt her. I’m the one who knows what she wants, what she needs. You haven’t even got the slightest idea of how to take care of her.” With each word Dean took a threatening step closer, backing Sam up until he was pressed against the fridges on the back wall. “You can’t do for her what I can. You wouldn’t even know how.”

Sam saw out of the corner of his eye that a figure was approaching. He knew it had to be you- you were the only one in the whole building that would even go near them. 

Sam looked back to his brother and tried to speak, but the look Dean’s eyes was unrecognizable. It made him freeze. For the first time in a long time, Sam feared the older alpha. “I should be her mate, not you.” Dean finally declared after keeping his thoughts in for so long.

Sam wasn’t sure what had happened, but suddenly he saw red. Fear quickly turned to rage. A snarl sounded from him and he shoved Dean back. Dean crashed into a tower of inconveniently placed cereal boxes and fell to the ground. The box tower collapsed to the ground around the alpha and Sam heard you gasp. With a growl, Dean was on his feet in a second and charging at Sam. Sam didn’t want to fight his brother, but he would if he had to.

Just in time you were scrambling between them, your hands landing on Dean’s chest. “Stop it!” You shouted at the alpha and Sam saw a flash of realization in his brother’s eyes. He shifted under your touch, the fight in him leaving as he looked to you. Dean took a deep breath to calm down, the fact that he could scent you now evidently helped in that process.

“You two need to cut this out right now!” You scolded with a mix of anger and fright. Dean noticed the worried look in your eyes instantly. If it weren’t for the adrenaline pumping, Sam would have agreed with you. But Dean had pushed him too far.

“He’s the one acting like a possessive jerk.” Sam spit back and you shot a glare over your shoulder. 

While Dean was no longer ready to fight, he still argued back when Sam decided to. The alphas yelled over each other, but it fell on deaf ears. You weren’t listening to either of them as you looked between the two.

“I’ll leave.” You loudly announced and both men froze. “If you two can’t get along… then I’ll leave.” You said quietly yet firm when you had their attention. Sam and Dean could tell by the look on your face that you weren’t messing around. “I won’t have you fighting over me. This is ridiculous.” Sam had never seen you so stressed and overall angry in his life as you scolded them. Dean looked just as worried as he did.

“I’m sorry.” Sam spoke up first, relief washing over him when your shoulders untensed. All the stress couldn’t be good for his pup and he felt insanely bad that he had made you feel that way. They were supposed to be helping, not causing problems. 

While you were glad Sam apologized, you knew it wasn’t just his fault. Your eyes locked with Dean’s expectantly and the older alpha wanted to avert his gaze, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of you. “I’m sorry.” He finally grumbled and you scoffed.

“I’m not the one you need to apologize to.” You raised your eyebrows expectantly and Dean grit his teeth.

“I’m not a child.” Dean grunted and you laughed.

“Oh really?” You mocked. “Then stop fucking acting like one!” Your faux amusement disappeared and you shoved past Dean. You found the basket of groceries that you had dropped in the chaos and lifted it into the cart. 

Sam started to speak up about how you shouldn’t be carrying anything, but you shot him a glare and his mouth clamped shut. Dean tried to walk towards you, but you stopped him. “Don’t touch me.” You warned Dean, jerking your hand away when his fingers brushed over yours. Sam surprised himself when he actually felt bad when he saw the hurt that crossed Dean’s face. 

You took a deep breath, your eyes closing as you exhaled. “I think we all need some time.” You decided, your eyes fluttering open to look between the two alphas. “So everyone is going to take a step back.” You hated having to play mediator, but it was necessary. “You two stay away from each other until you can stop acting like idiots.”

You turned to Dean and a small frown crossed your lips. “And I’m going back to my old room.” Dean’s eyes went wide and he swore his heart stopped.

“No,” he muttered, but it wasn’t a demand. It was a plea. “Don’t. Please, y/n,” you felt sympathy, especially when you saw the heartbreak in his eyes. But you kept yourself composed and instead of speaking further, you turned your back. You pushed the cart away from them, knowing if you stood between the two any longer you’d relent.

Sam looked to Dean, who looked like he just had a knife twisted in his heart. Dean glanced at Sam for a moment, but there was no longer any anger. Just deep sadness as Dean followed after you. Sam’s mind raced as he tried to comprehend everything that had just happened, pushing down his own emotions.

Sam followed after behind Dean, who stood quietly by your side at the self checkout. Sam opted to pass by the two of you, not wanting to make things even more tense. He found himself outside, walking out the automatic double doors.

Sam looked out at the parking lot, just taking in the view as he waited. Unintentionally, his eyes landed on a family. The mother was clutching her child’s hand tight, but her focus wasn’t on the little boy. Her husband, at least Sam assumed it was her husband, stood in front of her. Sam couldn’t hear, but he knew they were arguing. 

His eyes dropped to the kid, who looked absolutely miserable. His heart wrenched for the poor boy, being forced to listen while his parents shouted at each other. That sight sent Sam’s mind spiraling. 

What if he and Dean still hadn’t made up when his pup came? Would the pup have to listen to the three of you bicker their whole life? No, Sam wouldn’t let that happen. He would do anything to keep that from happening.

He had to look away from that scene and stop himself from wanting to march over and tell them to knock it off, to stow their shit and just move past whatever it was.

That’s when Sam realized how you felt, tired of seeing two people you cared about constantly at each other’s throats. 

Sam and Dean were all that you had and knowing that they weren’t getting along over you clearly hurt you just as much as it did them. More guilt washed over him and Sam found himself staring across the street.

There was a bus stop just across the way and people were boarding. His eyes scanned them for no reason in particular, it was just something to do. Then he saw something- someone- that made him feel physically ill.

A petite woman with brown flowing hair and a smirk on her lips. It had to be impossible, Dean had promised his and your captor was dead. Then Sam blinked and she was gone in an instant, like she wasn’t really there. 

He scanned every face and didn’t spot her at all. In the end he assumed it was stress driving him crazy or something. Then Sam looked over his shoulder when he heard the automatic doors open. 

“What were you looking at?” You inquired when you saw how pale Sam had gotten. He swallowed thickly and looked back across the street. He knew he couldn’t have seen her, it was impossible. It wasn’t true. But in the back of his mind Sam couldn’t stop from asking himself… was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is fuel for me to write more! Kudos and especially comments let me know that you guys are interested and it’s worth it for me to continue :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ slut-for-jared where I accept requests


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in terms of posting I may fall behind. I’m currently trying to deal with an unofficial ao3 app stealing my (and others) work then profiting off of it. I haven’t put this series on halt and I will try and post what I have already written, but I still am stuck with 3 chapters left to write because the whole situation is very discouraging. 
> 
> I had to make it so all my writings are only available to registered users, but that may not be enough soon. Just letting you guys know I suppose

The first week of your new rule was excruciating. The alphas handled it differently, though. As much as he hated it, Sam kept to himself for the most part, distracting himself with exercise and books, respecting your decision to keep everyone separated. He didn’t want to cause you anymore unneeded stress, no matter how much it hurt him. 

Dean, on the other hand, spent nearly three nights outside of your door before you caught him. “I can’t be in that empty nest.” He had muttered with a shake of his head. He wasn’t rude or overbearing, you hadn’t even known he was there. Although you suspected that he spent the better part of his day just trying to ease the ache from being away from you.

“Then stay in a different room.” You tried to be firm, pulling your hand away when he reached for it. “Stop acting like a kicked puppy, you can’t guilt me into getting your way.” At that Dean finally realized you meant business and reluctantly left you alone.

By the end of the week you were on the verge of giving in as well. Between Dean’s sad, tired eyes and Sam’s longing stares it was hard. So you came up with a compromise: family meals.

For breakfast, lunch, and dinner the three of you would sit in the kitchen and eat together. Of course there was a bit of tension over who got to sit beside you, but you quickly solved that by putting them both on one side while you sat across from them. Neither Sam and Dean were too happy about that, but they didn’t argue. They were willing to push aside the distress between them for you.

“I finally made a doctor’s appointment online at that other office in town.” You spoke up when the three of you sat down for that morning breakfast. Today was simple, just toast and eggs. Usually Dean would cook, but he looked like he had gotten less sleep than usual, so you took over.

“It’s for today.” The Winchester’s exchanged a look before focusing back on you. “And I’m going by myself.”

“You can’t go alone.” 

“No way, sweetheart.” The two spoke over each other and you rolled your eyes. At least they agreed on something, but neither man had any say. 

“This isn’t because of the deal-“

“You mean the punishment?” Dean snarked back and you shot him a ‘really?’ expression while Sam snorted in amusement. Dean looked to his brother and Sam quickly averted his eyes.

“The crib I ordered is getting delivered to the department store, remember?” You reminded them. It’s not like the bunker had a delivery address, so you had it shipped to a store nearby. Earlier in the morning you had gotten a notification that it had arrived. “I need you guys to get it.”

“Why both of us?” Sam inquired, although he already knew it was just another ploy to try and get him and Dean to talk things out.

“Because,” you shrugged plainly. Dean exhaled in annoyance, waiting for whatever explanation you came up with. But you stopped before you could get a single word out. Your fork clattered down onto the plate and both hands pressed to your belly.

“Is everything okay?” Sam asked with concern in his voice, while Dean clamoured to his feet. He stood right beside you, ready to help you stand if you were about to be sick. But a wide smile crossed your lips instead. 

“I think I felt a kick.” Sam looked shocked before a smile broke out. He was standing too, making his way over to you. Dean took a seat on your right and you made room for Sam on your left. 

“Are you sure?” Dean furrowed his brows and you nodded. Your fingers laced through the backs of his and brought his palm to your belly, right where you had felt the little motion before.

For the first time in days, Sam saw his brother smile. “That awesome, sweetheart.” Dean took in your excitement, his eyes softening.

Dean looked so infatuated and Sam almost felt guilty for ruining the moment, but it was his pup after all. “Can I feel?” He asked quietly and you nodded, guiding his hand over your belly to take the place of Dean’s. Sam glanced at his brother and to his surprise, Dean didn’t react. He still had a small smile as he rested his hand on your shoulder.

Sam sucked in a breath when he felt something push back against his hand. His shy smile turned into a beaming one, unable to take his eyes off of his hand on your belly. 

“That’s your pup, Sam.” Sam heard you whisper to him, just low enough that Dean couldn’t hear. Although the older alpha seemed very much distracted by your pregnant belly. Sam nodded slightly, a shaky breath leaving his lips. Feeling that little kick against his palm, his pup moving around in your belly, just reaffirmed everything for him. This was real, it was happening. He was going to be a father soon.

“Oh! I gotta call Jody!” You said suddenly, moving onto your feet and pulling your phone from your pocket. You had never actually met the woman, but in the beginning when you had been worried, Dean gave you her number. He said that Jody had been a mother and was willing to answer questions if you had any. 

She had been kind and you appreciated it very much. She seemed to be happy every time you called and she alway asked to be updated on the pup. She asked about the boys on occasion, but never who the father was or if you had an alpha. You were grateful for that, not ready to explain the whole situation.

You weren’t even sure if you would be able to.

“Congratulations, man.” Dean spoke up when you left to the hallway for the phone call. Sam looked to Dean, a confused yet grateful smile crossing his lips.

“Thank you.” Sam said sincerely and Dean nodded. Then Dean was standing, heading out of the kitchen to follow after you. Sam’s head was practically spinning as he took a deep breath. He just felt his pup move for the first time… it was unbelievable. Not only that, but Dean had congratulated him. There was no glaring or scowls, no spite in his tone, or even sadness. Sam would even go out on a limb and say Dean seemed to be in a better mood than he had been in a while.

Maybe it was being close to you after so long, or more likely because Dean felt a bond to the pup through you. Either way, Dean seemed to be fine and Sam was thankful for that.

Sam opted to clean the dishes since someone had to and he didn’t really mind. He worked quickly and made it out into the library just as you headed for the stairs. “Are you really going by yourself?” Sam walked fast enough to cut you off before you fully made it.

“Yeah, Sam.” You reiterated, but unlike before you didn’t seem annoyed. Clearly the movement of the pup had put you in a much better mood. “I’m taking an Uber so you don’t have to worry about me driving. It’ll be quick, I promise.” 

Sam allowed you to pass with a sigh. You stepped up onto the first step then looked to Sam with a grin. “I’m almost as tall as you.” You made that lame joke that you always did whenever you stood on anything that gave you a few extra inches. It made Sam smile without fail. 

Sam was about to make a comeback, but was thrown off his game when you pressed up to kiss his cheek. “Don’t kill Dean and don’t let him get the drop on you.” You pointed a finger at him then winked. Sam watched with an amused little smirk as you hiked up the steps. 

You managed to get the door open just as Sam considered going after you. Then you slipped out and he dropped his head briefly when it closed. Sam turned his back to the stairs and noticed Dean standing a few feet away. 

“I figured there’s no point in both of us getting that thing.” Dean spoke up, opting to leave off a joke about how freaked out Sam looked at the sight of him. Sam probably wouldn’t find it too funny. 

“I’ll go.” Sam piped up before Dean could even debate. Sam wanted to get the crib and even put it together himself for his pup. He wanted to do everything a good father usually would. “I want to.” He explained, but it was enough for Dean. 

“You’re not driving Baby.” Dean said and Sam rolled his eyes. “Take one of the trucks, that way the thing can actually fit.” Dean elaborated with raised brows. Sam relaxed and nodded when he realized his brother wasn’t just trying to be petty.

“Yeah, okay.” Sam agreed, not bothering to continue the conversation. 

“Do you ever worry?” Dean asked vaguely before Sam could turn away. Sam looked back to his brother, brows furrowed in curiosity. “I mean, with everything we know that’s out there…”

“We talked about not hunting anymore.” Sam revealed in response to Dean’s sudden line of questioning. “She mentioned that you had too.” Dean bit his lip, now curious about what else you and Sam had talked about. “I’m serious about it. I don’t want my kid to grow up the way we did.”

Dean nodded, agreeing with everything Sam had said. It didn’t matter if it was his pup or not, hell, or even a stranger’s; Dean would never wish their life upon a kid. “Do you ever worry about becoming like dad?”

“No.” Sam stated bluntly at Dean’s wondering. But that wasn’t the truth, Sam often worried. He’d spoken with you about it on multiple occasions, afraid that he would end up crazy and paranoid of everything like their father. He knew John believed he was trying his best, but the way both Sam and Dean had been forced to live was inexcusable. 

But everytime Sam expressed those worries, you had assured him that he’d make a wonderful father. You spoke of how kind and caring he was, how strong he was to have gone through everything that he had and how he still made it out on the other side. And the fact that with all the darkness of the world, you admired him for being hopeful as well as his ability to still see the good in people. Your support and belief in him was enough to put Sam at ease. 

Sam couldn’t even begin to approach the topic of what would happen if he lost you. He knew how quickly his dad unraveled after losing their mother, although Sam couldn’t imagine himself doing any better if that happened.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look in the silence after Sam had answered. Dean was observing his brother and Sam did the same. “Better get goin’.” Dean finally said then turned his back.

Dean kept himself busy while you and Sam were gone. Just mindless work like laundry, sweeping and mopping, taking out the trash, etc. When an hour passed he opted to wash the Impala- because why not?

You returned about thirty minutes after he decided that and Dean was still in the garage. Although you were none the wiser, assuming they were both still out as you made it back towards the rooms. You had been sleeping in your old room by yourself for nearly a week and a half. You hated it. Not just because all your stuff was gone, but because you missed the nest Dean had so kindly built. But more than that, you missed sharing it with Dean.

You smiled to yourself when you peaked in his room, finding it still in tact. You sniffed at the air and all you could smell was Dean. While it made you hum in content, you could understand why it didn’t feel the same to Dean. You felt that way, sleeping alone in your bed.

You tucked yourself into the nest, your back against the headboard. Well, the pillows propped up on the headboard. You found the remote and flicked on the tv then opened the Netflix app.

Nothing new looked particularly interesting, so you opted to resume the Criminal Minds episode you left off on with Sam. You fondly looked back at all the times when you and Sam would make bets over who the killer was. 

After the opening scene, something the doctor had mentioned came back to your mind. Something about babies being able to hear outside of the womb. While it wasn’t significant enough to be a concern, you still weren’t gonna risk it.

You felt ridiculous, putting big headphones over your belly, so much so that you even laughed to yourself. You still concluded that music was better than listening to murders, even if they were fake.

The sound of the tv is what drew Dean to his room. He couldn’t help himself from poking his head in. A grin crossed his lips when he saw you snuggled up in the nest right in your old spot.

The sound of a deep, amused chuckle had you looking towards the door. “Dean?” You were confused, then it hit you. “You and Sam were supposed to go together!”

Dean just shrugged, a smile still on his face even though he’d been caught. “What’s the pup listening to?” He gestured to the big headphones on your belly, making his way to the bed. 

“The Rose.” You couldn’t help but smile when Dean kicked his shoes off and crawled in beside you. You missed this, you missed normal. Well, your newer normal.

“Really? Bette Midler?” Dean faked at sounding bored, but you could see the teasing in his expression. You didn’t stop yourself from cupping his cheek and leaning in to kiss his lips. Dean groaned in pleasure, relishing in the feel of your lips against his. He’s missed you so much.

You’re pulling away too soon for Dean and he scooted to sit beside you, wanting to stay close. “It’s a really good song and you know it.” You finally retorted, grabbing for the remote and pausing the tv. “It’s not like I can blast Led Zeppelin. She’d come out with crazy hair and a band t-shirt.” You joke and Dean laughed at that. You watch with a sly smile as realization slowly crossed his face.

“Wait, you said she.” Dean looked confused for another moment. Then it was shock. Then it finally hit him. Dean’s eyebrows raised and he couldn’t help but smile as he spoke. “It’s a girl?”

“That was fun. You should’ve seen your face.” You teased him. “Doctor asked if I wanted to know and I had to.” Dean found himself resting his hand under your shirt and on your belly. He hoped she would kick, but she didn't. Although that wasn’t the reason his smile faded as he swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“Sam’s gonna be excited to know.” Dean uttered lowly and you sighed. Dean could feel it and looked back up to you. “He’s gonna make a good dad.” Your eyebrows furrowed briefly at Dean’s admission, not expecting that to be what he says.

“Maybe you could tell him that…?” You offered, your fingers reaching to stroke through his cropped hair. Dean subconsciously sought out the touch. 

He slumped down on the pillows a little so he could manage to rest his head comfortably on your shoulder. Dean always feigned annoyance when you told him he was a cuddler, but he knew it was the truth.

“What’s the point?” Dean exhaled after inhaling your scent through his nose. His eyes fluttered shut as calm washed over him despite the topic. Dean had ‘chilled out’ as you put it by a lot since the incident at the grocery store. You didn’t really know what changed, but you were glad it had. While you hated being away from him, you knew it was the wake up call he needed.

His head was on your shoulder, his eyes solely focused on his warm hand resting on your belly. He was careful to avoid the bulky headphones, not wanting to displace them by accident. You managed to maneuver your arm so you could keep running your fingers through his hair. Dean was practically purring at how content he felt. He wished that he could live in this moment forever.

“Maybe to let him know you don’t hate him.” You offered with a sad little smile that Dean couldn’t see.

“I don’t hate him.” Dean muttered softly. “You know that.”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t.” You continued gently, not wanting to upset Dean. But you also wanted him to at least try and make things right with Sam. Sam has taken the initiative before, but Dean forced him to give up with his stubbornness.

That Dean was much different than the one cuddling against you. This Dean was the real Dean, not the angry alpha trying to protect himself from showing emotion with gruffness and violence. Yes, you knew that Dean wasn’t some misunderstood softie and that being an alpha and a hunter were things that shaped the way he was, but there was more to him than just being tough. He could be gentle and caring, he proved that to you everyday. But you wanted him to stop reserving that kindness for just you- you wanted him to share it with Sam as well like he used to.

“You’ve been awful to him lately.” You spoke again, but there was no harshness behind your words. You were calm about it, although Dean knew he didn’t deserve you being so gentle with him. 

“I- yeah.” Dean admitted, finally taking responsibility like you’d been waiting for. “I know.”

“Why?” You couldn’t help but wonder. You had been trying to piece it together in your head for the entire week, but all roads led back to you. It made you feel guilty, knowing that you were the root of the issues between them.

You waited for Dean to respond, but it never came and you dropped the subject. You weren’t going to push him to talk if he wasn’t ready to. 

While Dean had followed the sound of the tv, Sam followed your scent all the way from the entrance of the bunker to Dean’s door. The door was left open and you noticed instantly when Sam stood in the doorway. Dean sat up straight in a flash, but stayed close. 

“I got the crib, but it’s still in the truck. I also picked up a few other things.” Sam spoke up after clearing his throat. “I, um… I wasn’t sure where to put it all, though.”

“We can figure it out later.” You assured. You didn’t miss the implication behind his words- you just chose not to acknowledge it at the moment. “Come in.” You looked hopefully to Sam. You wrapped your hand around Dean’s wrist when he tried to pull away. You glanced at him and Dean knew you wanted him to stay put. 

Sam looked to the two of you, his brows furrowing. “Really?” You nodded, but Sam was looking at Dean, who tried to act nonchalant as he rested against the headboard as if Sam hadn’t caught him being coddled. If things had been like before, Sam would have chucked and teased for a reaction, but he left it alone. 

Dean tilted his head subtly, gesturing for Sam to come in. With a confused look in his eye, Sam entered. Dean dropped his gaze at how wearily his brother was looking at him, unable to meet Sam’s eye.

Sam glanced at you when you patted the spot on the opposite side of you, scooting yourself and Dean over to make room. That’s when Sam noticed the headphones and grinned despite his confusion. 

“She’s got your girl listening to The Rose by Bette friggin’ Midler.” Dean teased and shot you a smirk that you hadn’t seen in such a long time. You bit back a giggle then looked to Sam. Just like Dean, it took Sam a moment to truly register the words. Confusion was first, then his eyes went wide in realization. 

“You said girl.” Sam looked to his brother, then to you as a smile you couldn’t fight crossed your lips. “He said girl.” You nodded excitedly. Sam took a deep breath before exhaling. “We’re having a girl.” Sam confirmed to himself aloud and Dean snorted.

“You’re right, that was fun.” Dean muttered to you with amusement and you elbowed his ribs. A giant, dopey smile crossed Sam’s face as he moved to your side. 

Sam couldn’t contain his glee as he settled beside you, his hand taking a place on your belly. He pressed a kiss to your temple before focusing back on his pup. His smile was unable to leave, plastered on his face like he’d just won a million dollars. “My girls.” He muttered to himself, running his hand over your belly while the other wrapped around your back.

Dean surprised himself when he smiled softly at the sight. Sam was nuzzling against your form, entranced by the newfound knowledge. Your hand, the one near Dean, intertwined with his. You shot Dean a quick smile before Sam started asking more questions about the appointment. For the first time in awhile, Dean didn’t feel the need to challenge Sam for your affection. It was nice seeing his brother truly happy, lord knows Sam deserved it. 

“Sam?” Dean spoke up when you and his brother stopped talking. Sam’s smile faded as he looked expectantly, waiting for Dean to snap at him. But Dean’s next words had even you looking surprised. “I’m sorry.” 

When you got over the initial shock, a soft smile crossed your lips as you sighed in relief. Sam still looked in disbelief. 

“It’s- it’s not fair the way I’ve been treating you.” Dean continued, his head dropping briefly to where your hand squeezed his in assurance. “And it’s not fair to you either, y/n.” Dean sighed his confession to you.

“It’s okay, Dean.” You met his eyes and gave a little nod.

“It’s not. I-“ Dean sucked in a breath before making eye contact with his brother. “I've been doing a lot of thinking lately.” Dean admitted and you were relieved that’s your ‘punishment’ as Dean called it had been effective in the way you had hoped. 

“I know I shouldn't have gotten so pissed at you. I don’t even know why I was so angry at you all the time.” Sam remained silent, patiently waiting for Dean to muster up his words. “It was just so overwhelming and then everything hit at once and-“ Dean glanced to you and Sam read between the lines. “I’ve never felt anything like this before” Dean brushed his thumb against the back of your palm. “And I got scared… then it turned into something awful and I took that all out on you instead of dealing with it like I should have. I’m not trying to make excuses, and lord knows I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but I want you to know I really am sorry, Sam.” 

Sam was quiet for a moment as he processed Dean’s words- Dean’s apology. Never did Sam think he would see the day Dean apologized first. It made a small smile of relief break through his serious expression. “It’s okay, Dean.”

Dean felt embarrassed and undeserving under his brother’s forgiving gaze. Sam was always so kind and understanding. It just made Dean feel so much worse, knowing that way that he had treated his own brother. He would never be able to understand how Sam was so willing to forgive him when Dean would never be able to forgive himself.

Sam was the first to speak up after the silence, looking at Dean with shy curiosity. “What about… Lisa?” Sam asked and Dean knew what he meant.

“That’s not the same.” Dean shook his head. His past with Lisa couldn’t even compare to you. “I- I wasn’t in love with her, Sam. I was trying normal like you wanted me to. That life was never what I really wanted.” Dean explained and Sam felt guilt rise, not knowing until now that Dean went through that just because of him. “But I want this.” Dean stated clear as day, lifting your intertwined hands. His lips pressed to the back of your hand. 

“And thought you had to fight for what you really wanted… because of me.” Sam clarified, but Dean didn’t have to say anything. Sam could read his brother's expression. You were mated to Sam, you wore his claim, carried his pup… and Dean didn’t have anything connecting the two of you- biologically are least. Sam realized Dean felt as if he could so easily lose you, that you could slip from his grasp after he finally got the chance at the happiness he wanted. 

You had been silent for a long time, taking in each of the brothers words. Hearing them sent your own guilt coursing through you. “You two have a stronger bond than anyone I’ve ever met and it kills me that I got in the way.” Dean took in the way your voice cracked and Sam noticed the sadness working its way into your scent. “The last thing I wanted was to cause a fight.”

“No, no,” Dean hushed you, his hands cupping your face until you met his eyes. His heart clenched when he saw tears dripping down your cheeks. “It’s not your fault. It’s mine. I let myself get overridden with jealousy and and it wasn’t fair to you.” Then Dean’s arm wrapped around you and Sam allowed him to hug you to his side.

“Please don’t cry.” Dean pleaded with you, hugging you tight against him, your head resting on his chest. He hated that you felt that way because of him. Dean would never forgive himself for making you feel that way either. “I was the one being a jackass, that’s not on you.”

Sam shifted on the bed and you folded your legs, allowing him to kneel in front of you. He smiled at you softly, his thumb stroking a tear from your cheek when you looked at him. “Do you know how happy you make us?” You sniffled and shook your head, disregarding his sweet words. “You and our pup are the reason I get up every morning. You’re the one who saved me from the crash course I was on.”

“I’m the reason you were hurting.” You choked out and Sam shook his head.

“No, y/n. That was the witch’s fault, okay? You’re the one who told me that, remember?” You nodded subtly, recalling the advice that you had given Sam. “You are so strong, so amazing, I’m so happy to have you in my life.”

“You’re perfect, sweetheart.” Dean murmured, hugging you a little tighter. Between Sam’s sincere words and Dean’s comforting hold, you found yourself calming down. You took deep breaths in and out. You would never admit your hormones got the best of your emotions, allowing them to break free after being pent up for so long.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look before Sam gently removed the headphones from your belly. Sam could subtly hear the lyrics playing on repeat the whole time and he finally allowed himself to smile over it. He set the headphones aside, then proceeded to work with Dean to help you lay in the center of the nest. 

Sam pressed play on the remote when he found what was on tv. “What, you don’t want her to be in the fbi?” Sam teased and finally drew a small laugh from you. 

“Weren’t you guys on the most wanted list?” You joked back with a sniffle and Dean snorted in laughter from behind you. When you were comfortably tucked under the covers, Dean snuggled against your back and Sam rested in front of you. You must have been distracted when it happened, but each man had managed to kick their jeans off in record time. You were glad, not wanting to feel the rough denim. 

Dean’s hands looped around your waist and Sam snuggled closer to you, but his chest was unable to touch yours due to the baby bump. Although it just made him smile softly in content. Your eyes fluttered shut and Sam just watched as peacefulness crossed your features.

Sam had one hand resting on your rounded belly while the other stroked through your hair soothingly. You were effectively sandwiched between them and you felt at ease. It felt odd, but there was just something comforting and so right with you being in the arms of both of the alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend the song “The Rose” by Bette Midler- not only for fic context, but also because it’s just a really good song
> 
> feedback is fuel for me to write more! Kudos and especially comments let me know that you guys are interested and it’s worth it for me to continue :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ slut-for-jared (where I accept requests)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but as I mentioned in the last chapter notes, I was very discouraged from writing and posting after finding out fics were being stolen for an app. But things seem to be a bit better with that situation so I’m back and ready to keep going. 
> 
> Thank you all for your patience <3

“I still can’t believe you threw out the instructions.” Sam grumbled, relenting on trying to force two pieces of the crib together.

“C’mon, Sam, we got this. It’s just like all those nerdy puzzles you used to do.” Dean grinned when he managed to fit his pieces together. You giggled from behind them and both boys looked to where you sat on the bed. “Lemme help.” 

You smiled softly at the sight. You weren’t listening to what Dean said, just watching how he helped Sam with building his side. You were so glad to see them get along after what seemed like a momentary loss of sanity for the three of you. But things were getting back to normal, well as normal as they could be given the situation.

Sam and Dean had been talking a lot over the past couple weeks, although most conversations you excluded yourself from. You knew the brothers have had many moments in their lives when they didn’t get along, but just like all the times before, they were able to overcome. Nothing could break the bond the Winchesters shared and you couldn’t have been happier.

“While you’re messing around on that thing, maybe you should get a bigger bed.” Sam joked when he noticed you picking up the iPad. You glanced at him and his smile dropped slightly. “I mean… if that’s what you want.” 

“It’s not just up to me, Sammy.” You reminded without commenting further. You knew the conversation about the three of you would be inevitable, but right now you just wanted to enjoy the moment.

An idea crossed your head and you swiped to the camera app on the device. You managed to snap a picture just as Sam grinned over being able to fit two pieces together, while Dean wore a smile of his own at his brother’s excitement. 

“You two are just too cute.” You giggled and both boys shot you a look. Sam shook his head in amusement while Dean raised his brows.

“Puppies and kittens are cute, y/n.” Dean stated in response to your comment.

“So what should I say then?” You wondered. 

“Sexy?” Dean offered with a sly grin and you rolled your eyes, unable to fight your smile from getting wider.

“Oh, my deepest apologies.” You mocked overdramatically. “You two are the sexiest alphas. That better, Dean?”

Sam started chuckling when Dean nodded with a dramatic thumbs up. “You’re such a loser, dude.”

“You’re just mad ‘cause I’m hotter than you.” Dean shot back playfully.

“Oh, really now?” Sam counted with an amused look. “Let’s see what y/n thinks.” Sam smirked and both Winchesters looked to you.

“Don’t drag me into your beauty contest.” You giggled, raising your hands in mock defense. “I don’t pick favorites.”

“Really? Because I seem to recall you telling me that I was a “life saver” when I brought you brownies earlier.” Sam chuckled and you blushed.

“See, now that’s interesting, because I remember being called the same thing only yesterday.” Dean joined in on the teasing. “Except it was when I gave you my last slice of pie.”

“Is liking dessert a crime?” You knew they were just messing around in good fun, but that didn’t stop your cheeks from heating up.

“Aw, look at you.” Dean stood and made his way to you briefly. “You’re cute when you blush.” He pressed just lips to your warm cheek and you smiled softly.

“I thought you said puppies and kitties were cute.” You used his words against him jokingly and Dean’s only response was to shrug when he moved back to the crib.

“Well, I think you’re beautiful.” Sam pipped up, glancing away from his crib pieces to you. He smiled and you felt as if your cheeks were tomato red by now.

“Jeez, Sam,” Dean chuckled. “You tryna one up me?” At that Sam responded with a shrug and a smirk, much like Dean had given you. 

“Why’d you guys have to go and mention food.” You jokingly complained. The pup seemed to very much like the idea of dessert and you rubbed your hand over your belly. 

“What do you want?” Dean wondered and stood, already heading for the door. “I think we have oreos.”

“Yes, please!” You called after him with a little smile. You looked back towards Sam as he finished fitting his completed side with Dean’s. “You finished!”

Sam wore a grin to match your own as he stood. “Ta-da.” Sam drew out sarcastically and you rolled your eyes. “It was just a puzzle, like Dean said.” Sam explained when he sat on the bed beside you. The two of you looked at the crib before turning to each other. 

“Thank you.” You smiled softly and Sam shook his head.

“You don’t need to thank me, y/n.” Sam hummed and snuck his hand under your shirt, pressing his palm to your belly. “It’s what a dad is supposed to do.”

“You’re loving this, aren’t you?” You mused with a little chuckle. Instead of verbally answering, Sam gave a little nod before he was leaning in. His soft lips captured yours and you quickly responded. It felt right, your lips being connected to Sam’s. 

“I have everything I want.” Sam murmured after parting from you, but he was kissing you once more right after. The hand that wasn’t on your belly moved to the back of your neck, holding you in place as you and your alpha shared a series of passionate kisses.

“I really wanna fuck you,” You muttered breathlessly and suddenly, surprising both yourself and Sam. You two parted for a moment and you smiled when you noticed Sam’s cheeks flushing. “But I feel too pregnant now.” 

Sam chuckled as you pouted, his hand moving to your warm cheek. “As much as I want that too, I can say I’m not too disappointed. Y’know why?” You furrowed your brows a bit in questioning and Sam smiled wider. “I love that you’re pregnant with my pup.”

You exhaled in a bit of relief, almost nervous of what Sam would say. But Sam was sweet as ever, you should have known what he would say. “I love that your belly is getting bigger, all nice and full. It means our pup is coming soon.” You can’t bite back your wide grin that matches Sam’s when his hand rubs over your belly. “I can’t wait to have a family with you.”

Your heart flutters and suddenly you’re kissing him again, silencing the rest of his sweet words before you can stop yourself. Sam doesn’t seem to mind, groaning into the kiss as he continues to touch your belly. He feels his pup kick and he can’t help but smile against your lips.

“Like a couple of horny teenagers.” Dean reappeared and spoke then chuckled. You and Sam both jumped apart, which only prolonged Dean’s amusement. You licked at your lips and you notice Sam blushing a bit.

“Keep it in your pants, kids, or I might have to ground you.” Dean mocked and you both rolled your eyes.

“Shut up.” Sam mumbled and you giggled. “I finished the crib.”

“I see that.” Dean noted when he knees his way into the bed. “I got your cookies, sweetheart.” He rested his chin on your shoulder from behind and wrapped his arms around you, holding out the package in one hand.

“Thank you.” You took it from him gratefully and practically moaned when you bit into one. “What? They’re really, really good.” You defend when you caught Sam looking a bit too long.

“It’s not that.” Sam murmured and you furrowed your brows. “You’re just so perfect.” The adoration in his dreamy eyes made your heart flutter once more and you smiled shyly.

“Real cute, Sammy.” Dean teased his brother with a smile of his own. He reached around you and plucked a cookie from the package. “He’s right, though.” Dean agreed before popping the cookie in his mouth. 

You found the iPad on the bed beside you and opened it up. “I know Sam picked up some blankets and toys, but we still need to get some baby proofing things.”

“Y/n, I doubt the baby is gonna get out of that crib and somehow open the doors.” Dean comments over your shoulder when he saw what you were looking at. 

You were quiet for a long moment, biting the inside of your cheek as you decided your words. “The pup is growing inside of me fast… I guess I’m just worried that she’s gonna grow up faster too.” 

Sam noticed the little frown on your lips at the thought of not having your baby be, well, a baby for a normal period of time. “Whatever happens, we’ll figure it out together, I promise.” You nodded at Sam’s assuring words. “This isn’t right, is it really twelve am?” Sam asked when he noticed the little clock on the side of the screen. 

“You guys weren’t exactly Bob the Builder with that crib.” You joked and Sam rolled his eyes. Then you yawned and set the iPad aside. “You two can stay up but I’ve sorta been forcing myself awake for about an hour now.” You admitted, taking a few cookies then setting them away. You maneuvered until you could tuck yourself under the covers and rest your head on the pillows.

“I’m ready to sleep too, honestly.” Sam sighed and you smiled. You had already been in your pajamas, but Sam had been in his day clothes. Instead of changing, he opted to just kick off his jeans and shoes, eager to rest beside you. 

You extended your arms with a giggle and Sam happily fell into them, wrapping the covers over himself and snuggling into your arms. 

“You tired yet?” You asked Dean and he shook his head.

“You guys go ahead and get some rest.” He crawled from the nest until he could move to stand on the ground. “I’m probably just gonna go watch tv or somethin’.” He shrugged and turned for the door. At the last second he turned and snatched the cookies off the bed with a little smirk to you and you giggled.

“He’s a dork.” You shook your head slightly with a smile, watching as Dean closed the door behind him.

“Like a giant child.” Sam joked light-heartily as he reached to turn the bedside lamps off. “Speaking of children… have you thought of a name yet?” Sam wondered as he wrapped you in his arms. 

“I don’t know yet.” You confessed. “I want it to be something meaningful, not just some name I googled.” Sam hummed in agreement as he nuzzled against your neck. “Have you got any ideas?”

“I know I’ll be happy with whatever you pick.” Sam concluded, running a hand over your belly. He just couldn’t keep his hand away.

You snorted out laughter at a memory. “Dean suggested Samantha the other day.” You felt Sam grumble out a “don’t you dare,” against your neck and you laughed more. Dean always joked that Sam could have a girl name and called him Samantha just to tease him. It was all in good nature of course, brothers being brothers, but it was not ideal for Sam.

“Dean seems to be acting a lot more like himself. I think him talking about it all really helped.” You noted, bringing one hand to stroke through Sam’s soft hair. The alpha loved your touch, practically purring.

“He’s apologized about a thousand times… even offered me a free shot at him.” Sam confessed. “I don’t think he’s ever going to forgive himself.” Your smile dropped a bit and you sighed. 

Before you could say anything else, the pup kicked in your belly. You felt Sam kiss your neck and he smiled at the feel of a little foot against his hand. “I have no idea how to be a mother.” You spoke softly and Sam withdrew from your neck so he could look you in the eyes.

“You’ll figure it out and I’ll figure out how to be a dad. It’s all trial and error, omega.” You could hardly see Sam’s face in the dark, but you still found comfort in his words. “I love you, y/n, and I love our pup. I’m going to try my very hardest to make sure she grows up loved and protected- the right way- not like how Dean and I did.” You felt Sam’s lips press to yours briefly before he pulled back. “You’ll be an amazing mother, I just know it.”

You smiled softly and had to blink away tears at Sam’s kind, encouraging words. You swallowed thickly, telling yourself to not get emotional. Damn Sam for being so sweet. 

Another thought crossed your mind and you couldn’t help but vocalize. “How do you think Dean will be when the pup comes?” You now knew how anxious Dean was over the thought of losing you and you really didn’t want him to feel that way anymore. While he expressed it in a very poor way, you understood his fear in a sense. 

“He’s already attached to her.” Sam’s chuckle made you feel a bit of relief. “And he loves you.” You tensed slightly, but Sam didn’t pick up on it as he rested his head back on the pillow.

Sam was always very vocal with his feelings, telling you how happy he was about the pup, telling you he loved you. Dean, on the other hand, was one to show without actually saying it. You had never heard the words pass Dean’s lips and you couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. Not only over Dean, but in yourself because just like Dean, you had never said it to either alpha.

You loved them both, of course you did, but there was a part of you that made you nervous to actually admit it. It made you feel guilty, especially when you would see the hopefulness in Sam’s eyes as if he was waiting. There was something holding you back, though.You had never been in love before and it all seemed like so much.

What if you said it to Sam first and somehow hurt Dean? Or vice versa? Besides, you wanted it to be special if you said it, but you also didn’t want it to seem forced. You cursed yourself for overthinking, but it was a habit you couldn’t seem to stop. Your mind always raced the most when you tried to sleep. 

“Sam?” You whispered and got no response in return. Your mate had fallen asleep already, his nose nuzzled in your neck and his hand over your belly. It was comforting and you found yourself feeling tired. “I love you.” You sighed softly, knowing he couldn’t actually hear. You turned your head and pressed your lips to his head, noting the way he pressed closer in his sleep with a hum. You could always tell him in the morning.

Before sleep could fully overtake you, you heard the bedroom door creak open. You looked at it and noticed Dean slipping into the room. “Thought you weren’t tired.” You teased when Dean stripped down to just his shirt and boxers, much like Sam had. 

“Is it cheesy if I say I missed you?” Dean mumbled as he crawled into the nest beside you. You nodded slightly with a little grin, kissing him on the cheek when he pressed close. “Sam?”

“He’s asleep.” You confirmed as Dean adjusted the covers. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Sam this happy.” Dean mused after a few moments of silence. “At least not in a really long time.” Your eyes fluttered shut in content when Dean’s scent intertwined with Sam’s and your own. The aroma was perfect, an amazing combination of sweetness and musk, you’d happily drown in it.

“So… you, me, and Sammy… You think it’ll work?” Dean inquired quietly after another few moments. 

“It has been for almost three weeks, hasn’t it?” You offered sleepily. 

“I really thought what I was doing before was right. I just wanted to help you and I thought you needed to be protected… but look at you now.” Dean’s sad chuckle after his words had your eyes opening and your head turning to face him in the dark. “Turns out you didn't really need me.”

“Dean, how can you even say that?” You countered in a whisper with a frown.

Dean swallowed thickly, the hurt in your voice was evident and it made his heart ache even worse. “You and Sam are perfect together. You’re mates, you have a pup together.” He paused to sigh. “Hell, he's been in love with you since he first laid eyes on you… and I know you felt the same. You two belong together… you don’t need me in the way.” 

“Dean-“ 

“it’s okay, Y/n.” Dean cut you off and held you closer. You wanted to tell him how grateful you were for him, how much you loved him, but you felt frozen by his desolate confession. You could feel his heart beating out of his chest despite his calm persona. You wanted to argue with him, to tell him he was wrong to think that, but you still couldn’t muster up the right words. 

“Just go to sleep, sweetheart.” Dean mumbled after your silence, pressing a kiss to your head, ignoring the tear that slipped down his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re in the last stretch of this fic and I really wanna know what you guys think so far- comments are like gold to me :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this chapter a few days back but I haven’t been in a good mood and sorta forgot... sorry
> 
> BUT here is the next chapter... we only have a few left guys

Soft hairs tickled Dean’s nose and he twitched. When he was sure he wasn’t going to sneeze, he nuzzled closer and inhaled deeply. Then his eyes snapped open. The scent was all wrong. Instead of sweet vanilla and flowers it was musky. It wasn’t omega- it was alpha. 

“What the hell?” Dean scrambled to push away from his brother, effectively waking him. Sam grunted and shifted onto his back. His eyes fluttered open and that’s when he noticed Dean laying next to him. Then his eyes went wide and he sat up, not-so-slyly scooting away from Dean.

Sam looked at him with confusion in his eyes and then a small smirk appeared. “Were you spooning me?” He chuckled and Dean glared.

“Never speak of this again.” He pointed an accusing finger at Sam, who shook his head in amusement. 

“Where’s y/n?” Sam questioned when he was fully awake. Sam sniffed at the air and your scent still lingered, but it wasn’t nearly as strong as when you were tucked between them.

“What? You wanted her to see that?” Dean scoffed out sarcastically, but all amusement had left Sam. His lips dropped to a deep frown and he stood. 

“I’m not messing around.” Sam stated flatly, standing from the bed, finding his jeans from the ground and tugging them back on. He couldn’t figure out how you had gotten out from between the two of them without either of them noticing. 

How long have you even been gone? A few minutes? Hours? Sam pushed those worry filled thoughts aside and his nose twitched as he sniffed the air, his quick, bare feet carrying him out of the room.

“She’s probably getting some water!” Dean called after his brother, scrambling to redress and follow. Although he definitely wasn’t going to protest about the weird cuddle session being forgotten.

But Sam worried Dean when he started running down the halls and around the bunker. Dean could barely keep up. “Sam?” He called after his brother as Sam made his way into the entrance room. 

“She’s gone.” Sam muttered when he finally stopped. Dean watched as Sam’s hand shot to cover his neck suddenly. He winced, his other hand slamming down on the big table to hold himself up. Sam pressed his palm to his neck hard as if it would stop the sudden pain.

“Something’s wrong.” Sam said almost breathlessly, like he was struggling for air, then turned to Dean. His hazel eyes were wide and filled with panic. “Something’s wrong with y/n. I- I can feel it-“ Sam cut himself off when he exclaimed in pain.

That’s when Dean realized Sam’s hand was over his own neck in the exact spot his claim was on yours. There was a myth about alphas being able to sense their omega’s distress no matter the distance, but now Dean was beginning to suspect it wasn’t just a myth. Not with the way Sam was hurting.

He didn’t even consider that it could be something else.

“She- she’s not here.” Sam whimpered out, taking heaving breaths, forcing himself to not cry out over the torturous feeling. “Something happened.” Dean felt his own fear building at the expression that crossed Sam’s face. 

“Sam, calm down.” Dean spoke as relaxed as he could despite his own heart racing.

Sam shook his head as his breathing started to turn into rapid gasps. “If we can't find her-“

“We don’t even know if she’s gone.” Dean tried to calm Sam, who’s scent was becoming soaked with fear and gut wrenching anxiety with every second. 

“Exactly! She could be an- anywhere.” Dean took in the way Sam gasped out his words as he started to hyperventilate. 

“We’ll find her, Sam.” Dean promised, approaching his brother. “Hey, look at me.” Sam’s eyes were glossy with unshed tears and he couldn’t stop his quickened breaths. 

“She- she’s scared.” Sam rasped out. “The pup-“

“Sammy?” Concern drenched Dean’s voice as he watched Sam press his other hand to his chest.

“I- I can’t breathe-“ Sam gasped out and Dean knew Sam was having a panic attack. He acted instantly, pulling up one of the chairs and helping Sam sit.

“Sam, you need to calm down. You know y/n, she’s tough as nails.” Dean tried to reassure him, but his own fear was evident in his scent. One of them still needed to at least try and remain sensible.

“She’s pregnant! She can’t fight!” Sam cried out, tears pricking in his eyes. He was still breathing too fast, digging his palm against his neck. Dean placed both hands on his shoulders, making sure to avoid touching Sam’s hand.

“You and I both know she’s smart as hell,” Dean reminded. “She’ll be able to figure out what to do.” But Sam shook his head, incoherently muttering about you and his pup through desperate gasps for air.

This had only ever happened to Sam twice, both times when they were kids. The first time had been a bit after he realized monsters were real. Sam couldn’t sleep, he was anxious about everything and everyone. He had nightmares a lot, but one particular night he had woken up crying and hyperventilating and unable to stop. Dean sat with him, had him count to twenty before Sam finally steadied out his breathing.

When the second panic attack had happened, Dean hadn’t been there. That was the reason Sam freaked himself out, because Dean and his father were supposed to be back but weren’t. Sam automatically feared the worst. By the time Dean returned, Sam had managed to calm himself down and was so exhausted he just cried himself to sleep. When Sam woke up in the morning, he saw Dean at the motel kitchen table and ran to him, wrapping his scrawny arms around his brother. He told Dean what had happened and Dean felt insanely guilty.

After both incidents, Dean figured out ways to help before Sam went into full fledged panic mode. When Sam got older, it didn’t happen again. Dean assumed when Sam became a teenager that he somehow outgrew it, but that evidently wasn’t the case.

In that moment, Dean was reminded of the scared little kid who was so overwhelmed that he didn’t know what to do. The thought of losing the mate he loved and his unborn pup was petrifying, leaving Sam completely panic-stricken. 

“Sam, you need to look at me.” Dean lifted Sam’s chin with his fingertip. “Can you count to twenty with me? Like when you were younger?” Sam’s chest heaved and he sounded as if he was wheezing. Nevertheless, Sam nodded weakly. “I need you to breath in and out slowly, alright?”

When Sam nodded again, Dean began to count. With each number, Sam’s quickened gasps slowed down. When Dean was sure that Sam wouldn’t choke on his own breaths, he finally sighed in relief. 

Sam was taking deep, slower breaths, raising the back of his hand to wipe tears from his eyes. Sam finally removed his hand from his neck and Dean noticed how red it was with a frown.

“Thank you.” Sam expressed his gratefulness softly, unable to meet Dean’s eyes, as if he was embarrassed. Dean wanted to assure him that he had nothing to be ashamed about, that it was a valid reaction to his mate being missing. But that just brought Dean back to you. Where the hell had you gone?

“Sam, can you tell me what you felt? You were touching where her claim is.” Dean explained, his eyes focused on the spot.

“I- I don’t know how to describe it.” Sam admitted, rubbing his palm over his sore neck. “I- I know mates are connected by the claim and,” Sam’s lip quivered with worry as he spoke. “It felt like my neck was on fire and then suddenly it stopped.” Sam’s eyes were still full of fright as he looked up to Dean. “Where could she be? What’s happening to my omega?”

“I don’t know.” Dean confessed, feeling completely and utterly useless. 

“Her phone.” Sam said suddenly and stood. He pushed past Dean and found his laptop, which he had left on the table in the library. “She- she can’t even walk down the hall without it. Maybe we can track it.”

With Sam back in the proper mindset, Dean himself began to lose it. But he kept himself composed the best he could, not expressing all the fear that coursed through him. 

“I don’t get where she could be. Why would she leave?” A part of Dean wondered if what he had said the night before had upset you, but he knew it wouldn’t have been enough to make you leave. He had only tried to offer you an out to be happy with Sam after Dean had been so guilty for getting in the way. He threw himself down into one of the chairs across from his brother. “Do you think she was taken?”

Sam bit his lip and paused typing for a moment. “Remember at the grocery store? After the… y’know, fight?” Dean grimaced that the memory but nodded. “When she split us up I went outside and... I thought I saw the witch.” Sam’s confession had Dean’s heart stopping- he couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of it before. “But- but that’s impossible, right? You said she was dead.”

Dean knew he’d have to confess at some point, but he never expected it to happen this way. “Sam, she,” Dean struggled to get the words out, but Sam caught on quickly. 

“She’s alive, isn’t she? She got away?” Sam’s voice was suddenly full of anger now. Dean knew it was well deserved. “How could you lie to us!?”

“I didn’t want y/n to be scared.” Dean admitted, his eyes dropping to focus on the table as his throat went dry. 

“Well, look where we are now!” Sam shouted then clenched his teeth and eyes shut. He focused back on the computer, but he was still seething. Dean couldn’t blame him, not one bit. In fact, he was surprised that Sam hadn’t reacted worse towards him. Dean knew if the scenario had been reversed he might have thrown a punch or two. But then again, Sam was always the more level headed one.

“I’m sorry.” Dean uttered in almost a whisper, knowing that the worst had come true because of his lie. Immense guilt joined his fear, twisting in his belly in a way that made Dean feel physically sick. 

“I should have said something when I saw her.” Sam sighed after a few deep breaths, blaming himself too. “I just can’t believe you lied to me, Dean.” Sam fully understood why Dean had lied to protect you, but it hurt that Dean hadn’t kept him in the loop.

“I knew how messed up you and y/n were after what she did.” Dean professed and Sam looked up to him. “I didn’t want you to try and go after her in that state of mind.” Sam swallowed and nodded slightly. Without a word, Sam focused back on the computer. 

There was a few minutes of silence, Dean watching the intense look on Sam’s face as he typed. Finally Sam stopped, nearly sobbing in relief as he turned the screen around. 

“She’s got her phone and I’ve got her location. It’s an abandoned warehouse only fifteen minutes away.” Sam stood and left Dean to look as he retrieved his shoes and jacket. “If you’re coming then-“

“Of course I’m coming.” Dean was offended by Sam even assuming that there’s a chance he wouldn’t. Although Dean didn’t speak further, knowing how distressed Sam was after the whirlwind of events that had occurred- he felt much the same.

“I’m driving and don’t you dare argue.” Sam hadn’t spoken to Dean like that in such a long time, but the older Winchester nodded. He would never stop blaming himself for this and he didn’t expect Sam to either.

Dean just wanted to go back to last night. He wanted to take it all back. He had tried to make the noble choice, to allow you and his brother the happiness that Dean didn’t think he himself deserved. Dean now wished that instead of trying to give you an out, he had just pulled you close and told you that everything would work out.

“We’re gonna find her.” Dean assured Sam, who Dean knew was a lot more fearful than he was letting on. Dean could scent all of the anxiety radiating off of him. It felt very foreign, sitting in the passenger seat, but Dean ignored it as he looked to his brother. “She’s gonna be okay, your pup is gonna be okay.” Dean spoke trying to not only reassure Sam, but himself as well.

Sam was focused on the road as he sped down it, his eyes glancing to the map app on his phone as he white-knuckled the steering wheel. Sam felt tears welling in his eyes and he blinked them away. He told himself that he couldn’t be weak, not now. He had to rescue you and his pup. As he drove as fast as he could, Sam could only pray that Dean was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please PLEASE let me know what you guys thought! I only have one chapter left to write and comments encourage me so so much !


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who’s been reading and supporting this fic, it means so very much to me <3

You never should have left the bunker, but realized it far too late.

The comfort of Sam and Dean’s warm bodies were almost too good to leave, but you really wanted ice cream. You got it in your head and your stomach seemed to like the idea, rumbling until you sat up.

“‘Mega,” Sam mumbled when you pulled away. You looked at him, sighing in relief when he was still asleep. You didn’t want to wake up your alphas, you knew both men needed the rest. 

You squirmed your way from their tight hold and shifted with a bit of a struggle until you could get off the bed. You looked back at the Winchesters and finally exhaled after holding your breath, thankful you didn’t wake them. 

You grabbed your sweatshirt off of the hook, pulling it over yourself for the warmth as you exited into the chilly hallway. You made it to the kitchen, complaining to yourself about how big you were getting. You ran your hands over your belly as you stepped into the room, cursing the way you couldn’t see your own feet.

“Damnit,” you grumbled when you searched the freezer. You didn’t remember finishing the ice cream, but evidently you had. You debated just going back to Sam and Dean, but by now you were craving it.

You recalled leaving a pair of slip on shoes in the library and sure enough you found them. Then you found the keys to your old Toyota. You knew you shouldn’t really be driving, but the desire for cookies and cream got the best of you. 

You made it down to the convenience store that was just five minutes away with ease. You tried to hurry as you walked in, shuffling straight for the freezer, hoping the alphas wouldn’t wake up to find you gone.

You paid with cash and looked down to your phone as you left the store. You made it out to the car and as you crossed around the back to the drivers side, a blunt force struck the back of your head. A deep pain sparked from the blow and you cried out, the force knocking you from your feet.

Your head was throbbing and you were vaguely aware of the trunk being popped open. You made sure to grip your phone tight in your hand as you were forced into the space. Then everything went black.

You awoke it a haze, blurry spots in your eyes as they flutter open. You managed to make out a face hovering across from yours and your heart filled with dread. 

“There she is.” An all too familiar voice mused. You came face to face with the witch and you swore you were hallucinating. She had to be dead, Dean promised you. 

But there you were, being held captive, seated in an old chair in the middle of an… old warehouse? That’s what it looked like, you thought to yourself. 

You could feel a stickiness on the back of your head and that’s when you recalled how hard she’d struck you. You lifted your hand to feel, but found that both had been tied to either wooden armrest. 

“How’s my pup?” The wicked woman questioned with a too kind smile. One hand pulled up your clothing until she could press her icy hand to your belly.

“She’s not yours.” You grit out, jerking away from Holly’s touch as she leaned down. Your eyes fluttered shut briefly as pain shot from the back of your head. “I think I have a concussion.”

She ignored your slurred realization, too focused on her hand on your belly. “My baby is a girl? I hoped for that.” She seemed relieved. “This world does not need anymore men.” She scowled briefly before exhaling and standing back straight. “All they do is cause pain to women like us.”

“Like us? I’m nothing like you.” You spit back, your defiance breaking through despite the haze you were in.

“Bet that hurts.” The witch mused, noting the way you had to force your eyes open, fearing what would happen if you fell into unconsciousness. “I can help… after I get my pup.”

“Not yours.” You had no idea how incoherent your voice was becoming as the head wound dripped blood down your neck.

“I’m getting my pup, with or without your cooperation.” She declared, standing over you. “But I’ll sweeten the deal, yeah?” She chanted Latin under her breath, bringing her hand to the claim on your neck. Her palm pressed to your skin and it felt as if you were burning. Like pure fire coursing through your veins. You screamed in pain as she chanted louder.

“Stop!” You sobbed and the witch listened, much to your surprise.

“I’m freeing you.” Holly’s deep brown eyes sought out yours, her face riddled with confusion as you shook your head weakly. “You want to be his, don’t you?”

You mustered up as much strength as you could to speak coherently. Even as she removed her hand, your neck still felt ablaze. “He’s my alpha and I love him.” The witch looked taken aback by your whimpered declaration.

The witch took a breath and inhaled deeply through her nose, then she cocked her head to the side when she realized. “Not the only one apparently. Is it the alpha hunter that shot my James?” She wondered with spite and you refused to answer. Although a part of it was an inability to think coherently.

But you still forced yourself awake, you couldn’t let unconsciousness over take you, not now. That would be just as dangerous as the untreated concussion. So you made yourself keep your eyes open despite the severe throbbing pain. You needed to hang onto consciousness for yourself and your pup. Sam and Dean had to have noticed you were gone by now, you knew it was only a matter of time before they came to your rescue. You just hoped it was before the witch proceeded with her devious plan. 

The witch then leaned down again, pressing both hands to your belly. The witch muttered more Latin under her breath before frowning. “This… this isn’t right. I timed everything perfectly. She’s supposed to be ready.”

“Went to the doctors,” you mumbled, your head dropping to hang forward. “Still more time. You- you gotta wait.” You snorted in delirious amusement. The witch scowled, intensity filling her eyes as she looked up at you.

“I’m getting my pup.” That hidden evil in her made its way to the surface, clawing away at her gentle persona, much like it had back in the basement. Metal scrapped against the stone ground and your heart jumped to your throat when you saw her lift a blade from the ground. 

“You can’t do this!” Your voice failed you and rather than authoritative, your tone was a whimpering plea. She ignored you and the tears that dripped down your cheeks. Instead she pressed the tip of the large, sharp knife to your skin. “You’ll hurt the pup!” You cried out when you felt the knife press down.

She froze suddenly and looked up to you, watching in curiosity as you sucked in desperate breaths. “You know how this goes, you told me yourself.” You tried to reason with her. “You can’t risk it.”

The witch dropped the knife and was silent for a long moment. You hoped against hope that she had somehow come to her senses and realized how screwed up this all way. “You’re right.” She said softly, but the dark look in her eyes made you tense in fear.

You could do nothing but watch in horror as she pressed both hands to your belly and began to chant once more. Pain twisted in your stomach and you cried out. Then you felt a foreign wetness between your legs… you had read about it before and you knew instantly that your water broke. Just like she had forced the baby to grow faster with the first spell, she was now using an enchantment to force you to give birth. 

It was horrifying.

“Y/n!” Sam’s voice boomed from somewhere in the warehouse, despite knowing you were saved, you couldn’t stop crying in pain. “Omega!”

Your eyes were getting blurrier- worse than before. Black spots filled your vision and you clenched them shut with a whimper when a loud gunshot echoed through the building. 

“Hey, sweetheart.” You felt big, warm hands lift your head. “Oh god.” Dean gasped when he felt blood sticking to the back of your head. Dean allowed your head to drop as gently as he could then moved to untie your wrists. You whimpered when you were freed. Strong arms started to pull you from the chair as Dean lifted you, holding your limp body bridal style against his chest.

Sam ran to Dean and started to hover over you. “We have to get her to a hospital.” You heard Sam order behind the ringing in your ears. “Her head-“

“Baby’s coming,” you mumbled in interruption. Then your head lolled to the side, hanging off of Dean’s arm as he carried you towards the car. 

“No, no, keep your eyes open.” Dean pleaded with you as he settled into the backseat with you still in his arms. You felt the car jolt forward and Dean leaned down to search your face.

Dean’s scent was intertwined with fear, mingling with Sam’s panicked smell. Tears were pricking in Dean’s eyes and you saw him sniffle, but you couldn’t hear. Your ears were ringing too loud. He was speaking to you, pleading with you to stay awake. That much you knew.

Your weak arm raised and your delicate fingers brushed against his cheek, your thumb wiping away a tear. Dean’s eyes sought out your own. You could barely see him, your eyes fluttering open and shut as pain throbbed through your head. “Don’t cry, alpha.” You muttered out and Dean sucked in a breath, nodding, trying so hard to appease your wishes. But god, he just couldn’t stop. “Don’t like it when you’re sad…” your slurred words trailed off and your eyes slipped fully shut, your fingers sliding down his cheek as your arm fell limp onto your chest.

“No, no,” Dean begged. “Hey, wake up! Y/n, please…” Sam looked in the rear view mirror, his own heart racing with fear. “I’m so sorry.” Then Sam saw the tears dripping down his brother’s cheeks, holding you even tighter and begging you to open your eyes.

Dean gave up fighting the tears, allowing them to leak down his cheeks as he held your limp body, staring down at your pale, emotionless face. “Dean?” Sam’s voice sounded so terrified and Dean couldn’t look up. “Tell me what’s happening!” Sam begged, but Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of you. His breaths were shuddering as his hand found the back of your head.

“I’m so sorry,” More blood was leaking and Dean pressed his other fingers to your pulse, his eyes clenching shut when he felt it getting weaker. “Please don’t leave me.” Dean pleaded with you over and over. Both of his hands found your cheeks, your own blood smearing against your skin. Dean was sure he could feel his heart shattering in his chest as he sobbed. 

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still only have one chapter left to write and I am just so excited/nervous to write the ending. I’ve almost been avoiding it because I don’t want this fic to end... To everyone who has commented consistently and left kudos, you’re a big part of why I love writing and it makes me feel that writing is worth it. I just wanna say thank you all so much.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter... there’s only one more left after this... I still can’t believe we’re here. Thank you all so much for sticking with me and supporting me throughout this series, it means the world to me. I’ve had such an amazing time writing this fic and just thank you all again for taking the time to read my work <3

The second the Winchesters rushed into the hospital, nurses were at their side. Dean reluctantly allowed them to take you from his arms to lower you into a gurney as they spoke to each other about your condition. 

“My omega was attacked. She’s pregnant and I- I think the baby is coming.” Sam explained frantically as he followed after the nurses. Dean was right behind him, his heart beating out of his chest.

“I’m assuming one of you is her alpha?” One of the nurses asked while the other felt for your pulse and a third pushed the gurney forward. Dean finally looked to his brother, noting the way Sam couldn’t even find his words. “Are you the father of the pup?”

Sam nodded, his lips quivering as he forced himself to breath. “Do you know her medical history?” The nurse asked and once again Sam nodded, his wide, tearful eyes dropping to your form as he hurried along side. “Then you come with us.” Then the nurse turned to Dean while the others guided you and Sam through a set of double doors. “You need to wait out here, sir.”

In Dean’s mind he was rushing after you, forcing his way through the doors and refusing to leave your side.

Instead he just froze.

“Sir,” Dean’s tear glazed eyes flicked to a nurse that had approached him. “Come with me and we can get that off of you.”

Dean’s brows furrowed for a moment, then his gaze lowered. “Oh god,” Dean choked out when he looked to his blood stained hands.

Dean felt out of his body as the nurse guided him away from the emergency room doors and to a bathroom. Her voice sounded muffled in his ears as she ran the water for him.

“Do you think she’ll make it?” Dean asked in a daze, finally looking to the nurse. She was young and brunette with plump lips and pretty eyes. Dean thought about how she was exactly the type that he would hit on, but now the thought of anyone other than you just made him sick to his stomach. 

With a deep frown on her lips, the nurse swallowed the lump in her throat. “I saw the head wound and it looked… bad.” She muttered honestly. “With the baby coming…” she shook her head. “I can’t imagine it’ll be easy on her.”

His heart ached at the thought of losing you, now even more that you might never come back to him. Tears welled in his eyes and Dean’s legs gave out. He fell to the ground with a choked sob and the nurse tried her best to comfort him, but nothing could reassure him. Not when you were hurt and it was all because of him. 

“I have faith in the doctors here,” She spoke up, resting a comforting hand on Dean’s shoulder, but he flinched away from the touch. “You should too.”

“No- no I need to find her.” Dean shook his head and wiped at his eyes. With a sniffle he stood and pushed out his way back out into the waiting rooms. 

“Sir, you need to calm down.” The nurse scrambled after him, unsurprised by his sudden shift. She gestured for one of the hospital’s security officers to come over.

Dean felt an arm around his bicep suddenly. “I need to find my omega.” Dean fought against the large security guard, so much so that another was called over. Dean begged and pleaded for them to just let him go, then for them to take him to you. Neither worked.

Instead they pulled him back to the waiting room and sat him down in one of the chairs. “I understand your concern, but we can’t have an alpha in distress running around the hospital. You’ll interfere and scare the other patients. So either stay put or you need to wait out of the building.” The bigger of the two men warned and Dean went still. He couldn’t risk being forced further away from you.

Dean sat for hours in that chair, absolutely frozen. Images of your blood on his hands flashed through his mind, his conscious screaming at Dean that it was all his fault. If he had been there sooner, if he hadn’t let the witch get away, if he hadn’t lied, if he had been there for you… Dean couldn’t stop himself from spiraling.

Horrifying pictures of your lifeless body in a hospital bed crossed his mind. Sam, sobbing at your side as his heartbreak killed him. Your pup not even having a chance at life. Dean clenched his fists as more tears of sadness, fear, and anger dripped down his cheeks. 

Dean needed you to be okay. He needed you to be alive, he needed your pup to be alive. 

Dean decided at that moment that if you made it through, he could deal with you hating him for the rest of your lives. It would break his heart, but Dean could do it. What he couldn’t do is live knowing that you were dead because of him. He needed you alive, even if you would never forgive him for the witch. Dean’s mind raced as more thoughts crossed his mind about everything he had done in the past few months.

Dean had decided just the night before that if you decided to be with Sam and Sam alone, he would force himself to let you go. Hell, Dean gave you the option. He just wanted you to be happy, no matter what.

A part of Dean wondered and always would wonder what would have happened if you and Sam had never walked into that cottage. He had learned more about you in the past few months than he had in the whole time that you had been with them. He couldn’t believe how it had taken him so long to see the true you, so see how perfect you were. If Dean hadn’t spent so much time with you and falling for you everyday that passed, would he have still felt this way? 

But Dean didn’t care about any of that. Instead he did what you often liked to say and focused on the present. The past didn’t matter, he knew the hand you all had been dealt and he knew how he felt. The what if’s of the past didn’t matter, all that mattered was you and your pup being alive and healthy. Dean needed you to be okay.

Dean knew he wouldn’t deserve your forgiveness- or Sam’s. The two of you had been through so much together and he couldn’t think of two people more deserving of happiness. As guilt coursed through him, Dean couldn’t help but think about how he had gotten in the way of you and Sam once more.

He hated what he put you through, what he put Sam through. But Dean just loved you so much that he allowed it to cloud his mind and morph him into someone he wasn’t. And now he might not even be able to see you again and tell you how you changed his life for the better.

It would break his heart everyday, but if you made it through and didn’t even want him in your life, Dean would force himself to let you go completely. He just wanted you and your pup alive and well, it was all that mattered.

Hours passed and Dean’s eyes were still on the ground, his elbows on his knees and his hands folded with his chin resting on them. He needed to sleep, but he wouldn’t let himself. Dean didn’t have a watch or his phone and there wasn’t a clock in sight, but Dean could see from a distant window that it was starting to get light outside. 

“Are you Dean Winchester?” A soft voice spoke in front of him. Dean looked up slowly and was met with the face of a doctor. He recognized her as someone who had rushed you to the emergency rooms. 

He nodded and stood when the doctor asked him to follow. The doctor started to speak, leading him through the hospital, but Dean couldn’t listen. All he could focus on was putting one foot in front of the other and praying that the doctor would just get to the point.

“Where is she?” Dean finally snapped at the woman, who closed her mouth as a look of understanding crossed her face. “Is she okay?”

“Yes,” the woman said and Dean felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her body. “Her room is right up… there…” the doctor trailed off when Dean spotted Sam and took off. 

The younger Winchester was carrying a cup in his hand, heading into your room before Dean stopped him. “She’s really okay?” Dean asked quickly and a soft smile crossed Sam’s lips. “The pup?” 

“They’re both just fine.” Sam assured and Dean nearly sobbed in relief. “I was just grabbing her some ice chips. I was about to get you, but then the doctor offered.”

A lump formed in Dean’s throat despite the relieving information. “Does she even want to see me?” Dean muttered, unable to meet Sam’s eyes now.

“Of course she does.” Sam offered and Dean found himself surprised. Not only by that, but also due to the fact that all the anger and fear in Sam had gone. Dean assumed it was because of the fact that you and his pup were now alright. 

Sam led Dean into the room and you looked up when the door opened. Your cheeks were flushed, your hair was a bit damp from sweat as well as your skin, and your eyes looked insanely tired, but you were still smiling. You looked so perfect.

“I’m so sorry.” Dean apologized instantly and you shook your head. “For everything.”

“It's okay, Dean.” You said briefly. “Sam told me why and I understand.” Sam offered Dean a nod when he looked his way. “I know you were trying your best to protect us.” Then Dean’s eyes dropped to the little bundle in your arms and decided that it was definitely a conversation for later. 

Sam was now at your side, handing you the small cup and pressing a kiss to your cheek. “Can I hold her?” Dean heard his brother mutter gently and you nodded at him. Dean still stood at the foot of your bed, watching in awe as Sam took the pup into his arms. A wide grin crossed his brother's lips and Dean heard you giggle.

“Hi, sweetie.” Sam smiled down at his pup. He cradled her securlg n his arms, moving to dangle his finger over her. The little girl made a gurgling squeal noise, her tiny hand wrapping around Sam’s big fingertip. 

“She’s healthy?” Dean asked Sam, taking a step closer. The younger alpha nodded with pride. “You’re really doing okay, sweetheart?” Dean looked down at you and sighed softly when he realized that you had fallen asleep in seconds. Your head was resting on the pillows and your arms were tucked over your belly.

“She must be exhausted.” Dean commented, watching as your chest rose and fell with each breath. 

“She is. They managed to patch up her head just before she woke up and the baby came. It- it was a mess.” Sam shook his head at the memory. “But she’s okay and our pup is okay.” Sam looked away from Dean and back down to his pup.

“What’s her name?” Dean wondered and Sam chuckled slightly.

“Y/n picked the name Rose.” Sam explained and a grin crossed Dean’s lips at the memory of the song. Of course you would pick something meaningful and representative like that, that’s just how thoughtful you were. Dean knew that that had been symbolic of the moment when the three of you started to bond again and heal together. 

“Do… do you wanna hold her?” Sam questioned suddenly and Dean raised his brows, snapping away from his thoughts. 

“Really?” Dean was flabbergasted at the offer and Sam nodded. Ever so gently, Sam extended Rose towards Dean. The older Winchester took the baby girl in his arms and he held his breath.

Dean made sure to hold her properly, his arms support her head while making sure she rested snug in his hold. “She looks like you.” Dean noted when he stared down into the Rose’s sparkling, sunflower-like hazel eyes. The pup giggled and what Dean hoped was a smile crossed her little lips.

“You’re good with her.” Sam commented, noticing the way his brother sucked in a breath. 

“I know you two patched things up and you’re mates… and now you have Rose,” Dean swallowed thickly and looked between the pup and Sam. “But I love her, Sam. And I love Rose already.” Dean offered a smile before his lip quivered into a frown and his brows furrowed in concentration to not break down. “I know I’ve screwed up a lot and I probably have no right even being here… but I don’t want to lose her. I just can’t.” 

“I know,” Sam said after clearing his throat. The pup started to squirm in Dean’s arms and he got nervous. Sam sensed the way Dean worried and took Rose back into his arms. “And I don’t… I don’t expect you to give her up.”

Dean looked up in confusion, watching the way Sam sat down in the chair beside your bed. He looked to your sleeping form than down to his pup. “Just a few minutes ago I was sitting by Y/n’s side when she was nursing Rose and I realized something.” 

Dean knew the moment was coming, the moment when it was revealed that neither of you could forgive him. 

“I have my omega and my pup and… and I don’t want to lose my brother. Y/n makes you just as happy as she makes me and I want you to have that too.” Sam explained with deep sincerity, smiling down at his pup. “I know the past two weeks have only been sort of a test drive... but I- I think it could really work, the three of us together and the pup. And if it does, then I’m happy with it and I know y/n would be too...” Sam declared before looking his brother in the eyes. “But would you be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I can’t believe this is almost over...
> 
> Friendly reminder that comments are like literal gold to me :)


	22. Chapter 22

~6 months later~

“C’mon, Rose.” You pleaded with your pup. She giggled and reached for your hair, which led you to pout. “Just say mama and you can pull my hair all you want.”

“Y/n, she’s a baby. You can’t bargain with her.” Sam chuckled, coming up to hug you from behind. He looked over your shoulder, keeping one arm around your waist while the other moved to hover over Rose. She wrapped her chubby little hands around Sam’s thick index finger and you were grateful when she freed your hair from her grip.

“She should be saying it by now.” You whined, looking down to your bright eyed baby girl. “Please, Rose. Just say mama.”

“You can’t use google as a guide, omega.” Sam bit back his amusement as he tried to assure you. “Be patient, she’s just a pup.” 

“She says hi and bye already… She's a little genius.” You reasoned to Sam over your shoulder, noting how brightly he smiled as he looked between you and Rose. “She’s just stubborn.” You continued.

“Here,” Sam nudged you to the side and reached for your daughter. Rose squealed in excitement as Sam lifted her from the crib. “Can you make mommy happy?” The baby voice Sam did for her always made you giggle. It was odd, the big strong alpha talking like that. But it was sweet and fitting for Sam’s gentle giant nature. “Come on, sweetie, say mama.”

Rose’s curious eyes followed Sam’s finger as he pointed to you. “Who’s that? That’s your mommy.” Sam smiled down at her and then looked to you, taking in the loving look on your face. “Say mama.”

“Mama!” Rose squealed after Sam’s final try and you gasped. 

“She said it!” Your wide grin made Sam’s heart skip a beat as usual. Seeing you happy always made him happy.

“That’s my girl!” Sam praised Rose and tickled her belly, leading the little girl to giggle and babble the newfound word over and over again. You pressed up on your toes and placed a kiss to Sam’s lips without thought, leading him to deepen it. In one arm he held your daughter and he used his other to wrap around your waist and hold you close.

You pulled away with a smile and Sam allowed you to take Rose into your arms. He watched with adoration as you smiled at your daughter, hugging her against your chest. “I love you, my sweet baby girl.” You cooed to the pup. “And I love you, Sam.” You looked up to the alpha, who swore to himself that he was the luckiest man alive.

“I love you, too.” Sam’s smile widened with his words and he cupped your cheek. He leaned down, gently pressing his lips to yours. You pressed up into the kiss, drawing a groan from Sam as his other hand found your cheek. 

“Mama, mama, mama,” Rose started babbling again and you pulled back. Sam chuckled a bit, watching the pup repeat the word over and over excitedly into your ear. 

Watching you with Rose made Sam’s heart swell with joy. You were such an amazing mother, although Sam didn’t find that surprising at all. What did surprise Sam, though, was the fact that through all the darkness, something amazing came out of it and he had found his happiness. Sam’s dream of a life with you had miraculously turned into a beautiful reality.

“It’s finished!” You and Sam both looked to the door when you heard a cheer. 

“I guess that’s your cue, huh?” You looked down to Rose as you and Sam started to head for the hall. You made your way into the library and spotted a very excited Dean.

“Ta-Da!” Dean gestured with a smile to the large play mat with toys scattered on it. There was a small little safety gate around it that Dean so generously offered to build. “Hey, Rosie!” Dean approached and you allowed the alpha to hold the pup. He lifted her into the air and an excited giggle fell from her lips when Dean made faces. 

“This is great, Dean.” You grinned at him as he lowered Rose to hug her against his chest. “Thank you so much for building this.” 

“Don’t thank me, sweetheart.” He slung an arm over your shoulder and pulled you close until he could press a kiss to your cheek. “I’m happy to help.” He pulled away and focused his attention on Rose, chuckling when her little hand grabbed for his face. “Anything for my little princess.”

“Sam got her to say mama.” You boasted proudly to the older alpha as the younger hugged you from behind. Sam always liked having you close and in his arms as often as possible, not that you minded. “She’s a total daddy’s girl already.”

“Oh, shush.” Sam teased you, although Dean could see the pride in his brother’s face. It made him smile, seeing how happy Sam was. Dean couldn’t think of anyone more deserving after everything he had lived through. 

“You wanna see if she likes her new stuff?” Dean wondered and you hummed with a nod, which led Dean to move to lower her onto the play mat. She ignored the toys though, instead opting to grab onto the gate and hold herself up on her little sock-covered feet.

Rose squealed and bounced on her knees and you knelt down in front of her. “Mama, mama, mama,” she started babbling away, her little hands gripping the gate as she looked at you and you smiled even wider. You would never get tired of hearing your pup’s excited voice calling for you.

“I’ll be right back.” Sam notified you, bending over to press a kiss to the top of your head before walking off.

“She is the happiest little girl in the whole world.” You commented as Dean crouched down beside you. “I hope she stays like that forever…”

“All you can do is the best that you can.” Dean ran a comforting hand over your back. “You, Sammy, and me… we’ll all make sure she’s loved and protected and that’s all that matters.”

You hummed in agreement, shifting on your knees to lean on Dean’s shoulder. He used one hand in the gate to balance himself while the other looped around you. Rose giggled and placed her little hand over his, muttering incoherently and excitedly. 

“She really loves you.” You mentioned with a light smile, watching as a toothy smile crossed the alpha’s lips. 

“I love her.” Dean said softly then looked to you, his nose only an inch away from yours. “And I love you.” He watched as your smile grew. “I’m never going to forgive myself for not saying it before.” At his words you leaned forward, capturing his lips with yours. Dean’s plump lips moved in sync with yours, it nearly took your breath away. “I love you so much.” Dean muttered over and over against your lips.

“I love you too.” You whispered back. Before you could go for another kiss, Rose was grabbing your face. You turned your head and leaned down until you were at her eye level. “Hi sweetie.” You giggled when her little fingers grabbed at your nose.

Dean laughed, watching your face scrunch up with a smile at how enthralled Rose was with touching your face. “She’s so weird!” You chuckled jokingly when both of her little hands grabbed your chin.

“Nah, she just knows how pretty her mommy is.” Dean justified and you rolled your eyes, but continued to smile nonetheless. 

“Maybe this’ll help.” You and Dean heard Sam voice from behind the two of you. You looked over your shoulder and saw him holding Rose’s favorite stuffed animal in his hand. It was a little, pink stuffed puppy that Rose absolutely adored.

Sam knelt down on the other side of you and drew Rose’s attention away to grab at the toy. She squealed excitedly and hugged it in her little chubby arms. “Thanks.” You muttered to Sam and he just chuckled a bit then kissed your cheek.

You looked to Sam on your right and then to Dean on your left. Both of their gazes were locked on Rose when you followed their eyes. You couldn’t help but sigh contentedly to yourself. While it had been a long, hard journey, the life changing outcome was better than you ever could have imagined. You had your alphas and your pup- that was all that mattered to you now and you wouldn’t change a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? I’m a sucker for happy endings <3
> 
> This also filled my dad!Sam square for SamWinchesterBingo on my tumblr


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I couldn’t resist, I present a bonus chapter of some Sammy smut (with a cameo from Dean and Rose at the end) enjoy :)

You awoke to a sharp pain in your belly and you knew instantly. You had been anticipating, almost fearing your first heat after giving birth. From what you had researched, it tended to be painful.

Lucky for you, you had two alphas ready and waiting. Well, one at the moment. You were still tucked into bed with Sam’s body practically encasing yours. His long legs and arms were wrapped around you as he hugged you back against his chest. His face was tucked against your neck, his nose nuzzling closer as your strengthening scent slowly awoke him.

Dean had been kind enough to attend to the pup when she awoke in the middle of the night. He never came back to bed, so you assumed he was still with her in her room. You smiled softly at the thought. Dean treated Rose as if she were his own, but not in a jealous or possessive way. No, he acted as another father to your daughter. The three of you were a team. 

“You’re in heat.” Sam muttered groggily against your ear after inhaling deeply. A groan emitted from him and you couldn’t stop your omega side from whimpering and pressing closer to him. You could feel slick forming between your legs and Sam was sure to be smelling it by now. That suspicion was confirmed when he started rutting his hips forward, grinding himself against your ass.

You always slept naked, it was much more comfortable. Both boys usually wore a sleep shirt and boxers, although in the moment you really wished Sam wasn’t. You gasped when you felt Sam’s big fingers trailed over your skin before nestling between your legs. “So slick for me, ‘mega.” Sam rumbled against your ear, pushing two thick digits inside of your cunt.

“Want you, alpha.” You purred and Sam couldn’t fight back a groan. Sam suddenly pulled his fingers away and you whined at the loss. Then he used his strength to shift the both of you until you were flat on your back. Faster than you could track, Sam was shedding his clothing from his body. Then he was kneeling between your spread legs and leaning down to kiss your lips.

You moaned into the kiss and bucked your hips down when you felt Sam’s hard cock nudge your thigh. “I’m ready, Sam. Fuck me now, knot me, fuck-“ Sam silenced your pleas with another searing kiss, his lips hungrily capturing yours. You reached for him, tangling your fingers in his soft, brunette locks and tugging himself impossibly closer. Sam didn’t mind one bit, his lips moving in sync with yours. 

Sam wasn’t about to deny you what you were so beautifully begging for. Sam held the back of your neck with one hand, making sure to not part from the passionate, needy kisses so you were eagerly giving him. The other hand moved between your bodies. He grasped his long, hard cock and lined himself up to your entrance.

For a very long time, Sam always asked you permission. He asked if you were okay constantly, so much so that you ended up covering his mouth at one point. There was a part of him that always feared you’d suddenly snap and throw him off of you, but you never did.

Sam never fucked you from behind, no matter how much you begged him. He needed to see your face, to make sure you were enjoying it. He needed that assurance and you always gave it to him. You were always extra vocal, telling Sam how much you loved the feel of his body, how much you loved him. 

Sam parted from your lips to watch your face as he pushed in. The pleasure that washed over your features had his whole body feeling even hotter. You moaned when he buried his long, thick cock to the hilt. Your legs wrapped around his waist and held his body against yours.

“You feel so good, alpha.” You panted against his ear and Sam groaned, dropping his forehead to yours. “I love feeling you inside me, love feeling your cock stretching me open.” Sam’s hips gave an unintentional jolt forward as the sound of your breathy voice and against his ear.

“I love you.” Sam huffed out against your neck, both hands gripping your hips as he fought to hold off. He was so close already, the scent of your heat overwhelming his senses. 

“I love you too.” You ran your hands over his back, your nails trailing against his skin in a way that made Sam quiver. “Want you to fuck me, Sam. Want you to knot me.” You begged in a lustful whisper, clenching around Sam’s cock when you felt him twitch inside of you.

“I- I don’t know how long I can last.” Sam confessed, keeping his face nuzzled in the crook of your neck. He knew that if he looked at your face or down to where his cock was buried deep inside of you, he’d lose it. 

“Don’t care.” You were whining now and Sam bit his lip. “Just want you to knot me. I want you to fill me up, Sam.” 

That’s all it took for Sam to move into action. He pulled his hips back before snapping them forward, shoving his cock deep, rocking your body on the mattress. You moaned and Sam didn’t dare let himself faulter. His lips found his claim on your neck and he began to kiss and suck on it.

Sam’s hands gripped your hips tight, nearly pulling them off of the bed as he fucked you. He found a steady pace quickly, thrusting in and out of your tight, slick pussy. Then you asked him to go rougher and Sam obliged, picking up the pace and the power.

You moaned, sinking your nails to scratch down Sam’s back when his cock hit your sweet spot again and again, pushing you even closer to your edge. There was something so raw and primal about the way he let his alpha side out and you loved it, begging him for more.

Sam dared to lift his head from your neck, one hand leaving your hip to land by your head. He stared down at your face, watching your parted lips and pleasure dazed eyes as he thrust his cock into you. “You’re so beautiful.” Sam grunted out, watching as your eyes clenched shut and your head tipped back.

Your jaw dropped as you cried out your orgasmic pleasure, your whole body tensing and quaking. You clung to Sam, keeping yourself grounded as you rode out your intense pleasure. Sam didn’t stop his movements, even if they were becoming strickend by how your body clenched around him.

Sam could feel his cock pulse and his knot starting to form. He was getting close quickly. Sam helped your ride out your orgasm as he chased his own. His lips found yours, sinking into your bottom lips before trailing over your body.

Sam gave one last sharp, precise thrust as he buried himself to the hilt. Sam’s knot popped and a guttural moan escaped his lips at the sheer bliss. Rope after rope of his warm, sticky seed flooded your insides and Sam gave another shove of his hips, making sure his cum was lodged deep inside of you.

It took everything Sam had to not collapse on top of you. Instead, he used his strength to roll himself onto his back, holding your warm body against his sweaty chest. You shifted your hips to get comfortable and Sam groaned, his knot tugging at your entrance but unable to become unlodged.

You and Sam rested like that for a long while, relishing in the comfortable silence and intimacy of one another. When his knot was able to dislodge, you lifted your hips, gasping slightly at the amount of cum dripping down between your legs. Sam smirked with pride, knowing he was the one who had fucked you full.

“Here, I’ll grab a towel.” Sam said and started to stand, but you whined, pulling him back into bed with you.

“Just lay with me for a minute.” Sam chuckled, but held you close nonetheless. You laid on your back and Sam snuggled against you, his head resting on your chest. You were about to fall asleep when you swore you heard your name being called.

You and Sam both exchanged a look, then faced the door just as it opened. “Do we have any- oh my god!” Dean, with Rose in his arms, stood in the doorway, eyes wide. Then his hand, the one not supporting your pup, snapped to cover her eyes. 

You couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. Sam’s chuckles joined yours as he used one hand to tug the blankets over your bare bodies. “Are you trying to scar your pup?!” Dean's voice was a bit high as he exclaimed and you and Sam only laughed harder. The older alpha quickly turned on his heel and headed away from the door.

“Dean! Come back with my baby!” You called out between fits of laughter. 

“Not until my brother puts some pants on!” He hollered back, leading you and Sam to laugh even more. You rested back on the bed and Sam did the same. You slowly stroked your fingers through Sam’s hair, the two of you shaking as your laughter died down.

“Rose isn’t even gonna remember.” Sam snorted as an amused grin crossed his lips.

“Nah, but your brother might.” You said and Sam looked up to you. Then the two of you broke into uncontrollable laughter again after exchanging a look. You two were never going to live this down.


End file.
